Something: The Story of Sasha McCartney
by Fearlessheart18
Summary: In 1957, after her parents divorce, Sasha McCartney moves to her half-brother Paul's hometown of Liverpool, England. There she meets a rebellious teenage John Lennon, but things get complicated when the band decides to go to Hamburg to pursue their music. A few years later, she finds love in an old friend, and John's jealously forces them all into a full-fledged love triangle...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hopefully, you saw where I deleted my story We Are The World. I deleted it because to be honest I lost inspiration for it, but I will add it again in the future when I feel like finishing it. I'm also working on a Michael Jackson one-shot, so don't worry I'm not leaving Michael fics behind.**

**I want to change gears for a little while though. I want to do this Beatles fic, so hopefully even if you're not a Beatles fan, you'll like this.**

**I'm sorry if I disappointed you in any way by deleting WATW, I didn't mean to. I promise that I will finish it in the future. Thanks for being understanding!**

**-jonasjacksonheart15**

**Now, without further ado here is my new Beatles fic- Something: The Story of Sasha McCartney.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Sasha's POV**

**December 8, 1980, 11:45 p.m., New York City, New York**

It's been thirty minutes and twenty seven seconds since they pronounced him…dead. And even though I've been here in the darkness of New York's West 72nd street for that long I still feel numb, unable to move.

The pavement that I was kneeled down on was damp from a rain shower that happened earlier. I stared ahead at the building. Police tape was blocking the entrance, but inside you could still see his blood staining the floor. I could see his blood stained round glasses laying on the second step and I wanted so much to go up and touch them, but I still couldn't move.

The blue lights from the police cars lit up the night. I looked down to the pavement and touched it softly. He had walked here before…..

"Ma'am. You should go home now," I heard someone say softly above me.

I looked up through teary eyes at the police officer with his hand outstretched. I grabbed his warm hand with my cold one and stood up.

"Thanks," I say, walking closer to the building.

"No problem," he says before walking to his police cruiser and getting in.

He stays there, probably waiting for me to leave.

I looked at his blood inside the building, wishing I could get a hold of the man that did this to him. The police had already taken that man to the prison, but I found myself wishing that he would come back and shoot me four times in the back like he did to…..

A lot of people would tell you that John was in love with me until the moment he died. I believe it, even though sometimes John Lennon was too stubborn to admit it.

But, was I in love with him all those years? No, I wasn't. Most of the time, yes I was. There are some points in the last twenty three years that I wasn't in love with him. In fact, there were some points where I hated his guts. Times like these where you lose some one that had been so close to you for so long, you regret ever not being in love with that person every moment. You want to go back and time and change the times that you said or did something mean to them.

I felt more tears run down my cheek as I was frozen in this spot. I missed him. I missed him so much. It wasn't fair! Someone like him didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve to be dead.

I just wanted to go see him. One last time.

The pain of his death overcame me like a flood because I let the gates down on purpose. I began shaking with sobs and got very hot. My eyes began to roll back and before I hit the pavement I heard the police officers footsteps running towards me.

I awoke in the hospital a few hours later, right where I wanted to be. The sun wasn't up yet, this was the perfect chance.

I turned my head towards the door to find a familiar face.

I exhaled, "Paul."

"What do you think you're doing?" His Scouse accent hung on his words heavily.

"What?"

"Fainting by his apartment just so you could end up here. I know what yer thinking and I would like to take you," he said coming closer.

Paul was my half-brother, but to me he was just a normal full brother. Most of the time we knew exactly what the other was thinking and this was a prime example.

He grabbed my arm to help me out of the hospital bed and led me to the door. Before leaving the room he looked both ways as if crossing a street. We walked down the bright hallways of the hospital and took the elevator to one of the bottom floors. We walked up to a big grey door, this was it.

The morgue.

Paul opened the door for me and stayed in the hallway.

"You're not coming with me?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed, "Sasha, you know me. I can't be around those bodies, especially his."

I shrugged and walked in the room that was slightly colder than the hallway. Steel cubbyholes or something lined the walls, but there were a few gurneys in the middle of the room. I walked past each of them until I found the one that had a tag that read, "December 8."

He was covered up with a white sheet, but I could still see the outline of his body. I hesitated before pulling the sheet down. There he was, his eyes closed, blood and scratches staining his face. I had pulled the sheet down to his stomach, his bare skin was freezing and white as snow. There were two holes in his left shoulder and two on the left side of his chest. They were covered with flesh colored bandages, but I knew the holes were there.

Some of his light brown hair had fallen in his face, I brushed it away. I found his stiff hand and held it in mine.

"John," I whispered.

"I love you," I said a bit louder, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The pain was too much now. I broke down in tears, lying my head down on his cold, hard chest.

"John, do you remember when I first met you?"

"Do remember the fair that your band was playing at. And after the show you came up to me and informed me that I WAS going on a date with you," I let a laugh escape through my trembling lips.

"Remember our first date? Do you remember, John!"

I let my sobs consume me, "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I'm just sorry. You hurt me back then I didn't want you back because I was afraid you'd hurt me again. But I don't care about that anymore. That was so long ago. I just… I want you back right now! I don't want you to be gone. Please come back. Please."

"John," I said, "Remember? Do you remember our first kiss? I do."

"Please come back. Please. I need you. Do you remember all those times? John! Please answer me! Do you remember?"

I felt Paul grab me and take me away from him. Forever.

I yelled before Paul took me out of the room, "John! No!"

Paul shut the door behind us and grabbed me by my shoulders to face him, "Sasha. Calm down. He's gone. He's not coming back."

Paul held me in his arms and just for a second I let myself believe that it was John.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review! I really want to know what you think.<strong>


	2. Sweet Sixteen Surprises

**Author's Note: Thank you so much! You all that reviewed are awesome! Love ya! Anyway, Sasha's story officially begins at her sixteenth birthday! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Sixteen Surprises**

**November 17, 1956, Nashville, TN**

Sasha James walked up the drive to her families' ranch house. The trees had just turned the reds and yellows and oranges of fall. Today was her sixteenth birthday and she was expecting the one present she knew she'd never get. A car.

She walked in the front door and headed into the kitchen to find her mother sipping a glass of wine by the counter.

"Oh, is it someone's birthday today?" She asked Sasha.

"Mom!" Sasha said playfully smacking her mother's arm.

"Here, I made you this for after supper tonight," her mom moved out of the way to reveal and chocolate cake with the number sixteen written in pink icing.

Sasha hugged her mom to show her thanks and then leaned up against the counter, "So, when's dad coming back from his business trip in England?"

"Should be any day now. They were building another factory like one your dad manages in Liverpool. It's a huge opportunity for the company."

"Eww, Liverpool. Sounds like a disgusting place to live," Sasha said sticking her tongue out.

Her mom gave a small chuckle, "Now, go get your school clothes off and into something nice. We're eating in the dining room tonight."

Sasha started to walk off then turned to face her mother again, "Before dad left, were you guys fighting?"

"Sasha," her mom said sighing, "yes, we were."

"Why?"

"Because your father is just tired of some things," her mom replied.

"What? Like you going out every weekend and drinking and doing drugs and probably sleeping with strange men," Sasha said.

Her mother's behavior had always been a touchy subject for her and they never talked about it. Until now.

"Sasha, if it wasn't your birthday I would scold you for talking that way to me."

"Why mom, it's true. You've been doing it since I was a little girl," Sasha turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

When Sasha's mom finally called her down for dinner, she rushed down the stairs to find her dad standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" She called running and jumping into her dad's arms.

After dinner and dessert were finished, her mom led them to the living room for presents. She had finally opened the last one and still no car.

"Sasha I have one more present for you," her dad said, getting up.

He came back dragging and big box and put it in front of her, "Now, Sasha we couldn't get you a car, but I got you something in England that I know you'll love."

She opened the box and pulled out a guitar case, she unzipped it to reveal a shiny, dark brown acoustic guitar.

"Daddy, I love it! Thank you so much," she said smiling and gawking over her new guitar.

"I noticed your old one was looking pretty worn, so I picked this new one. It's a Rickenbacker. Apparently that's a top brand over there. I think it will look great sitting next to your other ones," he dad explained.

She strummed it softly, it sounded beautiful, even though it wasn't even properly tuned. She helped her mom clean up and they sat back on the couch.

"What did your friend Abigail get you today?" Her mom asked.

"She got me a ticket to the Opry tomorrow night; Elvis Presley is going to be there!" She answered with excitement.

"Who's driving?" Her dad asked.

"Drew going to take us in his car," she answered.

Her mom smiled, "Is that the boy you like?"

"He has a girlfriend now," Sasha said trying not to show her disappointment.

A blanket of silence fell over the room until her mom spoke a few minutes later, "Sasha, you're sixteen now and your dad and I have something we want to tell you."

Sasha brushed a strand of her brown curly hair out of her face and nodded slightly.

Her mom took a deep breath, "Several years ago, a year before you were born, I met a man named Jim McCartney in New York. He was from England and in town on a business trip or something. I fell in love with him and found out that I was going to have you shortly after he went back to England. I met your dad when you were a tiny baby."

Sasha stared at her parents in shock, "You mean dad's not my real dad?"

"Honey, I will always be your dad, I'm just not your biological father," he said.

Her mom spoke again, "Sasha, the last name on your birth certificate is McCartney and you'll have to go by that name some day."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Sasha said getting a little angry.

"We wanted to wait until you were mature enough to handle the news. We were going to wait until you were eighteen, but we figured that you were old enough now. I also got a call from Jim asking if you knew yet because he had a son a year or two younger than you that wanted to get to know his half sister," her mom handed her a letter, "This is a letter from him, his name is Paul. He wants to start communicating through letters."

"So now I have a half-brother that I've never even heard of in England," Sasha said trying to control her anger.

"I'm sorry. We just now was the right time to tell you. Please reply to Paul," her mom said.

"Will do. I'm going to bed. Thanks for all my birthday presents," she said kissing both her parents on their heads and heading to her room.

When she got to her room she sat down at her desk and switched on the lamp. The letter was addressed from James Paul McCartney in Liverpool, England. She opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Sasha,_

_This letter will be kind of short because I would just like to introduce myself. Well firstly, my name's Paul. I'm fourteen and the one thing that everyone knows about me is that I play guitars. My dad told me that your mom told him that you also play and have been playing for awhile. I guess we have something in common then. I couldn't believe it when I found out that I had an older half sister in America. I had to get to know you._

_I do want to get to know you, but I guess the truth behind me randomly writing a stranger who I just found out was my half sister yesterday, is because I need someone to talk to. Sure, I could talk to my dad, but it wouldn't be the same. You see, my mum died a few weeks ago from cancer and I've been pretty sad. _

_So please reply. I would love to have you to talk to._

_Sincerely,_

_Your half brother Paul._

After Sasha had finished reading she quickly got out a pen and paper and began to write a letter introducing herself and giving her regards to him about his mom. This would begin a long conversation through letters between Sasha and her newly found sibling, Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry if that chapter was boring. I just have to set things up. The next chapter will have Paul in it and probably John! Please keep the reviews coming!<strong>


	3. The New Girl

**Author's Note: I'm adding a new chapter for no particular reason other than I think my readers are awesome and I kind of want more reviews! Haha! Come on you guys can review! Don't hold back! Ha! No, seriously…review! Please! In this chapter, Sasha finally arrives in Liverpool.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 3: The New Girl**

**July 11, 1957, Liverpool, England**

Paul McCartney walked out to check the mail. Once he got it he looked through the pile to see if he had gotten any mail from Sasha. Over the past year or so he and Sasha had gotten pretty close through their letters. He found Sasha's letter and ran to his room. He opened it quickly and read over it.

_Dear Paul,_

_Looks like we're going to meet sooner than expected. My parents have gotten a divorce since the last time we talked. My dad got the opportunity to be president of the factory just like the one he manages in Liverpool. Both my parents agreed that it would be great for me to move there with him and to finally meet you and my biological father. _

_I guess I'll see you soon then. There's no need to reply to this, I'll probably be on my way by the time you get this._

_Love,_

_Your sister Sasha_

Paul couldn't believe it he was finally going to meet his sister. He could tell her all the things that he was going to tell her in his next letter in person. The biggest thing that he wanted to tell her was that he had just joined a band.

**July 13, 1957, Liverpool, England**

**Sasha's POV**

"Hey, dad, where does this box go?" I asked my dad while carrying a cardboard box.

He looked back at me from his new car, "Um, I think the kitchen."

I headed inside the foreign house and put the box in the kitchen. We had arrived in London last night, stayed in hotel, and then got to Liverpool this morning. I went back outside, squinting my eyes from the sun. I looked around my new street and saw a guy and his friends staring in my direction.

_You want picture, it lasts longer?_ I thought, I wish I had the courage to walk up to them and say that.

I helped my dad unload some more boxes from the moving truck that was a disgusting shade of mustard yellow. I would look over at the group of people every now and then. There was a guy in the front that looked around my age; he had his arm around a pretty brunette. He was cute, not gonna lie, but there was a certain way he was staring which made me think that he was trouble.

"Sasha, did you get the phone set up? I'm expecting a call," my dad said handing me another box.

"Yeah. Where's this one go?"

"Your room. Tell me if the phone rings," he called to me as I walked away.

I walked in the house and up the stairs and found an empty room that I liked. I walked back downstairs and looked at all the boxes we hadn't unpacked yet.

My dad walked in the house and shut the door. He sat down another box, "Well, this is the last one."

Right then the phone rang and my dad answered, "Hello, Bill James," he paused, "Oh, yes," another pause, "she'll be there. Alright, bye now."

I looked at him confused.

"Go get dressed. That was Jim McCartney, you're going over there for dinner tonight," my dad said.

In the car on the way to Paul's house, I noticed my palms starting to get sweaty and butterflies entering my stomach. It wasn't that I was nervous to meet Paul, I was nervous to meet my biological father. Would he like me? Am I what he wants in a daughter?

"Are you alright?" I heard my father ask.

I turned my head, "Just nervous."

"He'll like you. I don't see who wouldn't like you."

We pulled up to a cute little house, "Okay, this is it. Love you dad."

"Love you too, Sasha. Just remember, be polite and have fun."

I got of the car and watched my dad drive off. I walked up to the door and lifted my shaking arm to knock. Before I could knock the door opened and a lady threw her arms around me.

She stepped back after our hug, "You must be Sasha. You're so beautiful, I envy people with curly hair," she chuckled, "I'm Edie, Paul's aunt. Come in."

I stepped inside and she closed the door behind me, "Nice to meet you."

"You're probably wondering where Jim is. He's at work still. Don't worry he'll be home in time for dinner. Paul's down in the basement with some of his friends. Just go down those steps there," she pointed to a door in the corner.

"Thanks," I went to the door and opened it.

I started making my way down the steps. The basement door closed and suddenly I was nervous to meet Paul. I heard boys' laughter and continued slowly making my way down the steps.

I stepped into the basement and saw four boys gathered around instruments. They had been playing softly, but stopped as soon as I walked in.

A boy with black hair took off his bass guitar and ran towards me. He wrapped me in his arms, "Sasha. It's so good to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you too, Paul," I said, all my nervousness washing away in an instant.

He let go of me, "I want to introduce you to the band I'm in. We're called The Quarrymen. After John's school, he started the band."

He led me over to the band, "Everyone, this is me half sister Sasha from America. She plays guitar too."

"This is John Lennon," he said introducing me a brown haired boy. I recognized him; he was the boy who led the group staring at me today.

"'Ello, beautiful. I'm John," he said kissing my hand.

He was beyond cute and his accent was to die for, but he was a bad boy and I could tell.

There was a young boy sitting on the couch who spoke up, but his voice was quiet and shy, "I'm George."

Paul led me to the drummer, "This is Pete."

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said back.

"Sasha, would you like to hear us?" Paul asked me.

"Sure," I said.

Paul nodded the other boys, "Alright, you can take a seat on the couch."

"What should we play?" Pete asked.

John walked over to me, "You like Buddy Holly, sweet thing?"

I nodded and he walked back over to where the band was, "Alright then. The lady wants Buddy Holly.

When he said Buddy Holly a second time I noticed his glasses, they were like Buddy Holly's.

They started the song and I sat and watched, my eyes shifting to John and then to Paul and then back to John.

"Cause, that'll be the day when I die," John sang and the rest of the group finished up the song with their instruments.

I clapped and John came walking over to me, "You like it?"

"Yeah, you have a great voice," I said.

"Thanks. Paul said you played guitar. How long have you been playing?"

"My dad taught me when I was about six or seven," I said smiling.

John smiled back, "Wow! A long time then. If don't mind me asking…."

"I'm sixteen going on seventeen," I said cutting him off.

"Me too," he replied.

We stared at each other for a minute and I felt something deep inside of me that I had never felt before. Then he smiled at me and turned to talk to the rest of his band.

"Paul! Your father's on his way home. Are your friends staying for dinner?" I heard Edie call from upstairs.

Paul looked for responses in his band mates. Pete shook his head, "I would, but I have to get up early to help my dad on his car."

"I can't stay either," George said.

Paul nodded, "How 'bout you John? You staying?"

"Yeah, ain't got anything better to do," John replied looking at me.

"Just John's staying, Aunt Edie!" Paul called back up the steps.

"Okay, Paul. I'll set another place."

Pete and George left and we sat on the couch in the living room. John sat next to me and Paul sat across from us in the chair.

Paul sighed, "So Sasha, what school are you going to when it starts?"

"I think my dad said Quarry bank," I replied.

John sat up, "That's where I go to school. I could show you around on the first day."

"Alright," I said smiling at him.

I heard the door open and close, "Well, that's me dad," Paul said and the butterflies fluttered back into my stomach.

I followed John and Paul into the kitchen. A tall man turned around and saw me.

He walked towards me and brought me into to his arms, "Sasha, it's been too long. I should have met you before this."

We pulled away, "It's really good to meet you," I said.

We all sat down at the kitchen table and Jim asked me about my life and what my hobbies were and I learned a lot about him too. After dinner Paul, John, and I went out in Paul's backyard.

"It's nice out here," Paul said when we stepped outside.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I sat down on a bench and John sat beside me. Paul sat in the chair in front of us.

"Some tea sounds good, Paulie," John said.

Paul nodded his head in agreement, "I'll go make some. Be right back."

When Paul had gone inside, John yawned and stretched his arm out, resting it behind me.

"Smooth," I said softly.

John chuckled, "The wind's a bit chilly, why don't you scoot closer?"

I moved his arm from behind to where it was beside my leg, "I'll pass."

He put his hand on my thigh, "You sure? You seem lonely."

I moved his hand, "Don't touch me."

"Oh, touchy. Don't worry, I like girls who are a bit feisty," he leaned down close to my ear, "Means their good in the sack," he whispered.

I scooted farther away from him, "I like guys who don't lead a group staring at the new girl on the street."

"Sorry about that, that was Pete's idea. We were just curious," he said.

"And I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like you flirting with me," I said.

He laughed out loud, "Marie? She's not me girlfriend. I just keep her around for when I need relief."

"Relief?"

"Sexual relief," he said.

Silence fell over us and I realized how awkward I felt, but I loved being next to him.

"I don't think I've made the right first impression," he said suddenly, "Can I have a second chance?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to give me a chance," he said scooting closer to me.

I felt like backing away, but I couldn't move. He moved a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. His face got closer to mine and the minute our lips touched I felt sparks.

After our small kiss he backed away, "You feel that?"

I nodded.

"I've never felt that in a kiss before. That has to mean something," he said leaning in again.

This time his kiss was stronger and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. Man, he sure was a good kisser.

We heard someone clear their throat and quickly looked up to find Paul setting down a teapot and teacups, "I leave for ten minute and you're already kissing me sister, John."

John shrugged and fixed himself some tea. I fixed some as well, John was right it was kind of chilly from the wind. John put his arm around me and I leaned into him to share his warmth. I saw the slightest bit of a smirk play out on Paul's lips.

When it was time to go John offered to walk me home. I said goodbye to Paul and we headed on our way.

I shivered from the cool nighttime air and John put his leather jacket around me.

We stopped in front of my house, "Can I see you tomorrow, Sasha?"

"I don't see why not," I said.

John grinned, "I'll pick you up at two tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure," I said.

We embraced and he began kissing me again. He slipped his tongue in between my parted lips making our kiss more intense. His hands traveled up waist to my stomach. I pushed away from him; I knew where he was going to put his hands next.

"My dad will see," I said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Goodnight, John."

"Night, Sasha," he said.

Then he kissed me softly, put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk back to his house.

I walked up to the front door and went inside to find my dad waiting up for me.

He walked up to me, "So, how did tonight go?"

"It was wonderful," I said smiling and with that headed to my room.

I think I'm going to like Liverpool and it's all because of a boy named John Lennon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! I love to hear what you think about my chapters.<strong>


	4. Ferris Wheel at Sunset

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! John and Sasha's first date. Please review! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 4: Ferris wheel at Sunset**

**July 14, 1957 **

**Sasha's POV**

I pushed some dirt to cover up the bottom of the flower I had just planted. Last night when I was at Paul's house, my dad had picked up some flowers to do some landscaping. I was glad that he did that because that way the house would actually look like someone lived there.

The morning sun was a little hot; I wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Hey, what are doing up at seven am planting flowers?"

I turned around to find Paul standing on the sidewalk with a young boy that I recognized from last night. I got up and walked over to them.

"I got up earlier than this. I just thought that in the morning would be better because it's less hot, but I guess I was wrong," I said catching my breath.

Paul brought his hand up to shade his eyes up from the sun, "Well, would you like to take a break and come into town with me and George here?"

"Sure. Let me just take off this apron and gloves. Be right back," I said turning and walking inside my house.

Once inside, I took off my apron and gloves and placed them on a table in the foyer. I looked in the mirror above the table. Good thing I got in the shower and cleaned up this morning. I grabbed my purse off the coat rack and put on some other shoes and headed out the door.

"Ready?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," I replied walking next to Paul.

"Hello, George," I said to the boy on the other side of Paul.

"Hello," he replied.

I sighed, "Paul, I have to be back home by at least noon."

"Alright, we were just going to eat breakfast and pick up some dry cleaning for George's mum," Paul said.

"Okay," I said.

"May I ask why you have to be back at noon?" Paul asked smirking at me.

"John's picking me up at two," I answered.

George stopped walking, "You're going somewhere with John?"

I was in shock; that was the most I had heard George say since I met him, "Is that bad?"

"He'll rape you," George replied seriously.

"He will not, George. Be quiet," Paul said to George.

We started walking again, "Why did he say that?" I asked Paul.

"Just be careful. John has a reputation," he said.

"And he'll ruin yours," George said, "And you don't even know anyone yet."

Paul gave George a dirty look then turned to me, "Just be careful. John might hurt you Sasha. I could be an overly controlling little brother and say that you can't go out with him, but I won't say that. John said when he saw you; he'd never gotten that feeling that he felt before. He said that he feels like you could be his first serious love."

"What? Has he ever said before?"

"No, he surprisingly hasn't. I think he was actually being sincere, which is weird for John. But still, be careful. I'm warning you now," Paul said.

"Okay, I'll be careful. Promise," I said.

We walked into town and turned to go in a diner. We sat down at a table that was actually empty.

"This place is packed," I said as we sat down.

Paul and George sat down across from me, "Yep. It's one of the most popular diner's for breakfast in England," George said.

"George is exaggerating, but it is good," Paul said.

We ordered breakfast and they weren't lying when they said it was good. We talked some over coffee and tea after we ate and we didn't leave the diner until eleven.

"Look at the time," Paul said as we left, "We better hurry and get George's mum's dry cleaning."

We got to the dry cleaners and George went in while Paul and I stayed outside.

"What's John's reputation?" I asked curiously.

"Well, he's kind of…. How do I say this? Um, he's kind of a man whore," Paul said.

I looked at the ground, "Oh."

"But I'm sure you'll have a great time with him," Paul said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go," George said carrying dry cleaning.

They walked me back to my house and I said goodbye to them and went inside. I ran up to my room and took another shower. I got out of the shower and did my hair and makeup. I got dressed in a light purple dress and flats. I put a white sweater and some more money in my purse. By the time I was ready there was a knock at the door.

I opened it to find John standing there in jeans and a red checkered button up shirt, "Hi, come in."

He stepped inside, looking around nervously, "Hi."

"Don't worry, my dad's not here, he's at work. It is Friday you know," I said.

"Good," he said, exhaling.

I walked out the door and he followed me. I turned around and shut and locked the front door. We walked down the porch steps and John took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"So, John what are we going to do today?"

"Um, I was thinking we could go to Blackpool. There's some really fun stuff there and we can get some lunch. I promised me Aunt that I would bring you for dinner later," John said.

"I have to meet your Aunt?" I said, wondering why it wasn't his parents I was meeting.

He didn't say anything; we kept walking until we got to a bus stop.

"So, how do you like Liverpool so far?" John asked quietly while we waited for the bus.

I smiled at him, "Well, it's very nice. Everything that I've seen of it anyway. Paul and George were walking by my house this morning and asked me to go into town. We had breakfast at this cute little diner, the food was amazing. Then they walked me home after we picked up some dry cleaning. I got ready and you showed up just in time. What did you do this morning?"

John sighed, "Nothing much. Just sat in my room trying to write songs on my guitar to pass the time away."

"You write songs?"

"I try to anyway," he said looking at the ground.

"Oh," I looked at the ground too, "I was just wondering because I write songs."

He looked at me, "Maybe we could write songs together some day."

We went back to being quiet again. The bus came eventually and John took my hand and led me back to the back of the bus. We sat down, but John didn't let go of my hand.

I looked over at him, he was looking at the floor again, and he seemed upset, "John may ask what's wrong?"

"I'm just having an off day, luv. I'll be alright," he said not looking at me.

"Look at me," he looked at me, "You can tell me anything you know."

He sighed and a blanket of silence fell over us.

"Me uncle died a few weeks before you came here," he finally said.

I squeezed his hand, "I'm so sorry John."

John sighed then chuckled, "I usually don't share my feelings to anyone. Yet, here I am wanting to tell a girl a barely know everything about me."

I stayed silent, he spoke again, "When me aunt said she wanted to meet you tonight, I knew I would have to tell you why it was me aunt and not me parents."

Another round of silence happened, John exhaled, "Me dad left when I was little and me mum gave me away to me aunt and her and me uncle raised me. Then I thought about how much Uncle George would've liked you."

I rubbed his hand with my thumb, "Do you ever see your real parents?"

"Me dad is nowhere to be found and I go see me mom occasionally, ever since Uncle George's funeral," John said.

I sighed, I didn't know what it was like to be alone and not have any real parents, but at this moment I wish I did know somehow. That way I could at least sympathize with him.

I smiled at him, "Well, let's forget all our troubles today and have some fun."

John smirked, "That's exactly what we're going to do, luv."

The bus stopped and we got off. In the distance I saw a pier with carnival rides and loads of people. We walked towards the entrance of the pier.

"Just two?" The ticket taker asked.

"Yeah," John replied handing him some money.

The man handed him two tickets, "Don't lose these."

John handed the tickets to me and I slipped them into my purse. John took my hand in his and we entered the park. He led me to a little white building by the water.

"Get one of those picnic tables for us," he side walking to the window.

I went and sat down at a table that was in a nice quiet spot. John came back with some food on a tray and two drinks.

"Fish and chips," he said sitting down across from me, "You don't have the full English experience until you have fish and chips."

I chuckled, "You know, in America we call chips French fries."

"French fries? The French get credited for chips," he said, "Sasha, here's a life lesson, the French are just a bunch of hairy wankers."

I laughed, "Wanker? What's that?"

"You don't want to know," John said.

John and I finished our lunch, threw the trash away in the nearest trashcan, and walked to the amusement park. We rode the rides and fed the seagulls some bread that John bought at the fish and chips stand. When it was almost time for the sun to set John took me to the Ferris wheel. We climbed in one of the seats. The temperature was dropping so I put on the sweater I brought and snuggled up close to John.

We got to the top, John made me sit up, "I really like you Sasha. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I'm not a very nice guy and I'm sure Paul warned you, if you don't want be with me I understand. I'm just telling you that I've never had this feeling before. When we kissed last night at Paul's house, I felt something. I can't believe I go this soft when I'm around you, I can let down me guard with you."

"I really like you too, John," I didn't know what else to say to what he just said.

Right when the sun was setting and the sky had beautiful shades of pinks and purples and oranges, John kissed me.

We kissed until we got to the bottom of the Ferris wheel. We got off; John put his arm around my shoulders and walked me back to the bus stop. The bus was loading up in we got there, so we got a back seat and made out all the way to our destination. When the bus arrived on our street we walked up to John's house, we stopped at the gate.

"I had a wonderful time today. I just hope you aunt likes me," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "About that. Aunt Mimi can be kind of….tough."

He kissed me and then we walked through the gate and up to the front door. The door swung open and there stood and very mean looking older lady with jet black hair, she was frowning.

"John! You're late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What's Mimi going to say to Sasha? Please review!<strong>


	5. Mimi

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews that people have given so far. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 5: Mimi**

**July 14, 1957**

**Sasha's POV**

"John! You're late!"

"Sorry Mimi, but we had to ride bus back from Blackpool," John explained.

The lady sighed, "Come in."

We walked in the front door and she shut it behind us. John led me into the kitchen and we sat down at the table.

Mimi walked over to me as I was sitting down, "I'm Mary Elizabeth Smith, but everyone calls me Mimi. You must be Sasha."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Nice to meet you," she said before walking away.

She brought the food to the table and John and I began to fix our plates. When Mimi finally sat down we began to eat. We all ate in silence and I would glance over at John who was staring down at his food while he ate.

After dinner Mimi took our plates to the sink, "John, take your little friend into the living room."

I saw John briefly roll his eyes. I stifled a giggle and followed him to the living room. We sat down on the couch and Mimi came and sat down in the chair in front of us.

"So Sasha," she began, "Are you attending Quarrybank with John."

"Yeah, but I just moved here from America," I said starting to get a little nervous.

John must have felt me getting nervous because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Mimi sighed, "Really? Now what do you want to do with your life?"

"Um, I would really like to be a musician. But if that falls through, I don't know."

"A musician," Mimi said, "That's John's silly dream too. I want to tell you something Sasha, you better have what you're going to do planned out by the end of this year or you will go nowhere. You better be going to some kind of college because John is. And I don't want a girl that's going nowhere hanging around my nephew. I can tell just by looking at you that you will go nowhere. And…"

"Mimi!" John screamed cutting her off, "That's enough."

"John, I'm just telling her what I think of her."

"Well, let me tell you something Mimi, I like her and if you don't like that than you can kiss my bloody arse," John said through clenched teeth.

"Don't talk to me that way John Lennon. Maybe I don't like her," Mimi said.

I just sat there in shock, "May I use the restroom?"

"Down the hall to the left," Mimi said dryly to me.

I got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I began to hear Mimi and John shouting at each other. I didn't understand how one woman could be so hurtfully blunt. She didn't like me and she practically said that to my face. I stared at myself in the mirror. I watched a lonely tear run down my cheek. It was hard when my parents got a divorce and decided to move me to a completely different country a month and a half before my senior year. But I think sitting in that living room just now listening to John's aunt call me a failure was harder.

There was a knock at the door and John came in, "I'm sorry about her."

I turned him and the tears that I had been holding in for weeks finally spilled over. He brought me into his arms and we slid down the door of the bathroom still holding onto each other.

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, "Look at me. I'm crying like a baby to a really cute boy that I really like."

John chuckled quietly, "I don't care. Even me bad boy self cries occasionally."

John kissed me and picked me up bridal style. He walked us out of the bathroom and walked to the stairs still kissing me fiercely.

Mimi stood up and John stopped kissing me, "John that is no way to behave in front of me."

John grinned at her, "Mimi, suck it."

He began kissing me passionately again and walked fast up the stairs. The next thing I knew he walked us into what I guessed was his room. He laid me down on the bed and locked his bedroom door.

He stood over and undid his belt and stripped from his shirt. Then he bent down to kiss me again and tried lifting up my dress.

"John, stop. I can't do this," I said, "Not tonight. I barely know you."

"You know everything about me."

"Do I?" I asked him.

"Pretty much," he said kissing me again.

I pushed him away and stood up, "John, I have to get home. My dad's probably waiting up for me."

I started to open the door, but John stopped me, "When can I see you again?"

"Soon," I said smiling; I gave him a peck on the lips and walked out his door.

I walked home and saw the porch light on.

When I walked in my dad was standing by the door, "Where have you been?"

"I told you, I went out with John today. He took me to a little carnival on a pier and then we went to his house to have dinner with his aunt," I explained to my dad.

"Alright. I hope you had a good time. Goodnight," he said turning away.

"Goodnight, love you dad," I said to him.

He turned towards me, "Love you too."

I walked upstairs to my room and got dressed for bed. When I was about to get in bed I heard knocking on my window. I went over to the window and found John sitting in a tree waving at me.

I opened the window, "John, what are you doing up there?"

He climbed on a branch and through my window into my room, "I forgot to tell you something."

"Well, please whisper, my dad might hear us," I whispered to him.

He brought me close to him and kissed me, "I just wanted to say that I think I'm in love with you. I love you."

I was speechless.

John stared at me, "Sasha, do you feel the same way?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you," I said.

John kissed me, "Okay. Tomorrow night be at Strawberry Fields at eight. We're having a summer party and me band's playing."

"Okay, I'll be there," I said.

John kissed me again and climbed back out the window.

He turned back and looked at me, "Oh and I Sasha, I love you."

"Love you too John."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, they finally said that they loved each other. What do you think is going to happen at the party? Answer this question in your review!<strong>


	6. Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to the wonderful people who have reviewed!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Something <strong>

**Chapter 6: Strawberry Fields**

**July 15, 1957**

**Sasha's POV**

It was getting dark and it was also probably close to eight. I was on my way to Strawberry Fields to see John and Paul's band play. I studied a map of Liverpool almost all day so I could walk here without looking lost. I got to the entrance and walked in.

A stage was set and a band with people that I had never seen before played. There were so many people there and I couldn't find John.

"Sasha, over here!" I heard someone call out.

I followed the voice and found Paul, "Where's John?"

"He's preparing," Paul said.

I was confused, "Preparing?"

"For the show. Tuning his guitar and taking a deep breath. Sometimes John gets stage fright before shows," Paul explained.

George came up to Paul, he had a guitar wrapped around him, "Paul, come on. We're about to go on."

"Alright," Paul turned to me, "Sasha try to move up to one of those tables near the stage."

Paul left and I looked around. There were tables set up for people to sit and talk and eat. I found an empty table near the front and sat down.

"Hey, you're the new girl in town, aren't you?" I heard someone ask behind me.

Three girls sat down at my table and I nodded.

"Saw you hanging out with John yesterday," a brunette that looked awfully familiar said.

"Yeah, so," I replied.

She sighed, "You're new here and you don't know a lot about the people here. First of all, I'm Marie and second of all, John is not your type."

"Hello Marie. I'm Sasha and how do you know my type," I said.

"I don't, but John is nobody's type. He'll get what he wants from you and just leave. He's probably had sex with at least half of the girls his age at Quarrybank. He's out of control and he see's you as vulnerable because you're new," she said.

"He doesn't act that way around me. I have something different with him," I said.

She chuckled, "That's what he wants you to think. Let me guess, for your first date he took you to Blackpool and kissed you on the Ferris wheel."

I didn't reply to her, I just looked away. John loved me, he even told Paul that he felt serious about me and Paul wouldn't lie.

I noticed that the other two girls hadn't talked until Marie left to get a drink.

"Don't listen to her," the blonde girl said catching my attention.

"Yeah, she's just mad because John's actually is serious about you. He just wanted her for one good time in the woods," the black headed girl said, laughing at the end.

I sighed, "I know. He told me that he loved me."

"Really," the blonde asked, "I'm Michelle by the way."

"And I'm Shelley," the black headed girl said.

I smiled at them, "Nice to meet you both."

We sat a few moments in silence until I heard Shelley talk again, "Looks like Marie found her a new boy." I looked behind me and saw Marie all over some red headed boy.

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention please," A boy on stage said into a microphone, "Give it up one more time for Rory Storm and the Hurricanes. They did awesome! And now the moment everyone's been waiting for. Please give a warm welcome to The Quarrymen!"

Everyone erupted in cheers when the boy left and John, Paul, George, and Pete ran onto the stage.

John walked up to the microphone in front, "Well Hello Strawberry Fields!"

They crowd erupted in cheers.

"I'm John and we're The Quarrymen."

More cheers.

"Thank you! Alright, I'd like to dedicate this first song to a very special girl. She likes Buddy Holly and I hope you do too," John looked at me and smiled.

They started playing 'That'll be the Day' and the crowd cheered once again.

When they were finished performing they're set they bowed and ran off stage, I stood up and John ran up to me.

He took off his guitar and handed it to George, "Take care of that, George."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here. I want to show you something."

John took my hand and led me to the table where all the snacks were and lifted up the tablecloth and got a picnic basket out from under it.

He led me through the woods to a clearing. It was dark, but I could still see the beautiful flowers and pretty trees. He laid a blanket out and sat down, patting the spot in front of him.

I sat down, "John, your show was really good. You guys are really talented; I think you could go somewhere."

"I don't know. I heard it was pretty hard to get somewhere," he pulled a bottle out of the picnic basket; "Since the show was so good I think we should celebrate."

"I don't drink," I told him.

"You don't drink or you've never tried it," he said smirking at me.

He pulled out some glasses and a plate of sandwiches, "Made 'em meself."

We started eating the sandwiches and John poured some of the light brown liquid into the two glasses.

I took a sip of mine; it burned my throat going down, "Oh God, this is strong."

"I know," John said downing the whole glass and pouring himself another.

After John had drunk so many glasses I had lost count I was on my third glass and started to feel a little weird.

John was already far gone; he scooted over and put his arm around me kissing me on the neck, "You'd be more comfortable with that dress off."

I scooted away from him. My thoughts were starting to get clouded, but I could still think. I knew where I was, unlike John. I wanted to do this with him, but I didn't want my first time to be with a guy who was drunk.

"John, can we wait?" I said quietly.

"For what?" He slurred.

"To do this when you're not drunk," I said.

John giggled, "Sasha, I'm not drunk. I know where I am. I'm in beautiful Strawberry fields with a beautiful you. I'm just kind of tipsy."

"Kind of?"

He laughed and then leaned over and kissed me fiercely. He pulled away to undo his belt and take off his shirt.

"Turn around," he whispered.

I turned around and he spoke, his hot breath on the back of my neck, "Move your hair."

John wasn't as drunk as I thought. Maybe he was just tipsy. I moved my hair and he unzipped my dress. I turned around to face him and he pulled my dress over my head. I felt exposed and insecure sitting in front of him in my bra and panties.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful," he said reading the expression on my face.

He undid his jeans and slid them off. Then he kissed me again and we lied down on the blanket. Our kiss got more intense and John wrapped his arms around me and unhooked my bra. I slid his underwear down his legs and he did the same to me. We were both fully exposed and John positioned himself on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and we began to make love, carefully and slowly at first.

The sun hit my eyelids hard and forced me to wake. I looked around and suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding back to me. I looked to my right to make sure it was just a dream, but it wasn't. John's naked body was lying next to mine.

"No," I said to myself. I let him do exactly what Paul warned me of.

I got up quickly, my joints and bones were still sore and I had the faint trace of a headache. I gathered my clothes and put them on. John started to stir.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Uh, me head."

He looked at me, "Where ya going?"

"I'm sorry John. Last night was a mistake. Paul warned me, but…."

"Hey," he said getting up.

He put on his underwear and jeans and then he kissed me, "I don't care what you've heard people say about me. Last night was not another one of my charades, it was real. What I felt was real. Out of all the girls I've been with, I haven't felt that before. I love you and it wasn't a mistake."

I kissed him, "I love you too, but I really have to go, my dad."

I started to walk away, "Tell him you were at Paul's house," I heard John say.

"What?"

"Your dad, tell him you spent the night at Paul's house."

I smiled, "Thanks John."

"Oh and Sasha," John said running up to me, I turned to face him, "Come by me house at one for lunch."

"Will do," I said smiling at John.

I walked away. I knew that I was glowing with happiness and I had never been more excited for lunch in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! <strong>


	7. Hello Little Girl

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews. I really enjoy reading them! They make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 7: Hello Little Girl**

**July 16, 1957**

The bright sun came through the curtains casting a small pool of light on Sasha's face. She awoke and sat up feeling the muscles pop in her back. She had arrived home this morning just in time to eat some of her dad's pancakes for breakfast. When she told him that she had gone to the party, spent the night at Paul's house, and they hadn't got much sleep therefore she was going to take a nap, he bought it with no questions asked.

She looked over at her clock: 12:05.

_Crap! I have to get ready to go meet with John! _She thought as she hastily threw the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom. She got in the shower quickly and dried and fixed her hair. She applied her make up and walked back to her room to get dressed in her favorite pink dress.

The phone on her desk rang and she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sasha, its John," John said on the other line in his cute accent.

"Hey, how'd you get this number?"

"Paul gave it to me," John chuckled.

Sasha laughed, "Okay. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could bring your guitar along," John said.

"Sure. I guess I could," she replied.

John spoke again, "Alright, love you."

Sasha smiled, "Love you too, John."

She heard the phone being hung up on the over line and smiled as she put down her phone. She couldn't believe that it was almost three days in town and she had already fallen in love and had her first time.

John was wonderful, despite all the rumors she'd heard about him. She didn't listen to what people told her about John because he didn't act the way people described around her. She got out her notebook and wrote her thoughts down for song ideas later.

She grabbed her dark brown Taylor guitar that her dad had bought her for her fourteenth birthday and put it in its case. She grabbed her purse off her desk and walked downstairs and out the front door with her guitar in tow.

She spotted John walking toward her house. As he got closer she noticed and red guitar swung around and resting on his back and that he was smoking a cigarette.

She walked up to him when she got to the end of the sidewalk, "I thought I was coming to your house for lunch."

He looked in her eyes through his Buddy Holly style glasses, "Well, change of plans. We're going to me mum's house."

"Your mom?" Sasha asked.

"Yep. She invited me. I told her you were going to come along and she can't wait to meet you. And don't worry she's nothing like Mimi," he grabbed Sasha's guitar and put it in his left hand.

Then he kissed her, put his cigarette out on the street, and grabbed her left hand with his right and they started walking.

Halfway there Sasha finally spoke, "I didn't know you smoked."

"Well I do," he said.

She looked down at the ground as they walked. John was acting different today; he was acting more like what people described him as.

_Maybe Mimi had made him mad this morning. _She thought as they stepped onto a field.

John sighed, "You mad at me for last night?"

"No John, it was absolutely wonderful," Sasha looked away from him, "It was my first time though."

"It was?" John asked stopping them in the field.

"Yeah," she said looking at him.

He let go of her hand and put his hand to his forehead, "Now I feel even more horrible."

"Why do you feel horrible?"

John sighed, grabbed her hand, and they started walking again, "Well, I mean, I kind of took advantage of you with the drinking and all that. I felt bad because you're a really nice girl and I didn't really know if you wanted to do that."

"Well, don't feel bad," Sasha said, "I didn't particularly want to until we starting doing it because I was a little scared and a lot nervous."

John looked at her, "I just don't want you to feel like you're another one of my one night stands. I just act like that because I find those types of girls that are willing to do anything and partly because I'm a teenage boy who feels like he can do whatever the hell he wants."

"I don't feel like that John, I promise."

They stopped at the edge of the field and at the beginning of a suburb street.

John grinned at her, "Good because you're not like those other girls. You're different and that's a good thing."

John leaned down and started kissing her.

She pulled away after a few moments, "John, I'm not trying to kill the moment or anything, but I'm kind of hungry.

John laughed and put his arm around her, "Okay. We're here."

They walked up to the first house on the street. It was a cute little house that screamed 'Suburb family.' It was even complete with a white picket fence. John walked Sasha up the sidewalk and onto the front porch.

John knocked and a red headed woman answered, smiled, and brought him into a hug, "My dream!"

She pulled back and elbowed John playfully, "John, who's your friend here?" On the word friend she winked to him.

John cleared his throat and put his hand on the small of Sasha's back, "Mum, this is Sasha," he turned to her, "Sasha, this is me mum."

"You're so beautiful," John's mom said, and then she leaned over to John and whispered loudly so that Sasha could hear, "You've got a winner John."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lennon," Sasha said smiling at her.

John's mom laughed, "Don't be silly. Call me Julia. Your accent let me have a guess. You're from America, but you're from the south."

"I'm from Nashville," Sasha said quietly.

"I knew it! Well, look at me being rude. Come in," Julia said stepping back inside.

John took Sasha's hand again and led her inside. Then he let go to put their guitars on the couch in the living room. The living room was kind of simple. There was a couch and two chairs. Opposite the couch was a piano, beside that was a record player, and a banjo was sitting in the corner behind one of the chairs.

"You don't have a guitar case?" Sasha asked John as he led her to the dining room.

John looked over to her, "Nope. I get along without it just fine, too."

They sat down at the table and Julia brought three glasses of lemonade.

"Mum, what are we having for lunch?" John asked her.

Julia smiled at him, "I fixed some Scouse."

She left and Sasha leaned over to John, "What's Scouse?"

John chuckled, "It's what Liverpool is famous for. That's why we're called Scousers. It's like stew, you'll like it."

Julia brought out John and Sasha's bowls and then came right back and sat down with hers. Sasha tasted it and it was delicious. They all sat in there for almost two hours talking and eating. After lunch John led Sasha to the living room and Julia went to do some laundry in the backyard.

"I want you to play something for me," John said.

Sasha looked away from him and then back to him, "I don't usually play for people. I would play for my mom and my best friend back in Nashville, but that's it."

John smiled, "Come on. Play me a song that you wrote and I'll play you one that I wrote."

Sasha got her guitar out of its case and grabbed her pick, "I wrote this one about my best friend and I starting high school and something she went through that year. It's called fifteen."

Sasha started strumming the opening chords and then she sang.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<em>

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know, I haven't seen you around before"<em>

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
>Well, count to ten, take it in<br>This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
>Fifteen<em>

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be outta here as soon as we can<em>

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
>And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin 'round<br>But in your life you'll do things greater than  
>Dating the boy on the football team<br>But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<em>

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<br>And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
>Who changed his mind and we both cried<em>

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>I've found time can heal most anything<br>And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<em>

_Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

John kissed her when she had finished playing, "You are amazing. You wrote that? And your voice and your guitar playing, everything was perfect."

"Thanks," she said putting her guitar back in its case, "Now play me a song."

John grabbed his guitar, "Okay. This one's to you."

_Hello little girl,_

_Hello little girl,_

_Hello little girl._

_When I see you everyday,_

_I say: mm mm hello little girl._

_When you're passing on your way_

_I say: mm mm hello little girl._

_When I see you passing by_

_I cry mm mm hello little girl._

_When I try to catch your eye_

_I cry mm mm hello little girl._

_I send you flowers_

_But you don't care._

_You never seem to see_

_Me standing there._

_I often wonder_

_What you're thinking of._

_I hope it's me_

_And love love love._

_So I hope there'll come a day_

_When you'll say: mm you're my little girl._

_It's not the first time_

_That it's happened to me,_

_It's been a long lonely time_

_And it's funny funny to see_

_That I'm about to lose my mi-mi-ind._

_So I hope there'll come a day_

_When you say: mm mm_

_You're my little girl, mm mm mm._

_You're my little girl, mm mm mm._

_You're my little girl, oh yeah._

_You're my little girl._

John kissed Sasha and she smiled at him, "John that was great. I don't know what to say. I mean, I've always written the songs about other people, but I don't think I've ever had someone write a song for me. Thank you."

"Sasha, I know I'm kind of late with this, but I'd like to ask you a question," John paused and Sasha nodded for him to continue, "Would you want to be my girlfriend and go steady and all that?"

Sasha kissed him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and then pulled away resting her forehead against his, looking into his eyes, "Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: John and Sasha are official! Woo! By the way, the songs used in this chapter are credited to Taylor Swift and John Lennon. Please be wonderful some more and review!<strong>


	8. Teardrops on my Guitar

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind words. I love reading what you have to say about my story. Anyway, in this chapter Sasha finds out who the real John Lennon is. And she meets another future Beatle.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 8: Teardrops on my Guitar**

**September 19, 1957**

Sasha grabbed her book bag and walked out the front door. School had started two weeks ago and Sasha liked Quarrybank. She walked up to John's house and knocked on the door.

Aunt Mimi answered, "Oh, it's you. John told me to tell you that he's not walking you to school today."

"Okay," Sasha said turning around and walking away.

As she walked to school, she pondered some reasons why John wouldn't walk her to school. She finally settled on the reason that he may be sick and not going to school today.

When she got to school she walked through the courtyard, but John was nowhere in sight. She went to her locker to grab her books for her first class. John was there at his locker next to hers with his friends gathered around.

"Hey John," she said quietly.

He turned around to face her, but he didn't say anything he just made a face and turned back to his friends.

Sasha continued getting her books in her book bag and wondering why John would be made at her.

"Hey Lennon, when's your girlfriend gonna stop hanging about all the time," she heard one of his friends say.

Pete sighed, "Yeah John, she's even at band practice."

John laughed, "I know. It's quite annoying."

All the boys laughed. Sasha slammed her locker and walked past him stopping and looking at him.

"Sasha, what are looking at? Sod off," John said.

His friends all laughed at her again.

Sasha felt tears building up, but she didn't let them fall. She turned around and walked to class. She sat down at her desk and wondered why John was acting the way he was. She hadn't done anything to him. He did stand her up yesterday after school, but she thought that maybe he just forgot. Their summer was romantic. They'd spent almost every day together and some nights they'd go down to Strawberry Fields to make love. Up until now John would walk her to school each morning and hang out with her in the hallway between classes.

"Hey, you're John's girlfriend," she heard someone say behind her.

A boy sat down beside her, he had a rather large nose, but beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know," Sasha replied.

He sighed, "What do ya mean? Isn't he your boyfriend? You guys are going steady and all that."

"Well, he kind stood me up yesterday and blew me off just now."

"Ah, the real John has been revealed," The boy said, Sasha looked at him, confused, "Didn't anyone warn ya about 'im. He's cold, has no heart, and just keeps ya around for a good screw."

"Yes, I was warned, but I…"

"You didn't listen because he wooed you with his charm," The boy cut her off, "Me name's Richard by the way, but me friends recently gave me the nickname of Ringo."

"Ringo?" Sasha said, "Why Ringo?"

"Cause I wear rings when I play drums. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to wear them at school because it's against dress code and all that."

Sasha smiled, "Oh, how come you haven't been here until now."

"Been sick. Real sick. In the hospital," Ringo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you're better," Sasha said.

Ringo chuckled, "I'm fine and I'm used to it anyway. I had this weird condition when I was a lad and was in the hospital most of me childhood. It just flares up occasionally now."

"Oh," Sasha said.

"What part of America are you from?"

Sasha smiled, "Nashville. Tennessee."

"Ah, music city," Ringo said, "I heard you were a good singer slash songwriter slash guitar player."

"Who told you that?"

"Heard through the grapevine," Ringo smiled, "Anyway, would you be willing to be me band's opener."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean play before we come on. It would be good for you. I'll drum for you and I can get some of the rest of the band to play bass and another guitar."

"I don't know," Sasha said, "In front of all those people?"

"Yeah, it's fun," Ringo said.

The teacher walked in the classroom, "Alright class, get out your English Literature books, we're reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."

Ringo leaned over and whispered to Sasha, "I'll tell you the details after class."

"Richard, quiet," the teacher yelled to Ringo.

"Now silently read scene one of act one to yourselves. Tomorrow I'll be assigning parts. If I hear one peep from anyone, you'll get the ruler to the hand."

The class began reading until the bell rang. The students filed out of the classroom and Ringo followed Sasha to her locker.

"What band are you in?" Sasha asked opening her locker.

"Rory Storm and the Hurricanes," Ringo replied.

"Oh, I saw you guys this summer. You were good," Sasha said.

Ringo smiled, "Thanks, so will you do it?"

Sasha got her history book and closed her locker, "Yeah."

Ringo scribbled down something on a piece of paper, "Okay. This is me phone number in case you decide you don't want to do it. Meet me at that address with your guitar; we're having band practice tonight at five thirty."

"Okay," Sasha said putting the piece of paper in her purse.

"You wanna tell me why you're hanging around me girlfriend," she heard John say.

"I was just introducing meself," Ringo said.

Ringo walked away and Sasha slammed her locker and walked past John.

He grabbed her book bag and pulled her back to him, "Sorry about this morning."

"You don't want me hanging around so much anymore, I won't," Sasha pushing him away.

In her next class she sat next to her friend Shelley and when John and Pete walked into class she ignored him.

When the bell rang John caught up to her, "Sasha, I'm sorry."

"If you're really sorry than maybe I can reconsider breaking up with you," Sasha said as she kept walking.

John sighed, "Don't do that, please."

"Alright," she said turning around and facing him.

John kissed her, "Sorry, going to be late for me next class."

At the end of the school day Sasha walked outside to go home. John and his friends walked up to her.

"Hey John, when your done with her tonight send her over to my house. She looks like she'd be good," a boy she didn't recognize said.

John stood there and stared at her.

"Tell her John," Pete said.

John looked into her eyes, "We have band practice tonight, so you better not be there."

Sasha spit in his face, "I had plans anyway. With Ringo."

She started to walk away, but John grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her around to face him, "You better not go anywhere with him."

"Well I am," she turned around and walked away.

She stopped and turned back around, "I see right through you John. Your bad boy image is a lie. You act this way so people can't see that you're just a big baby who is still crying about his parents leaving him years ago."

"Sasha," John yelled.

She walked away and didn't look back.

That night she packed up her guitar and headed to the address that Ringo wrote down. When she got there Ringo was waiting for her.

"I'm glad you came. Let's go inside. The boys want to hear you before they accept you as our opener," Ringo said leading her to the garage.

She sat down on a stool with her guitar and began playing them a song she wrote.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
><em>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<em>  
><em>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about<em>  
><em>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
><em>And I can't even see anyone when he's with me<em>  
><em>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly,<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>  
><em>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_  
><em>I'll put his picture down and maybe<em>  
><em>Get some sleep tonight<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>  
><em>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<em>  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into.<em>

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Rory, the leader of the band, smiled at Sasha, "You're perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, Sasha is one step closer to her dream of becoming a musician. I know Ringo didn't go to school with John, but this is FICTION, so now he does. Haha! The song belongs to Taylor Swift.<strong>


	9. The New Name

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to quarrygirl, thanks for the idea of Paul talking to John. Everyone should go check out her story, 'In My Life' because it's freaking awesome! You can find it under my favorite stories. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 9: The New Name**

**September 30, 1957**

Paul McCartney walked down the streets of Liverpool with his hands shoved in his pockets. He heard footsteps running up to him, but he kept walking because he had a good feeling about who it was.

"Paul, wait up," he heard John say from behind him.

Paul sighed when John started walking beside him, "'Ello John."

"You're still mad me aren't you?"

Paul stopped walking, "After the way you treated me sister, yes I'm still mad," Paul started walking again," You know, I warned her about you. If you do her like the other girls you've been with, I'll cripple ya."

"I like to see you take me, McCartney," John laughed.

Silence filled the air around them. Paul was mad about John treating Sasha the way he did. Telling her she wasn't welcome at band practice anymore. Well. Paul hadn't talked to him since then and Sasha hadn't either.

"So, where you goin'?" Paul heard John ask him.

"I'm going down to the Cavern. Sasha's opening for Rory Storm and the Hurricanes," Paul said.

"Is she now? Well, I think I'll join you," John replied.

Paul rolled his eyes and kept walking. They got to the Cavern and sat at a table close to the stage.

The leader of the band, Rory, came out on stage, "'Ello. I'd like to introduce you to my band's new opening act. Her name is Sasha McCartney and she's from Nashville, TN in America. The songs she's going to play tonight are all her own. Please give a warm welcome to Sasha McCartney."

Sasha walked out on stage and picked up her acoustic guitar and slid the strap around her shoulders. Ringo came out and sat behind his drum set and two other boys came out to play electric and bass guitar for Sasha.

Sasha walked up to the microphone, "Hi, This is my first time on stage, so please be nice. And thanks for coming out tonight."

Sasha played about six of her songs that she had rehearsed with the band and then said thank you and walked off the stage. John looked around at all the people giving her a standing ovation.

Paul led him backstage to greet her. She had her guitar packed up and about to leave.

"Sasha, you were absolutely amazing tonight," Paul said hugging her.

"Thanks Paul," she said looking over his shoulder at John.

When Paul released Sasha from his embrace, John walked up to her and kissed her softly.

"I've missed you. You were incredible," John said.

Sasha smiled, "Thanks."

John turned to Paul, "Wait outside for us; I have to talk to Sasha alone."

When Paul left John turned away from Sasha and then turned back to face her, "You know, the things you said to me that day hurt."

Sasha got closer to him and looked into his brown eyes, "But they were true. I do see right through you. You can't fool me with this front that you put up for everyone. You're going to have to let your guard down with me."

"I thought I told you already. I can let me guard down around you."

"That was during the summer John. You changed when school started and your friends were around. I figured that you changed because that's the John they know. But, the John I know is opposite of a bad boy. He's a human being with feelings that's been done a lot of wrong in his life."

John was silent. The image that he'd worked years to get has been shattered in an instant by a girl that moved her three months ago from America.

"If you would consider, I would like you to open for the Quarrymen instead," John said after a few moments.

Sasha smiled, "I will. On one condition though, you have to stop being a dick towards me."

John laughed, "Okay."

Sasha flew into John's arms, "I love you."

John pulled away and kissed her, "I love you too."

John put his arm around Sasha and they walked outside to meet Paul.

"Well, Paul, I'd like you to meet the new opening act for the Quarrymen, Sasha McCartney," John said trying to mimic Rory.

Paul laughed and turned towards Sasha, "Really?"

Sasha nodded. They started to walk off, Paul in front and John and Sasha walking behind.

"Yep. Wherever The Quarrymen go, Sasha goes. Right Paul?" John asked.

"Right," Paul agreed.

**July 15, 1958**

Sasha lay awake staring at the ceiling. A year had gone by since she moved to Liverpool and her and John's relationship was going strong and probably had gotten stronger with the summer. School was over for good until she found a college to go to.

The door to her room opened and her dad rushed in, "Sasha, that John boy is on our front porch crying hysterically. He wants you."

"John," Sasha said jumping up and slipping on her house shoes.

She flew down the stairs in just her night gown and opened the front door to reveal a crying John.

He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and cried into to her hair.

"John, calm down. Come in and sit down," Sasha said letting go of him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. She shut the door and led John to the living room and sat him on the couch.

She sat in front of him and a wiped the tears from his cheeks, "John, what's wrong? Start from the beginning."

"Mum's dead," John cried leaning over to her again.

Sasha gasped, "Julia? What happened?"

John cried more so Sasha rubbed his back softly.

He sat up and calmed himself down, "She was crossing the street and some cop that was drunk and off duty hit her. He ran her over," John started crying again.

Sasha brought him into her arms, "It's okay. I'll help you get by. I promise. But, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," John said looking at her.

"What's this about Hamburg that Paul called me today and told me about? He was talking so fast I couldn't understand him," Sasha said hoping that a subject change would help John calm down.

"We're going to Hamburg to play clubs every night. You're going too, since you're the official opening act," John said quietly.

Sasha grinned, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, some guy wants us to do this and I told him no you, no us," John said.

Sasha hugged John and they stayed in an embrace for a long time. John lied down on the couch and Sasha got a blanket and lied with him.

Right as Sasha was about to drift off, John whispered, "Oh and we changed the band's name. It's the Beatles now. Beetle with and e and a instead of two e's. I like it, don't you?"

"Yeah John," Sasha replied, "The Beatles is a great name."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so I know the Beatles didn't go to Hamburg until 1960, but once again, this is fiction and in this story they're going to Hamburg in the latter part of 1958 and most of 1959. So now that everyone's clear, please review!<strong>


	10. Hamburg

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your kind words! Review! This chapter features the Beatles legendary time in Hamburg, but backed up to 1959.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 10: Hamburg**

**March 2, 1959**

**Sasha's POV**

I sat on the bed with my guitar and songbook in the hotel room that John and I were sharing. Our stay in Hamburg had been an emotional roller coaster, with John cheating on me once with some prostitute in the bathroom of the club we played. That night the Beatles manager, Alan Williams, had found John in there with her and demanded him to come on stage right that instant. John, of course, being him, came out on stage in his underwear with a toilet seat around his neck. I found out why after the show. I had been angry that night and made him sleep on the couch in the hotel room. We quickly made up when John took me out for a romantic dinner the next night.

The phone on the nightstand rang. I put down my guitar and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sasha, this is your mother."

"Mom," I said. I hadn't talked to my mother in over a year.

"I heard that you're in Hamburg, Germany without an adult," she said in her mom voice.

I sighed, "Mom, I'm an adult. I'm eighteen."

"Well, I just found out from your father that you were there."

My dad had been reluctant to let me go, but after I begged him and told him that this was a great opportunity for my music career, he agreed to it.

"Mom, dad let me come here. I can finally reach my dream of becoming a famous singer," I told her, she knew my dreams.

John walked in.

"I just want you to be okay," my mom said.

"I am okay," I said looking at John, "I have to go mom. Bye."

"Bye," she said.

I hung up and jumped off the bed and into John's arms. He kissed me and sat me back on my feet.

"Get ready," he said walking to the closet to get a jacket.

It was eleven and I was still in my pajamas, "Why?"

"We have to go rehearse. We're playing a different club tonight. They're going to have lunch there for us," John explained slipping on the leather jacket.

"Okay," I grabbed some clothes, kissed John quickly, and rushed off to the bathroom.

Besides the occasional fight, John and I were pretty in love. I think he might be the one. I just hope he feels the same about me. I got in the shower and did my hair and makeup. I got dressed in a black dress with floral print and black cowboy boots. I walked to the living room section of the hotel room and saw all the guys sitting on the couches. John and George had their guitars and were practicing some chords.

I sat in between John and Paul.

"Hey sis," Paul said smiling.

"Hey little brother," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sasha, you're going to get cold without a jacket," I heard Pete say.

"I'll be fine."

John slipped his jacket off and put it around my shoulders, "Here you go, love."

"Thank you, love," I said smiling at John.

He laughed, "I already got your guitar packed up."

He put his guitar in the case that I got him for his birthday, "Alright boys and Sasha, let's go."

The band stood up. I stood up and John grabbed my hand after lighting a cigarette.

"Get all our guitars, George," John said, leading me to the door.

I looked back and saw George struggling with all the guitars. I let go of John's hand to help George. I got mine and John's guitar to carry.

John walked back to us, "Sasha, what are ya doing, helping 'im?"

I looked at George, and then gave John his guitar, "Carry your own guitar John. George can't carry all four."

"Well, he's the youngest. That's his job," John said.

"Not anymore. I have seen you treat him this way for too long. Just because he's the youngest doesn't mean that he's the slave," I told John.

John walked back to the door and stomped out. I started to walk out as well following Pete and Paul.

"Sasha," I heard George say, I turned around to face him, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said smiling at him.

I continued walking. George had gotten quieter when we got to Hamburg, mainly because John started to pick on him more. Back in Liverpool, he would speak up and ask to sing a song, but after too many rude comments from John, he stopped asking. Now he just stood near the back and played his guitar.

That night we played at the new club. Even more groupies were hanging around outside. John stumbled up to them after the show and some heavy drinking. I stayed back with George while Paul, John, and Pete chose themselves a lady. John had his arm around some girl and walked up to me.

"John, I'm your girlfriend," I said through clenched teeth.

"That's why you have a special job. You get to watch," John said, his breath smelled like a mini bar.

He grabbed my hand and started to walk back to the hotel, "John, don't do this to me," I pleaded with him.

His kissed the other girls' neck then would lean over to me and do the same. He had never stooped as low as this, cheating in front of me.

When we got to the hotel all the boys went to their separate rooms with their girls, except George who sat on the couch to read a book.

John pulled me into our room with the girl.

"Sasha, you sit and watch," he slurred pushing me into a corner.

I watched as John and the girl started to undress each other. I got up to leave. If John was going to cheat on me in his drunken stupor, I was not going to watch.

"Sasha," John growled, "If you don't stay in this room, you'll have a punch to the face."

I sat back in the corner. John and a girl were both undressed and began to have sex on the bed that John and I would share every night.

I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. I closed my eyes to escape from this, but I could still the sounds and moans they were making. After a few hours on sitting in the corner crying, I noticed that they had finally fallen asleep. I sneaked out of the room and into the living room to find George still sitting on the couch reading. The small glow of a lamp illuminated the room slightly.

"Why aren't you in your bed?" I asked him quietly.

He turned around to face me, "I share a room with Paul. I'm not sleeping in their when he's in the bed beside me with some bird," he paused, "I'm sorry about John."

I went to sit beside him, "I'm done with him. This morning I thought he was the one, but after the way he treated you today and now this, I'm just done."

"Have you been crying?" George asked wiping a stray tear from my chin.

I sighed, "He made me watch them."

George put his book down and scooted closer to me, "I knew John was a jerk, but not that much of a jerk. That's awful."

"It's alright," I said

"No its not," he said.

Then he did something that surprised me, he brought me into his arms. I slowly wrapped my arms around him to return the hug. Then he pulled away and grinned.

"You don't deserve someone like him," George said quietly, moving his face closer to mine.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine. It was more than I've felt in a kiss for a long time.

He pulled back and I opened my eyes, "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't say sorry. It was wonderful," I said.

Silence filled the room. George and I sat gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight," he offered.

I nodded my head slowly. George got up and brought some pillows and blankets back. I moved over to the chair and watched George make a bed on the couch. He had been through so much. It was hard to believe he had just turned sixteen. He was way more mature than John.

"Alright. I guess I'll sleep on the floor," George said.

"You don't have to," I said quietly.

George took my hint and lied down on the couch under the blanket. I lied down next to him. He put one of his arms around me and used the other hand to play with my hair softly. I quickly fell asleep in George's arms.

The light burned through my eyelids causing me to wake. I was alone on the couch. George was sitting in the chair facing the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest, drinking tea, and watching me intently.

I smiled at him; he smiled back, "Tea?"

"I'd love some," I replied.

George got up to fix me and cup of tea. I sat up and stretched.

George brought the hot cup of tea; I sipped it and loved how it soothed my throat, "Thanks. You fixed it just the way I like it."

"I just fixed it the way I like it," he said.

"Looks like we have similar tongues," I said smiling.

He laughed and took another sip of tea.

John walked out of our room with the girl from last night. He took her to the door, kissed her, and slammed the door in her face.

He turned to face George and me, "She was only good for one night."

Then he walked up to me and sat down next to me, "You didn't wake me up last night so we could 'ave a go."

John started to lean in for a kiss.

I pushed him back with my free hand, "If you think you can come in here this morning like nothing happened last night, then you're more a jerk than I thought you were."

"Excuse me, but I not the one who's never in the mood. That's why I have to go to other girls because you never let me have you. I thought you loved me," he said.

"Maybe I don't anymore," I shouted in his face.

He hit my tea to make it spill all over me, "You don't mean that."

George got up to help clean it up.

I shouted back at John, "You think after making me watch you and that slaggy girl last night, that you can come in here and expect me still to love you."

"I thought you said I was the one for you," John shouted back.

By now Pete and Paul had emerged from their rooms to watch the fight.

"Ever since we came to Hamburg you've walked around this town like you own it, you treat George like crap, and cheat on me. You don't think I find out about the girls you bring backstage at the clubs?"

"Sasha," John said.

"I'm done with you! I'm leaving," I shouted stomping to our room.

I packed everything up in my suitcases and grabbed my guitar case. I walked in the living room.

"I never want to see you again John Lennon!"

With that I walked out of the hotel room and made my way to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please Review!<strong>


	11. Enchanted

**Author's Note: Your reviews make me smile!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 11: Enchanted**

**December 12, 1961**

**Sasha's POV**

I sat on the edge of Paul's bed as he tied his tie. I stared into space just thinking about nothing in particular.

"Please come tonight Sasha," I heard Paul say, pulling me out of my trance.

"No, John will be there," I said shaking my head.

Paul sat down next to me, "Sasha, you haven't seen the boys since Hamburg. And besides John has a new girlfriend, he doesn't care about you anymore."

"I just don't want to see him. It'll bring back too many memories. Good and bad," I told him standing up and walking to the window.

Paul stood too, "Sasha, you're being silly. Plus, our new drummer is your old friend Ringo. Remember, he drummed for Rory. You can hang out with me and him."

"No Paul," I said turning and facing him.

Paul sighed, "Sasha, The Beatles just got signed. We're going to be famous and my sister doesn't even care."

"I care."

Paul gave me a look, "It would mean the world to me if you would come to this party. Celebrate with me, this is a big deal. And our new manager is going to be there, I'll introduce you to him and maybe he'll sign you too."

"Paul, you know I haven't played music since Hamburg. That was just a stupid teenage dream that I had," I said sitting down again.

"Sasha you were so good," Paul said, "Your songs were amazing."

"I don't want to play music ever again," I said looking at the ground.

The truth was that I longed for that moment when I could pick up a guitar and play without thinking about what stupid John Lennon did to me. By cheating on me like he did in Hamburg, he ripped my heart out and made me have trust issues when it came to other men.

"Well, at least come to this party and be proud of your little brother," Paul said kneeling down in front of me, "You're already cleaned up too. Please, please, please."

Paul made his already puppy dog eyes look even more like puppy eyes with his pleading. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and clasped his hands together to beg me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Alright, just never do that dopey face ever again."

"Promise," he said jumping to his feet, "Come on."

I grabbed my sweater and purse and followed Paul out the door and down the now familiar streets of Liverpool. We walked up to the front door of a big white house with the boom of music echoing through the walls and drifting through the nighttime air. I followed Paul inside and through the hoards of people mingling, eating, and drinking. 'Roll Over Beethoven' by Chuck Berry was playing loud through the house.

Paul led me up to a short man with longish hair like Paul and a large nose. One look at his nose and I instantly recognized him.

"Ringo!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"Sasha," he said excitedly as we pulled away.

I smiled, "I can't believe you're the drummer for the Beatles now. That's so exciting!"

"I know. I love being in this band," he said.

I looked across the room and saw John in a group of people with his arm around a blonde.

"That's Cynthia Powell. John met her at art school," Paul said right beside my ear.

"I'm gonna go sit down by the window," I said quietly.

I walked over to the window seat still watching John hold and kiss the girl the way he used to do to me. It was his fault that we weren't together. He was reckless and Cynthia will find that out with time.

"Hello Sasha," I looked up to find a tall, skinny man with long hair like Paul's staring down at me.

His big brown eyes made him familiar, but I couldn't put a name with the face.

"I'm sorry," I said standing up.

"You don't remember me. I guess I do look different," he said.

"No, I can't remember. Sorry. Did we go to school together?"

"No, It's me, George," he said with a crooked smile.

Suddenly, everything came back to me. The scrawny, short younger boy that I used to be vaguely acquainted with had grown into a very good looking man. The memory that stuck out the most was when he kissed me the night before I left Hamburg.

"George Harrison," I said, "You look awfully different. How old are you now?"

"Not much older. I'm eighteen now," he said.

"Wow, you look so different. I didn't even recognize you."

He smiled.

I laughed, "But I do recognize your smile."

'I Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley starting playing and George looked into my eyes. I felt as if I were back in Hamburg the night that George's kiss took away all the pain.

"Would you like to dance?"

I nodded, "I'd love to."

George took my hand and led me to the center of the room. He wrapped his big hands around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We danced close to each other, swaying back and forth to the slow song. Couples started to dance around us like we were. I looked up to gaze into his eyes. It was weird, just looking in George's eyes made me feel like I didn't have any troubles to worry about.

"Do you ever sing and play guitar anymore?" I heard George ask pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked down then back up, "No. I abandoned that dream when I left Hamburg."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, then he pulled me closer, "You shouldn't have given up on your dream just because of what John did to you. After you left Hamburg, I thought about you every night. I worried about you. When we got back to Liverpool, I would ask Paul about you. He used to say that you were getting by. I wanted to see you again, but didn't know when I would get the chance to. Did you ever think about that night? Did my kiss make you feel the way it made me feel?"

"I thought about it some, but at the time my thoughts were filled with what John did. He was my first love and I gave him a lot of things. And there was really nothing on my mind but heartbreak," I sighed, "Now that I'm here dancing with you; I'm kind of reliving that kiss and that night. I hadn't felt what I felt in a kiss since John and me's first kiss."

The song ended and George let go of me, but grabbed my hand again, "Come with me."

He led me out the back door of the house into the backyard. The backyard of this mansion was like walking into a fairytale. There were big trees with Christmas lights strung across them. A big fountain gave off the relaxing sound of a waterfall and also was lit up. George led me to other side of the fountain where a park bench sat. He sat down and I sat next to him.

He leaned in a kissed me. We kissed for awhile and all the happiness that I hadn't felt in two and half years filled my body again, electrifying every inch of me.

He pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes, "Ever since you left that day in Hamburg; I've been waiting for you to come back or for me to see you around town. I didn't know what the feeling of butterflies I had in my stomach was every time I would think of you. Now I know it was love. I think I'm in love with you."

I sighed and looked away from him, "George that's sweet. I like you a lot, but I need more time. It's too quick for me. If there's one thing I learned from my relationship with John, it's that we fell in love too fast and didn't time things out like we should have."

George grinned, "I understand, just know how I feel about you. We'll take things slow."

"Thank you George," I kissed him softly, "Let's go back inside. It's cold out."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry that chapter was kind of short, but it was all I wanted to put in this chapter. If you think John and Sasha are over, just wait. There will be plenty of love triangle drama coming up shortly. Please review, it makes me happy! <strong>


	12. Love

**Author's Note: Big shout out to my reviewers! I love you! Remember if you don't review I will hunt you down and make you listen to the ear piercing screeching of Yoko Ono. Just kidding! But, if you do review you get virtual cookies! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 12: Love**

**June 5, 1962**

**Sasha's POV**

"Bye, dad," I told him as I headed to the front door.

He stood from his chair and approached me, "Sasha, I never see you anymore. Ever since we moved here it seems like you go out all the time. I want to be somewhat involved in my daughter's life, even if you are a young adult."

"Well tonight I was planning on bringing my boyfriend to meet you. We can have dinner and then maybe have dessert and tea outside in the garden," I said trying to convince my dad that we could spend more time with each other.

He sighed, "Your boyfriend? See, this is what I mean Sasha, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"Dad, you know that I been out on dates. We just recently became official and I met his family the other night so I wanted him to meet you tonight," I said.

"Alright I'll cook. Be here by six thirty," he said hugging me.

"Will do dad. Love you, bye," I said walking out the front door.

Today was nice. The air was warm, but not too humid and there were no clouds in the bright blue sky. As I passed by all the houses on my street, everyone was outside enjoying the weather. There hasn't been a day like this in Liverpool in awhile. It had been raining nonstop. I walked to the bus stop and caught the bus that was there to head to Paul's neighborhood.

When I got to Paul's neighborhood, I walked up to his house to find him in the front yard with George.

"Sasha, I've missed you," George said, giving me a tight hug.

We pulled away and George kissed me. I smiled at him, "You saw me yesterday."

George laughed and started kissing my neck, "I know, but I want to be with you all the time. I love you so much," he said in between kisses, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"You know, there are other people around," I heard Paul say from behind us.

"Paul, how are you?" I asked hugging my little brother.

"Never better," he replied, "The Beatles have been recording a lot of songs."

"Yeah, George told me about it all yesterday," I said.

George and Paul didn't know how much I longed for it to be me recording songs in a studio too. George took my hand, our fingers intertwining. He looked down and smiled at me as we followed Paul into the house. George and I had been going out on dates since January and now we were an official couple. I never went to band practice, though. John would be there and it would be too awkward.

Paul led us down to the basement where the Quarrymen used to practice. Guitars still lined the walls. George and I sat on the couch and Paul sat on a stool across from us.

"So, do you know why we invited you here today Sasha?" Paul asked me, George still hadn't let go of my hand.

"No."

Paul called me this morning to meet him and George at his house. He wouldn't tell me why and wouldn't let me ask any questions.

Paul smiled at George. Okay, they were up to something.

Paul got up, "Sasha, come sit over here."

I got up from the couch and sat on the stool that Paul was just seated on. I didn't ask him why because I knew he would just tell me to stop asking so many questions.

"Close your eyes," Paul commanded.

I did as I was told and waited for him to say something else. I felt something being placed on my lap.

"Now open," Paul said.

I looked up to see Paul smiling at me and looked down to see George holding a guitar in my lap.

I sighed, "No, I'm not playing."

"Sasha, we're not stupid. We know you want to play again. We know it's your dream. You stopped playing because of John. Forget about him," Paul said.

"No, I won't play."

George kissed me, "Do it for me. Please."

Both he and Paul made helpless puppy dog faces to beg me.

"Alright, but only one song," I said gripping the guitar.

I played Fifteen and it felt so good.

"She's ready," Paul said when I was finished.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

George grinned at me, "Don't get mad Sasha, but me and Paul set up to have you play before us tomorrow night at the Cavern. We told our manager, Brian, to come and see you. Think of it as an audition for him."

I wanted to object to the idea of playing again, but I couldn't, instead I just mustered out an, "Okay."

Later that evening George and I walked back to my house. We had dinner with my dad and then sat on the porch out back overlooking the garden. George and I were seated on the porch swing and my dad was sitting in the chair opposite us.

"Well, I think it's time for me to head in for the night," My dad said getting up.

"Goodnight Sasha. Love you," he winked at me then shook George's hand, "Nice meeting you son."

"Nice to meet you to," George said.

He headed inside.

"He likes you," I told George when I was sure that my dad had gone in.

George looked at me, "How do you know?"

"He winked at me when he told me goodnight and he called you son."

George and I gazed out at the stars. George put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

After a few minutes of silence, I looked up at him, "You think your manager will like me?"

"Sasha, don't worry. He'll love you everyone does, especially me," he said.

"I love you too, George," I said quietly.

George smiled big showing all his teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the first time you've told me you love me," George said.

"I guess it is." I replied

George and I kissed and there were only two things on my mind: how much I loved this man and what was in store for me at the Cavern tomorrow night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Will Brian Epstein like Sasha? We'll see.<strong>


	13. Night at the Cavern

**Author's Note: Reviews=happiness.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 13: Night at the Cavern**

**June 6, 1962**

**Sasha's POV**

I walked out on the stage, the lights burning my eyes a bit. I picked up my guitar from the stand and looked up at George, who had his electric guitar wrapped around him, he smiled at me. I looked at Paul with his bass and he winked at me. Then I looked at Ringo sitting at his drums, he made a goofy face that made me chuckle slightly.

I turned and walked up to the front of the stage and sat down on a stool that was placed in front of a microphone. I looked down to see John sitting in the front row with Cynthia. His eyes were burning right through me making feel nervous and small. Suddenly, I didn't want to play anymore. I looked at Paul; he smiled to me and motioned towards the audience with his head.

I looked out again and saw all the people, "Hello, everyone. I'm Sasha McCartney and I'd like to play you song about a guy who liked a girl that was cooler than me. I wrote this song awhile ago and I used to play it here a few years ago and somehow people learned the words and started to sing along. So, if you're one of my fans from a few years ago feel free to sing along and dance. This one's call You Belong With Me and it's about a guy who liked a girl who was cooler than me."

I heard George laugh from behind me and realized that I had said the same thing twice in my nervousness. I laughed and began to play the opening chords to the song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<em>

The audience erupted in cheers and I stood and smiled. I played a few more songs and was surprised that so many people still knew the words to them. I went backstage when the Beatles played because I didn't want to be down in the pandemonium that was the audience. After the show when all the people had cleared out of the club, me and Paul and George packed up our guitars and walked into the club area from backstage.

A man with dark hair walked up to me and took my hand and shook it, "You must be Sasha. I'm Brian Epstein, a manger down at EMI records. I manage your brother's band."

"Yes, nice to meet you also," I said to him.

Brian smiled, "Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in a record contract. You're very talented and an amazing songwriter. Paul told me you write all your songs by yourself."

"Yeah I do and I would be very interested in a contract," I said beaming.

"Good. I know I'm signing you, but you're going to have to come by the studio to audition for George and record a demo track," Brian explained to me.

George leaned over and whispered in my ear, "George Martin is our producer."

"So have Paul bring you the next time they come to the studio so you can meet George and record a song or two," he said.

"Okay. Thank you very much Mr. Epstein," I said.

He chuckled, "Call me Brian and you're very welcome. See you soon."

I smiled, "Alright, bye."

I made sure Brian was gone before I jumped around and screamed with excitement.

"That's so awesome!"

George and Paul smiled and laughed at me as I danced around chanting, "I get to record a song and have a record contract!"

George walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me to restrain me, "I think this calls for a little celebration tonight."

George wiggled his eyebrows then kissed me as I giggled like a stupid schoolgirl.

"Ew, don't come home with me. Get a hotel room if you're going to celebrate," Paul said making quotations with his fingers on the word celebrate.

I laughed out loud and so did George.

Paul didn't laugh however, "I can't even think of you and my sister…"

When he didn't finish the sentence and made a disgusted face, George laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

That night George got us the honeymoon suite in a nearby hotel. I sat down on the heart shaped bed and looked around at the huge room wondering how he could afford it. George was lying on his stomach looking at the room service menu.

"Why the honeymoon suite?" I asked him.

He sat up on his knees behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, "'Cause I love you."

"I love you too, but I would've of been just as happy in a normal room," I said.

He got of the bed and took my hands and led me to the bathroom, "This is a special occasion that we're celebrating."

I smiled and loved the feeling of the cold marble floors against my bare feet. George grinned back at me then walked over to the rather large Jacuzzi tub and started it. I sat on the counter and watched him take off his socks.

"Ooh, cold," he said when his bare feet touched the tile.

I giggled, "Why are you taking a bath? Don't you usually take a shower?"

"Yeah, but we're in the suite of a hotel. I wanted to unwind a bit. You want to join me?" George smirked and kissed my lips softly.

"Maybe in a few minutes," I said and George frowned, but didn't argue with me.

We hadn't made that step in our relationship yet and I wasn't sure if I was ready. George had kept his promise to take things slow and I was in no hurry.

I watched George take his shirt off and toss it aside. His tan skin was beautiful; he was skinny, but not too skinny.

He turned around to face me, "We don't have to do anything, we can just hold each other and relax and talk."

I shrugged and he undid his belt, letting his black pants fall to the ground. George was standing in front of me in his little underwear. He walked up to me and took my hand making me get off the counter. No words were spoken between us, we just kept eye contact. George unzipped my dress in the back and let it fall to the floor. I suddenly felt very exposed as he came back around to face me in my bra and panties. He reached around and undid my bra and it fell to the ground with the rest of our clothes. George kissed me softly then slid his underwear off and stepped in the bath, leaving me in the middle of the bathroom in just my panties.

I walked to the bath and slid off my panties stepping into the water. The water was hot and felt better with every inch that was submerged. I sat close to George and let my joints stretch out and relax. He put his arm around me and held me close.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

He moved down to my lips and kissed me harder than we had ever kissed. He started to move to get on top of me, but I pushed him away.

"George, I don't know if I'm ready to take that step with you."

"You want to know a secret," he whispered in my ear, I nodded, "I'm a virgin."

"What? I thought in Hamburg you brought that girl back to your room and then Paul and John listened outside the door," I said.

"No, we did some stuff, but we didn't go all the way. We just pretended," he said blushing and looking down at the water.

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I respect you for waiting for the right woman to give yourself to."

George looked back up at me and gazed into my eyes deeply, "You'll be my first. I love you that much. You just have to trust me that I won't hurt you like John did. I want you."

I kissed him passionately, "I want you," I whispered.

George put his arms around me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, not caring if we were wet, and climbed on top of me. We began make love and I was sure that George was going to be mine for a long time.

When we were finished, we laid facing each other. We just looked into to each other's eyes in the darkness for the longest time. I looked over at the clock, it read 1:58.

I looked back at George and he smiled at me, then pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "I love you and I'll never leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, Sasha's signed to record contract and in love with George to point of no return. Nothing could mess that up right? Wrong! Something could mess it up and its name is John. Mawhahaha! Also, think of Sasha McCartney as Taylor Swift except in the sixties and a bit older.<strong>


	14. The Toppermost of the Poppermost

**Author's Note: You all are lovely and your reviews are lovely too!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 14: The Toppermost of the Poppermost**

**December 18, 1963**

Sasha and the boys were gathered around the small radio in the studio. John had on his Buddy Holly glasses and had his Gibson acoustic guitar in his lap, sitting as far away from Sasha as possible. John would avoid her at all costs even though he still had to be in the same room as her.

It sickened him to watch her and Harrison be all "lovey" in the studio. It was no secret to Paul, however, that John still loved her. Paul saw the angry glances John gave George whenever George did something romantic around Sasha. He also saw the way John stared at her when she recorded her songs. John was still in love with Sasha, but right now she was oblivious to it.

Sasha sat on the other side of the room on George's lap. George had his hand on the small of her back rubbing back and forth.

"Sasha McCartney's new song 'Our Song' has topped U.S. country charts and the regular charts here in Britain along with the Fab Four from Liverpool, The Beatles. Americans are wondering when these acts will go overseas and perform," the announcer said on the radio; Sasha smiled big and her heart did flips of excitement inside her.

She had come a long way from the night when she first met Brian Epstein at the Cavern last year. When she auditioned for George Martin the next day, he loved her and she got straight to work on her debut album. It released earlier this year worldwide and did very well in England and really good in America.

She glanced over at John and caught him staring at her. He looked away quickly and pretended as if he had been strumming on his guitar this whole time.

George kissed Sasha, "Well, it's time for me to head home."

"Me also," Ringo said yawning.

Brian walked in the room as the boys were getting up to leave, "I have an announcement."

Everyone's ears opened to what Brian had to say, "I have been informed that all of you have just topped the charts in America. I want us to go to America soon. Ed Sullivan called me and said that he would like to all of you on the show in February."

The room suddenly got louder with cheers of excitement, Sasha stood there in shock, "Ed Sullivan? The Ed Sullivan?"

Brian smiled, "Yes, and you're going to be on his show!"

Sasha screamed and started jumping up and down with Paul and Ringo. A few minutes later, after everyone had calmed down, they began to leave the studio. Ringo and Paul left together biding goodnight to everyone.

"Sasha, you coming home with me?" George asked her.

"I'll be there later, I want to stay and work on this new song," Sasha replied.

George kissed her softly, "See you soon, then. I love you."

"Love you too," she replied as he walked out of Abbey Road studios.

She stood at the soundboard pushing different buttons to try and find the exact way she wanted to tweak the new song she was working on.

John was still in the studio and decided that this was the best opportunity to get Sasha back for himself. Despite the fact that he had a wife and child back at home. He didn't care, he knew what he wanted, and by god he was going to get it.

He walked up behind Sasha and put his arms around her and whispered, "Well, where are we Sasha?"

Sasha didn't know how to answer question because she wasn't entirely sure of what John meant by that, "What?"

"Remember. I ask you where we are or rather where we're going and you reply…"

Suddenly, it hit her. The pre show ritual the Quarrymen used to do, "To the top, Johnny, to the top."

"Where's the top?" He whispered.

She hesitated, "The toppermost of the poppermost."

"So you can talk to me. I was beginning to wonder. Have you not noticed me at this studio? Or are you just ignoring me because of what happened?"

"John, I…" He turned her around to face him and kept his hands on her waist.

"What?" He gripped her tighter, "You can look at me, you know?"

She steadied her darting eyes to focus on him, "I don't know. I just thought that you hated me because I left you the way I did."

"I deserved it," he said quickly, "I was a right arsehole."

"John," she breathed, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but you really hurt me by what you made me do that night."

He chuckled, "I don't even remember what happened that night. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing."

"I was tired of hearing about you cheating on me when I was in the next room, John."

"So you kissed Harrison that night to get back at me because I was in the bedroom with another woman?"

"John, I. George kissed me that night and it was just a little kiss, it wasn't anything serious," she explained.

"But obviously you liked it because now you two can't keep your hands off each other. It makes me sick to see you and him kissing and holding each other. Did you forget that he's three years younger than you?" By now John was pacing in front of her flailing his arms around with his angry words.

"Does that matter? I love him! And why is my personal life any of your business? You had your chance with me and you messed it up! So don't complain or be jealous with the fact that I'm perfectly happy with someone besides you," she shouted back at him.

He stopped pacing and turned to face her, "You think I asked you to just get up and leave me! I was out of control in Hamburg and when I look back I realize that! Hell, most of the time I was drunk so I don't remember half the bloody trip!"

"You're married and you have a son now. So, why do you still care about MY personal life?" Sasha asked him.

John walked up to her and kissed her. When he backed away, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Because, I never fell out of love with you," he whispered, putting a finger underneath her chin and kissing her again.

Their lips meshed together with force and never did they think twice about what they were doing. In the middle of their kiss, Sasha realized that she was never this electrified when George kissed her. And John felt the same about him and Cynthia's relationship.

In the midst of their kiss they had found their way to the couch in the studio. Sasha lied down and John got on top of her. He found her leg with his hand and traced it all the way from her calf muscle to her inner thigh. Sasha had her arms wrapped tightly around John's neck, lost in the bliss and romance of the heated encounter between them. John's hand found its way up the inside of her dress some more. He slipped a finger inside her panties and she moaned when his finger slipped inside of her.

She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She gasped and pushed John of her. Sasha quickly got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room with one arm folded across her chest and the other hand resting on her forehead. She couldn't believe she had let John go that far. She felt dirty, but at the same time she felt like she wanted it to continue.

John got up from the couch and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and for the first time in a long time she cried. John led her to the couch and just held her, savoring the moment. He didn't know when the next time he would be able to have her body this close his. He rubbed her back softly.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I can't believe I let it go that far. How I am going to look George in the face tonight?"

"It didn't get that far. We never took any of our clothes off. We just kissed, so relax," John said.

"Easy for you to say," Sasha said getting up, "You cheat on people all the time, but I've never cheated on anyone. That's why I hate Cynthia. Not because she got to marry you and I didn't, I could care less about that. I hate her because she's oblivious. I know you cheat on her a lot. Everyone knows that except her."

"I cheat on her because I don't love her as much as I should love someone I'm married to," John said standing up and walking to Sasha.

"You cheated on me; does that mean you didn't love me?"

"I cheated on you only in Hamburg when I was drunk and lost, but with Cynthia I know I'm cheating on her and I don't care. But I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing in Hamburg. Think about it, did I ever cheat on you back in Liverpool?"

Sasha felt tears run down her cheeks. She was starting to get confused now. She loved George so much; in fact, she may even want to marry him. She also felt like she was falling for John again, but he was married and she knew she would never have him for herself.

John pulled her into his arms and they stood there for awhile until she heard John whisper, "Come on, I'll take you home now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is just the beginning of the John-Sasha-George love triangle. Please review and I'll love you!<strong>


	15. America

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. They make me want to update even more! Let's try to get to 45 reviews with this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 15: America**

**February 7, 1964**

**Sasha's POV**

"I have to use the restroom," I heard George say from beside me.

I looked at him and grinned and he smiled back. I leaned back against the plane seat after he had gotten up. I closed my eyes; I didn't know exactly how long we had been on the plane, but I really didn't want to know.

I felt someone sit down beside me and just ignored it because it was probably George.

"Sasha," someone whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to find John. I groaned and rolled my head to face the window.

"Sasha, I know you're still mad at me, but you haven't even looked at me for two months. It's worse than before," he said.

I turned to look at him and saw Cynthia sleeping in the next row over.

"The only reason you came to talk to me is because Cyn's asleep and George got up," I said pointing out the obvious.

He sighed, "Well, how am I suppose to talk to you about what happened. Cynthia sure as hell doesn't know about it and I imagine you haven't told George."

"What's there to talk about? What happened, happened. I shouldn't have let you go that far, but you did because you're you," I said, getting annoyed.

"You liked it though," John smirked.

"I love George," I looked back and saw George walking up the aisle, "And he's coming back, so you better get up."

John chuckled, "What's Harrison gonna do to me?"

I gave him the death glare and he put his hands up as if surrendering to the police, still laughing. He got up and George sat down looking confused.

"What was John talking to you about?"

"He was just annoying me," I said resting my head on George's shoulder closing my eyes.

George didn't say anything else because I guess he sensed that I didn't want to talk. He was definitely never going to find out what John did to me in the studio two months ago. Knowing George he would probably blow it out of proportion and do something stupid like quit the band or break up with me.

"Attention passengers please fasten your seatbelts and lock your seats in the upright position to prepare for landing," the pilot said over the loudspeaker.

I sat up and did as the pilot said. Out the window was the New York City skyline and I realized at that moment how much I had missed my real home.

"Glad to be back?"

I looked at George and smiled, "You have no idea."

After landing, fighting the hoards of screaming girls, waiting for the boys to do their big press conference we finally made it to The Plaza hotel. We all sat around in the living room of the suite watching the news. I sat next to George who sat next to Paul. Ringo sat in the chair beside the couch and John was in and out of the room with Cynthia.

"The Huntly-Brinkly REPORT!" I heard Paul mocking the news program.

The Beatles' press conference popped up on the screen. We all sat and laughed at their witty responses.

"I'm tired because I've been up for days," George said to the camera that was filming part of a documentary.

Ringo began to say that we would all go out later.

"I really don't feel like going out," George said to me.

I rubbed his back, "Are you alright?"

"I'm kind of feeling under the weather right now," George said standing up and walking into the bedroom that we shared along with Paul and Ringo, because John and Cyn had their own room.

"What's wrong with Harrison?" John asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling well," I explained.

Paul looked at me in shock, "He can't feel bad. We have a photo shoot, Ed Sullivan, and I think we're doing something with some radio host or something tomorrow."

"Well, maybe he just needs sleep. He hasn't slept in two days," Ringo explained.

I sighed, "Well, I'm tired too, so I'm going to head to bed. Have fun tonight."

I walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. George was lying in bed in the dim light of the lamp with his hands on his forehead.

"George, are you okay?"

"No, me head and throat are killing me," he told me quietly.

"Hang on, I'll get some aspirin and water," I said leaving the room.

"Hey, she's back," Paul said smiling.

"I'm just getting George some medicine and water."

"Is he sick?" John and Paul asked in unison.

I giggled, "His head and throat hurt."

"His throat! He has to sing back up," Paul said freaking out.

"Paul, relax. He'll probably be better by morning," I told him.

But he wasn't better by morning, in fact, he was worse. Brian was pacing in front of me and George's bed.

"How am I supposed to do a photo shoot in Central Park with only three Beatles?"

"Brian, just tell them the truth. One's sick," I pleaded with him, "George can't go out in the cold. Then he won't be able to do anything at all, including play on Ed Sullivan tonight."

"I can go," George said starting to cough.

His coughing got worse and kept going. I sat beside him trying to get him to sit up and drink some water.

I looked at Brian, "He has to stay in bed if you want him to play tonight."

"Okay, but, just never mind," Brian said angrily walking out of the room.

George collapsed back onto his pillow, "I want to play on Ed Sullivan tonight, but I fell like absolute crap."

"You'll be able to play. You just have to take it real easy today," I said stroking his hair.

By the time George and I had to get ready for Ed Sullivan, he was a little better. We left the hotel and showed up at the studio, causing Brian and the others to stop panicking.

I gave George a glass of water, "Just keep drinking water and don't think about it."

"Me throat's better than this morning," George kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks for taking care of me today, luv."

"No Problem, you know I would do it anyway," I said.

Brian came up to me, "Sasha, you're on in five minutes."

"Okay," I said, suddenly nervous.

I've been watching Ed Sullivan for a long time. I remember sitting in the living room with my mom watching Elvis Presley make his television debut. The deal about tonight was that I would be on the first half on the show and the boys would be on the second half.

I grabbed my sparkly guitar that matched my sparkly cowboy boots. I had on a plain black dress and my curly hair was down. I slid the guitar strap around me and walked up with Paul, Ringo, and George to wait for Ed Sullivan to introduce us.

"This girl grew up in Nashville and moved to Liverpool, England where she met the band that will be on our show later this evening. She's even half sister to one of those band members named Paul. Her name is Sasha McCartney and she be performing a couple of songs for us, including her number one hit, Our Song," Ed Sullivan said to introduce me.

We ran out on stage. I had another band member named Megan playing the fiddle for me that walked on stage before us. Paul had his bass wrapped around him and George had his guitar wrapped around him. Ringo sat down at his drum set and I walked up to the lead microphone.

"A, one, two," I counted off before we started the first song.

_I was riding shotgun  
>with my hair undone<br>in the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel<br>on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<br>I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, "Baby is something wrong?"<br>I say, "Nothing,  
>I was just thinking<br>how we don't have a song"  
>And he says...<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... before I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_  
><em>Had gone all wrong<em>  
><em>and been trampled on<em>  
><em>And lost and thrown away<em>  
><em>Got to the hallway,<em>  
><em>well on my way<em>  
><em>to my lovin' bed<em>  
><em>I almost didn't notice<em>  
><em>all the roses<em>  
><em>And the note that said...<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<br>And when I got home ... before I said amen  
>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song...

'_Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and his mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way he laughs<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... before I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
><em>In the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin<em>  
><em>And I wrote down our song<em>

I finished and smiled to the audience that was going crazy. All that I've ever wanted was in this one moment and I was truly on cloud nine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sasha finally got to reach her dream. The next chapter continues their first U.S. visit. Remember; try to get this story to 45 reviews with this chapter! Thanks!<strong>


	16. This Boy

**Author's Note: You don't know how much I love all of you who read and review. I asked you to get me to 45, and I got 47. That makes me so so so excited and happy to update more and more. Could we maybe possibly get to 55 reviews with this chapter! Thanks again! I love you lots!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something <span>**

**Chapter 16: This Boy**

**February 16, 1964**

**Sasha's POV**

After a hectic day of packing, we were finally on the plane going to Miami. In the last several days, we finished up our business in New York, went to Washington, DC, and then back to New York. We were all terribly tired and almost everyone was sleeping on the plane except me. I couldn't sleep, unlike George who snored next to me; I had too much on my mind. I was so excited and still wound up from playing concerts for screaming fans. I was becoming everything I had always wanted to be.

When the plane landed in Miami, we headed off the plane to the place where you grab your luggage. This part of the airport was almost empty because the guards had blocked it off so we could gather our belongings in peace.

I saw Paul dart off in the corner of eye and heard John say, "Hey, where's Macca going."

I looked at Paul running off and saw him caress a red headed girl.

"Jane's here," I said excitedly.

I ran towards them and joined in their hug. Jane Asher was Paul's girlfriend and she was like a sister to me. We were really close and told each other everything.

"Sasha! I missed you," she said ignoring Paul and talking to me.

"I missed you too, Jane. I haven't had anyone to tell my stories too," I said.

"I know. Me either. We'll have to have a pow wow in the hotel room," she suggested.

"Not without me, you won't," we turned around and saw Maureen walking from the group over to us.

Maureen was Ringo's girlfriend and she was like my sister also. She had joined us earlier in the trip in New York.

"Mo!" Jane screamed and hugged her.

"Excuse me, but have you forgotten me," we all stopped jumping around excitedly and turned see Paul awkwardly standing beside us.

"Oh, Paulie, you know we haven't forgotten you," Jane said wrapping her arms around his waist.

When got to the hotel we had to work out new sleeping arrangements. Once again our suite had two bedrooms, so Maureen and Ringo shared a room with John and Cynthia. That left Jane and Paul with George and I. We didn't have much time to catch up with each other because we had to get down to hotel ballroom to do a sound check for Ed Sullivan. Just the boys were performing this time, so I took a seat in between Jane and Mo in the front row.

The boys did the first few songs in their set then got to a song they hadn't preformed in America yet. John, George, and Paul gathered around one mic and started singing.

_That boy took my love away  
>Oh, he'll regret it someday<br>But this boy wants you back again_

_That boy isn't good for you_  
><em>Though he may want you to<em>  
><em>This boy wants you back again<em>

Every time John would say that boy, he would glare at George; and when he wasn't glaring at George he was glaring at me.

_Oh, and this boy would be happy  
>Just to love you, but oh, my, oh<br>That boy won't be happy  
>till he's seen you cry <em>

Jane leaned over to me, "What's he doing?"

Mo then leaned over, "Are you seeing this? He looks pissed."

_This boy wouldn't mind the pain  
>Would always feel the same<br>If this boy gets you back again_

_This boy, this boy..._

When the song was over I was in shock. John just basically sang a song that said that George took me away from him and that he wants me back. The message was clear and it was made more obvious with his angry glaring.

Jane and I looked at each other and shrugged. I knew her and Mo would ask me about it later in the hotel room.

We went backstage and took our places on the side of the stage to watch the boys perform on the show.

When we went back up to our rooms, Jane and Mo suggested that we three stay in the living room. Everyone else headed to bed while we set snacks and drinks on the coffee table and turned on the radio softly. We sat on the couches with our pajamas on, eating and talking.

"So, what the heck was that with John tonight?" Jane asked, I knew someone was going to bring it up eventually.

My voice got a little quieter, "You and Mo do know that we dated, right?"

"You dated?" Mo said a bit louder.

"Sssh! Yeah, we dated. When I moved to Liverpool when I was seventeen, I went to Paul's house and John and the rest of the Quarrymen were there. John and I clicked and started dating. When we went to Hamburg two years later, he got out of control. He was drunk almost all the time and took girls backstage to the bathroom at the club we played at. One night, he brought this girl back to the hotel. He made me watch them sleep together. I knew he was drunk, but that was the last straw. The next morning I yelled at him, broke up with him, and left Hamburg," I explained to them.

"Wow, he made you watch them?" Mo asked; I nodded.

Jane sighed, "So, what's that got to do with George? He was glaring at him too. I mean, I know you guys are dating and all, but you and John broke up years ago."

"The night that he made me watch them, I snuck out of the room and saw George in the den reading. He kissed me that night and at a party two years later we started dating," I said, "Well, John still loves me and he is just jealous that I'm with George. That's what the song was saying, that he still loved me and wanted me back, and that George stole me from him."

"But George didn't steal you from John," Jane said.

"I know."

Mo still looked shocked, "How do you know that John still loves you?"

"Do you see the way John always looks at Sasha," Jane pointed out.

That, and," I took a deep breath, "What I'm about to tell you is something I've haven't told anyone. So, you have to promise that you won't tell a soul," they nodded and I continued, "A couple months ago we had been at Abbey Road studios recording all day. Everyone left, but I wanted stay and tweak a song I had just recorded. John was still there though and he starting talking to me about how I had been ignoring him. He also said he hated watching me and George be so in love around him and he told me that I should still be with him. I started yelling at him and at some point we started kissing and ended up on the couch. When we were kissing on the couch I let in him touch me," I tried to find the right word, "privately."

"You let him finger you!" Mo shouted in shock.

Both Jane and I shushed her.

"Yes," I continued, "But only for a second, until I realized what I was doing. I pushed him off of me and told him that this was a mistake. I started crying and then he just came out and told he loved me. He held me for awhile then drove me home."

"Oh My Beatle," Jane said slowly.

Mo and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Jane looked at us, "What?"

"Oh my Beatle," Mo said in between laughs.

"Will you ladies mind being a little quieter?"

We all turned to find John walking to the kitchen. Jane and I exchanged glances.

"What are you doing up?" Mo asked him.

John walked over and sat down in between me and Jane on the couch with a beer that he had just grabbed out of the fridge, "Well, I went to the club down the street and when I came back, I went the bathroom, and I heard you girls in here laughing."

"Yeah, Jane said something really funny," Mo explained.

"Yeah, what?" John asked looking at me.

"We were talking and a shocking part in our conversation came up. Jane reacted by saying, 'Oh my Beatle'," I explained.

John giggled, "Funny. Of course, you girls were in here cutting people up."

"Excuse me?" Jane said, speaking for us.

"Gossiping," John said, "I'm not stupid. I know what happens when girls get together."

"Well, we were just going to head to bed. Right, ladies?" Mo said saving us from sitting there another minute with John. It was kind of awkward, considering that we had just been talking about him and me.

"Yeah, goodnight Mo," I said standing up.

Jane stood up as well, "Yeah, goodnight Mo. John."

Mo walked to her room and Jane and I walked to our room.

"Sasha," I turned around see John standing up now, "Goodnight."

"Night, John," I said.

I turned back around and followed Jane in the bedroom. George and Paul were snoring away in separate beds. The beds were separated by a nightstand and Jane and I ended up facing each other across the beds.

I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

"Sasha," I heard Jane whisper causing my eyelids to shoot open, "John is defiantly still madly in love with you."

"Shut up," I whispered back.

I didn't want it to be true. Why did my life suddenly have to become so complicated? But sadly, I had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks once again. Let's get to 55 reviews with this chapter.<strong>


	17. If I Fell

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your feedback. I know we're not quite at 55 reviews, but I got inspired by the wonderful reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 17: If I Fell**

**February 26, 1964**

**Sasha's POV**

I sat there staring aimlessly out the window of George's new (small) flat in London. It had been one of those mornings that it took me a minute to remember where I was when I woke up. I looked down at the tea that I had fixed; it was probably cold by now. I got up and dumped it out in the sink and sat on the couch. It was also the kind of morning where I couldn't seem to clear my head.

Yesterday was George's twenty first birthday and we had shared an amazing night together. Last night over dinner George had mentioned something that threw me off a bit. He mentioned that he wanted to marry me and spend the rest of his life with me. I couldn't stop thinking about that one piece of information that causally slipped out of his mouth, then was replaced by another thought of his when I hadn't replied. The reason why it threw me off was unclear even to me.

All I knew was that every time I thought about it my thoughts would drift to John. Ugh! Why couldn't I just stop thinking about him? I was hundred percent sure that I didn't love John anymore, okay, maybe eighty five percent sure.

John and I hadn't really talked in America, except on the plane ride there. Now the boys we're filming there first movie and John was probably too busy to think about me. Yeah right! He most likely thought about me almost every waking moment since what happened in the studio. I guess I'm just afraid that someday when George and I do decide to take it further by getting married, I'll get cold feet because of my mixed feelings for John. Of course, it doesn't help when John is practically throwing himself upon me. I'm just confused.

"Morning, sweetheart," I felt arms snake around my neck and looked back to find George staring at me.

"Morning," I said getting off the couch.

George followed me to the kitchen, "You sound unhappy."

"I'm just frustrated," I said.

"'Bout what?" George asked putting his arms around my waist.

I had to think fast. There was no way that I was going to tell George the real reason that I was frustrated.

"I can't get the lyrics to this song I'm working on right," I lied.

He pulled me closer, "Well, I could help,"

I put my arms around his neck and buried my head in his bare chest. His smell was comforting. I can't explain the way he smells, but I always feel like I'm at home in arms, smelling the 'George smell' as I like to call it. I lifted my head to stare into his eyes and was surprised when his lips met mine forcefully. He trailed the hot kisses down my neck and then back up to my lips.

He suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I hit his back laughing, "George! Put me down!"

The next thing I knew, he was lying on top of me in his bed, tickling me.

"So this is how it is," I said in between laughs.

I pushed his chest making him fall beside me. I straddled his waist with my legs and began tickling him.

He laughed obnoxiously, "Sasha, cut it out. You win! You win!"

I fell beside him, giggling, "We have to get up and get dressed soon. You have to film today."

"Ugh," he groaned, rolling over.

George got up and stretched, "Race you to the shower," he said, darting off to the bathroom.

I jumped up and followed him to the bathroom. When I got there he was already in the shower.

"You know, it's not a fair race when you get a head start," I said.

George popped his head out of the shower, soap suds were consuming his head, and I laughed.

"What are you standing there laughing for? Join me."

I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower with him. He smiled at me.

"Let me wash you up for today," he whispered in my ear.

George got the soap and started at feet and worked his way up, stopping at the extra special places. When he got to my face, he dropped the soap and starting kissing me, pushing me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me there, the water cascading down around us. We made love, and then I washed his body, and we made love again.

By the time we got the movie studio, George was terribly late. We walked in holding hands and giggling to each other. John, Paul, and Ringo were gathered around their instruments; and I thought I saw John roll his eyes when we walked up.

"Where have you been, George?" Ringo asked.

George looked at me and smiled, "Sorry, we were busy."

"And we don't need any details," Paul cringed.

"Well, while you two were busy being intercourse buddies, we got the plan for today. We're filming If I Fell right now," John explained.

Brian walked up to us, "Okay. Right now we're just going to play If I Fell on the loudspeaker and you boys rehearse where you're going to stand."

Brian walked off and John pranced around like a fairy princess as he walked away. They started to play If I Fell loud and George pretended to strum his guitar. John came up to me and grabbed my arm and began to dance with me.

"John, stop," I said as he began to pull me closer.

He chuckled, "Stop squirming, that's not how you slow dance."

He started spinning me around randomly and despite the fact that it was John, I was actually having fun. I started laughing as he dipped me and pranced around me, obviously mocking Brian.

Then he pulled me close again. I wasn't aware that everyone was watching us until I actually started to pay attention my surroundings instead of just John. Then he looked in my eyes and did something that I'll probably never forget. He kissed me and I obliged.

I don't know how many seconds passed until I heard George scream my name. I pushed John away from me and saw George run off. I followed him and we ended up outside.

When he turned around to face me, he was crying. I tried to pull him into an embrace, but he pushed me away.

"George, I'm so sorry," I told him with tears starting to surface.

"You're sorry," his eyes were like daggers piercing into mine, "After what we shared last night and this morning, you just stood there kissing John. You liked it, everybody could tell."

"George, you have to understand that John has never gotten over me. He kissed me," I said, now full on crying.

"You kept kissing him, though! You didn't stop him!" He shouted at me.

It had started raining and the rain came down in big drops.

"George, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep kissing him," I said quieter now.

"Don't talk to me," George said walking back inside.

I just collapsed on the ground and let my tears flow freely with the rain. Why was John trying to ruin my life?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! Let's try to get close to 60!<strong>


	18. Nowhere Man

**Authors Note: Thank you guys so so much for your reviews. I really appreciate what you have to say, even if it's not so nice. Let's try something different now. How about John's POV?**

* * *

><p><strong>Something<strong>

**Chapter 18: Nowhere Man**

**John's POV**

**February 26, 1964**

"John, what the hell was that?" Paul asked me after George and Sasha had left the room.

"I don't want you to give me crap about this, McCartney. Why don't you give your sister crap for it?"

"Why? How is what you just did her fault?" Paul shot back at me.

"I don't need this," I said pushing past Paul and heading off to the dressing room.

Sasha McCartney was like a cancer to me. When you think she leaves your body, she comes back again. I was undeniably still in love with her and I'll tell that to anyone who really wants to know. The problem was that she needed to admit that she was still in love with me. It was obvious, though, especially with the little charade that I just pulled.

When I got to the dressing room, I was angry. Angry that little Harrison got the woman I wanted. If Sasha somehow magically decided that she preferred me over George, I would divorce Cynthia in a heartbeat. But that would never happen. George had her in his pull too much. How anyone could be attracted to him and not me is beyond me.

The door flew open, it was George.

_Shit._

He was soaking wet, but fuming as he gave me a death glare, "Why do you have to take everything I care about away from me?"

He shoved me. Yes, shoved me. As in what kindergartners do when another kid steals their sandbox toys or whatever.

"Calm down, Georgie. Let's discuss this as grown men. Besides, if we did fight, I wouldn't want you to get hurt too bad."

"What makes you think I couldn't fight you?" He questioned.

"George," I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he smacked it away, "You've never fought anyone a day in your life. In Liverpool, if someone made me mad they were sent to the hospital."

I felt a blow to the face and fell to the ground. The bloody wanker hit me. I felt the underside of my nose and looked at my fingers which covered in blood.

I stood up and punched him in the gut. Hard.

George fell to the ground clutching his stomach and gasping.

"What a baby," I said stepping over him and leaving the room.

"John!"

I turned around to see George glaring at me, "John, I'm not done with you," he stomped up to me like a toddler having a temper tantrum, "You don't go around kissing other people's girlfriends, especially your bandmates'."

"Sasha liked it. Couldn't you tell? She didn't stop kissing me until you said something. Maybe she forgot what an actual kiss felt like. She especially liked when I fingered her in the studio a few months ago."

"What?" George said fuming.

"Yeah. A few months ago when everyone left the studio to go to bed, just me and Sasha were left there. I kissed her and fingered her. Probably better than you do. But then again, you probably don't even know what that is."

George punched me dead in the face again. Then it turned into a full on fist fight between us in the hallway of the movie studio. Quickly, people started to show up to watch. Paul and Ringo were trying to tear us apart, but they got hit in the midst of it, so they backed off. Brian showed up and stared in shock.

At some point George had fallen to the ground. I started kicking George repeatedly in the stomach.

"Don't. Mess. With. John. Lennon." I said in between kicks.

I saw Sasha running down the hallway and started kicking George harder and faster in the gut. He started coughing and struggling for breath, but I didn't stop. I didn't even stop when George starting coughing up blood onto the floor.

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE HURTING HIM?" Sasha screamed in the most blood curling scream I've ever heard.

I stopped kicking George as Sasha leaned down next to him. He was still puking up blood like wuss.

I spit on him, "Word of advice, don't ever fight me again."

"If you ever kiss her again, I'll kill you," he said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, right," I said grabbing a ciggie out of my pocket and lighting up.

I kicked George in the gut again and he groaned, "Later, Georgie."

I started to walk down the hallway and ignored the various cries for me that I heard.

"John!" Sasha spun me around to face her.

"What?"

Sasha slapped me. I could say that it didn't hurt, but I'd be lying. It hurt like bloody hell.

"What do think you were doing? You really hurt George?" She complained.

"Why should I care? He hurt me," I said.

"And how did he hurt you?"

"He stole you away from me," I told her.

Sasha sighed, "He did not steal me away from you. I broke up with you, remember? I didn't love you anymore."

"You didn't, but now you love me again don't you?"

"John," she said, "stop. Just stop. Not every girl is in love with you."

"I don't think that, but I know for a fact that you still love me."

"How?"

"Because, Sasha, I see right through you."

I turned and walked out the doors of the studio. The sun was shining now. I just didn't understand how Sasha could make me put down my guard.

Well, at least I finally got to take out my frustrations on George. Hey, he asked for it. Did he not?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know that chapter was kind of short, but I hope it had plenty of action for you. Review! Could we get to 70 or close to it? That would make my day! Please and thank you.<strong>


	19. Dear John

**Author's Note: You guys are really awesome! I mean it! I couldn't ask for a better group of readers and reviewers than what I have. So, thank you so much for that. Let's try to get to 85 with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 19: Dear John**

**February 28, 1964**

**Sasha's POV**

I laid my book down on the table beside the chair I was sitting in. I knew I had read the same sentence at least four times. I had a lot to think about though, especially the incident with John the other day.

I looked around; it was so bright and clean in this hospital room. George was sleeping in the bed in front of me. John did end up hurting him badly. He had to get stitches on his head and around his eye and he also had three broken ribs from trying to take on John. I don't know of anyone in their right mind who would want to fight John.

I loved George more than life itself and I imaged the day when I would walk down the aisle to greet him at the end of it. Now these unexplained feelings that I couldn't ignore were creeping back into to my body. The feeling of having feelings for John again and living in the past. I couldn't stop thinking about it, though.

I saw George stir and roll over to face me. His eyes opened and he grinned at me, "Morning."

"Morning," I said getting up and kissing him softly on the forehead, "Are you hungry?"

George nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Well, as soon as I talk to the doctor, we can get out of here and get something to eat," I told him pushing the call button beside the bed.

"Yes Ma'am," a lady said through the speaker.

"Um, I want to talk to the doctor about George being released today," I explained.

"He'll be right in," she said clicking the speaker off.

I sat back down in the chair and pulled my knees to my chest and pulled the sleeves of my sweater down to cover my hands. It was cold in the hospital and it being February didn't help.

"Are you cold?" George asked me, "Come sit under the blankets with me."

"Not now, George. The doctor's coming in soon," I argued, "I'll cuddle with you at home."

"Hello, Mr. Harrison. How are we feeling?" The doctor walked into the room with a clipboard.

"Fine, just sore," George told him.

The doctor laughed, "I bet. That was a pretty nasty fight, wasn't it?"

George didn't say anything to the doctor. I don't think he wanted to relive that day very much.

The doctor looked at his clipboard, "Well, everything looks great. Ms. McCartney, if you want to go to the nurses' station and sign him out, we'll get him ready to head home?"

I got up from my chair and grabbed my book and purse, smiled at George, and left the room. After I went to sign the papers I went down to the lobby to see George sitting in a seat by the sliding doors.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He looked at me, breaking the obvious trance that he was in, "Yeah."

I helped him up and out to the car. When we had finally gotten out of the hospital parking lot George sighed loudly.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said then stayed silent for a few minutes, "What John did was inappropriate."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"I just want to know one thing, Sasha, and I'll never bring it up again. Did you like kissing him?"

"George," I sighed, "I don't know."

"It's okay if you did. I know he was your first love and all," George said quietly.

I looked at him, "It doesn't even matter George. You know why? Because I'm madly in love with you and that's all that matters. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Food," he breathed.

I laughed, "I'll pull over at this dinner and order something to go and then we can take back to your place."

George nodded.

After I had ordered the food, we drove back to George's apartment. We ate in silence with the occasional glances at each other. When we were finished eating, George headed off to the bedroom while I cleaned the kitchen.

I walked in the bedroom to find George lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I went and lied down beside him, breathing in his scent. He put his arms around me and leaned into him. We laid there and cuddled for the longest time until he started to ask me about John. I found myself telling him everything about John and me.

"Well, why don't you write a song about it?" George suggested, "You always do that."

"You know, I will," I said.

**January 5, 1965**

Over the past eleven months George and John had gotten back to normal, but John's flirting whenever George wasn't around was getting worse. I walked into the studio to find George, Paul, and Ringo waiting for me. I made sure that John wasn't going to be there that day.

"Alright, ready to record, Sasha?" Paul asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied grabbing my guitar.

We all went in the sound booth and I sat down on a stool in front of a mic. We all began playing the song that I had wanted to write for a long time now.

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
>Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again<br>And my mother accused me of losing my mind  
>But I swore I was fine<em>

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain  
>And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday<br>Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight  
>Well, I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why<em>

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't think I was too young to be messed with?<br>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home  
>I should've known<em>

_Well, maybe it's just me and my blind optimism to blame  
>Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away<br>And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
>And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can<em>

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?<br>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
>Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?<br>Your dark twisted games when I loved you so  
>I should've known<em>

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry  
>Never impressed by me acing your tests<br>All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes  
>'Cause you've burn them out<em>

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me  
>So don't look now<br>I'm shining like fireworks over  
>Your sad, empty town<em>

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?<br>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
>Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?<br>The girl in the dress wrote you a song  
>You should've known<em>

_You should've known  
>Don't you think I was too young?<br>You should've known_

At the end of the day, when we were finished with the song it was pretty late.

"It turned out good, Sasha," Ringo said hugging me.

I smiled, "Thanks Ringo."

Ringo and Paul left together and George told me not to be here too late before he left.

A few minutes later I was alone, until John walked in as I was leaving.

"I heard your song," he said bluntly.

"You heard it?"

"Yeah, I like it," he said, "I'm sorry, by the way, for being a dick."

"Yeah, I thought you promised a long time ago that weren't going to be a dick around me," I said.

"Guess I forgot," he said, "Is it alright if we forgot about all the other stuff and just be friends. John and Sasha: Friends Forever," he laughed.

I giggled quietly, "I would like that John."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wonder if John has ulterior motives to being "just" friends with Sasha? We'll find out! Next chapter: The Alps! Yay! Remember, 85 reviews! Thank you guys so much.<strong>


	20. Norwegian Wood

**Author's Note: I was going to wait until 85 reviews, but then I realized that the last chapter was crap. I'm really sorry that chapter wasn't exciting and what you call a really bad filler chapter. I'm hoping that this chapter will have plenty of action for you. **

**I am going to try to update at least every Saturday. I have so much work this school year though, so if I don't update one week, I will certainly try to do it the next week. Thank you guys so much for all your support thus far. Let's get to 90 reviews with this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Something<strong>

**Chapter 20: Norwegian Wood**

**Sasha's POV**

**January 16, 1965**

I stood in front of my father's bed. He was lying there reading a book in his ill health. The doctor that had just left had diagnosed him with the dreadful flu. Aunt Mimi stood next to me, in the latter years of John and me's relationship we had grown closer, and now she actually liked me. George and John were in the room also, with Paul and Ringo waiting downstairs for us.

"I'll come over a few times a day and check on him," Aunt Mimi told me.

"Thank you so much for doing this," I said.

I was going to Austria with the boys to film their new movie. I hated leaving my father behind in this state, but I had been planning the trip for months before. Brian simply would not let me miss because of all the publicity and concert opportunities in store for me.

I walked to the side of my father's bed and leaned down and kissed his clammy forehead, "Bye daddy. I'll call you whenever I can. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine," he said, coughing afterwards.

I left the room after George and John with Mimi walking beside me.

"I'll update you about him through John," she said.

"That'll be fine," I said hugging her.

That afternoon we boarded the plane to the Alps and got there in time for bedtime. The next few weeks flew by with the boys filming and me promoting my new album. John and I had been the best of friends during the filming of this movie. He kept me updated on what Mimi said about my father. My dad had gotten worse and they admitted him to the hospital for a case of pneumonia.

I got up after the boys had left one morning and decided to meet them at the set of the movie. I took a car to where they were filming and surprised them there.

"Sasha's here!" George yelled and came running through the snow.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. The other three Beatles ran up and hugged me as well, shielding me from the harsh cold air with their warmth.

"Let's go try to ski again," Ringo said after our group hug had broken up.

We all grabbed our ski equipment and walked to a good secluded area. The boys tried to ski which was absolutely hilarious. Paul kept on falling down on his butt, Ringo fell forward a lot, and John nearly ran over me on our way down one time. George was doing well, except for the fact that all he would do is go to the top of the hill and push off one time with his ski poles. He would slowly glide down the hill not using the poles at all. I skied with ease and the boys were amazed at how good I was doing.

"How come you're doing it right and not falling over?" Paul asked me in a whiny tone.

"Because, little brother, my dad's family is from Vail, Colorado. They have a big ski resort up there and we would spend almost every Christmas there," I explained.

Paul smirked, "The truth comes out. She's experienced."

"LOOK OUT!"

We all looked up to see John running towards us from the top of the hill, but we disregarded it because it was John. The next thing I knew John had plowed into me sending us both down in the snow. We lied on our backs laughing and sat up to see everyone staring at us, George looked infuriated.

"Lighten up George," John said getting up, "We're just having fun. You could use a little more in your life," John pushed George over in the snow.

This began a huge snowball fight between all of us. It was safe to say that John and I had gotten closer as friends. It wasn't weird around him anymore, I felt like I could talk and joke around with him like nothing bad had ever happen between us.

Near dinner time Brian wrangled all of us up and told us that me were going to a dinner party that night.

"Its formal, but there's going to be dancing afterwards," Brian told us in the car on the way back to the hotel, "I need to take a count of how many people are going besides you five. Ringo, is Mo coming?"

"Yeah, she'll probably come," Ringo replied.

"Jane's not here," Paul said.

"Okay. John, is Cynthia coming?" Brian asked.

"No, she went back to England with Julian this morning," John told him.

We pulled up the hotel and Brian stopped us from getting out of the car, "Remember, formal and comfortable at the same time. No cowboy boots, Sasha. Be in the grand ballroom of the hotel by eight."

We went to our rooms and took showers. When I was dressed I went into the living room area that connected the two rooms. Ringo, Paul, and George were all standing by the door in tuxedos.

I went up to George and hugged him, "You look handsome."

"And you look beautiful," he said kissing me.

I had on a black formal party dress that went to my knees and black high heels; I wore my hair down and had a small clutch purse with me. I looked and saw Mo, who had on a purple party dress.

"I like your dress," I told her.

"I like yours too," she replied.

We laughed and began joking about George and Ringo when John walked out of his room. His eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying and he walked looking at the ground.

"You alright John?" Paul asked him.

John looked up, "I'm fine."

We all headed down to the grand ballroom and ate dinner at a big long table they had set up. The others at the dinner party were music executives from all over Europe. After dinner, music began to play and George led me to the dance floor in the center of the room. After a couple of songs John walked up to us and asked if he could cut in.

"Why don't you go get us something to drink, George? I'll meet you at the bar in a few minutes," I told him.

When George walked away John and I began to dance to the slow song that was playing. John looked at the ground and didn't look up. He wasn't being the usual John and it was bothering me to know what was wrong with him.

"What's the matter John?"

He looked up at me and looked directly into my eyes. His eyes were full of sadness and sorrow, "I have to tell you something privately later."

With that he let go of me and walked away. I watched him as he grabbed his jacket and left the grand ballroom. I walked over to the bar and sat down next to George.

"John seemed really upset," I observed out loud.

"He's probably just sad because he couldn't get a girl to go back to the hotel room with him tonight," George said taking a sip of his drink.

I looked over at him, "I'm serious Geo, he looked really sad. He told me that he had to tell me something later."

The rest of the night I was dying to know what John wanted to tell me. When we got back to the room I told George that I would come to bed whenever I finished talking with John.

I went into John's room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, his head buried in his hands. As I got closer, I noticed that he was trembling. When I sat down beside him, I realized that he was crying. I didn't know what to do at first because the last time I saw John cry was when his mother died. I finally settled with placing my hand on his back. He pulled me into his arms and cried harder.

"Ssh, John. Calm down. Tell me what's bothering you," I said rubbing his back.

He looked up at me with tear filled eyes, "Paul told me to tell you what Mimi told me because I know what it's like, but I don't know if I can watch you take that kind of news."

"What is it John? Just tell me."

"Aunt Mimi called me before the dinner party tonight," he said standing up.

"And? How's my dad?"

John sighed loudly and began pacing back and forth; he then kneeled down in front of me.

John took my hands in his, "Sasha, I'm so sorry. Your dad passed away today."

"What?" I breathed.

I was waiting for my dad to jump out and surprise me and tell me that this was all some sick joke. Then it hit me, John was right. My dad was gone. Sure, I still had Paul's dad, but Jim McCartney was just my biological father, he wasn't my dad. He wasn't the man I had spent most of my life with. That man was gone now, for good.

I collapsed into John's arms and we sat on the ground by the bed sobbing into each other. John knew what it was like, he had lost his mother.

Then I felt John's soft lips against my neck. They worked their way up to my mouth, where our lips met in the heated passion of our sadness.

"I want to take the pain away," he whispered kissing away one of my tears.

John picked me up and set me down on the bed. He hovered over me, kissing me all the way down to my collar bone, where he stopped to gently suck and nibble on the skin.

I began to unbutton his shirt and I slid it back over his arms. Next, I undid his belt and pants and pulled those down, along with his underwear, over his thighs. He threw his shirt in the floor and slid his pants and briefs all the way off and discarded them in the floor also. John began kissing me again as he hovered over me completely naked. He unzipped my dress in the back and slid it off of me. He then kissed me rolling us over so that I was on top, and removed my bra and panties. He got back on top of me and slowly started to make love to me.

A few times during the night I found myself confessing my love for him whenever he did for me. He was taking away my pain, but in the back of my mind I knew he was creating a new one.

Later in the night when were finished, he pulled me into his arms. I draped my arm over his chest and snuggled my head into his neck.

"I love you, Sasha."

I just lied there. I couldn't reply because at the moment I was confused on who I really did love: him or George.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Let's try to get to 90!<strong>


	21. Yesterday

**Author's Note: I'm a little disappointed with the reviews. Thank to those of you who did review. Maybe we could get to 90 with this chapter. **

**This chapter will be a bit longer than the other ones because, well, I have a lot to cover with this chapter. This one's dedicated to all my reviewers and Paul lovers later in the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something <strong>

**Chapter 21: Yesterday**

**Sasha's POV**

**February 1, 1965**

I stared at the ceiling. What I had just done shocked me and I wasn't sure what would happen if George ever found out. I looked over to see a bare John lying beside me sound asleep. George would never found out, he couldn't, I wouldn't let him.

John stirred beside me and looked at me, "You alright?"

"I can't believe this. I just cheated," I said.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it like making love with someone else for a night," John whispered scooting closer to me and pulling me into his arms.

"That's cheating," I sighed sitting up, "I love George so much."

"Well, you can still be in love with him. Along as he doesn't find out nothing will change between you guys," John said sitting beside me and rubbing my bare back.

I buried my head in his chest and exhaled loudly, "What am I going to do about my dad?"

Just thinking about the fact that the man that raised me was gone was enough to make me break down. I still had to go back to Liverpool and plan his funeral and finalize some things with the house and his belongings.

John sighed and held me close, resting his chin on the top of my head, "I'll go back to Liverpool with you tomorrow and help you fix everything. If George asks to go, tell him that Brian already is having a cow over me going, and tell him that I knew your dad better. Plus, Mimi will be pretty shook up over it, so I'll have to talk to her and stuff."

"Thank you," I whispered.

John held me closer, "No problem. You better get back to Georgie now."

**George's POV**

Sasha had been in John's room almost all night. I wonder what he had to tell her and why it was taking so long. I didn't have to worry about her sleeping with him because I knew she would never do that.

I put the book I was reading on the nightstand and went out into the living room area. Paul was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey Paul," I said down on the opposite couch.

"Hey Mate," he said putting down the newspaper.

I sighed, "Do you know what's taking Sasha so long in John's room?"

Paul sighed and looked down, "He had to tell her some bad news. Poor girl's probably been crying all night."

"I could've of told her the bad news if I knew it."

"Her dad died, George," Paul said.

"Why couldn't you guys have told me and I could've broken the news to her?"

"John knew her dad better and he was the first one to find out her providing that his aunt was keeping Sasha's dad company," Paul explained.

"I hope their done soon. I want to make sure she's okay," I said sitting back and sinking into the plush couch.

Just then, the door to John's room opened and Sasha came out. I stood and walked over to her. She looked at me with sad eyes and ran into my arms.

She began sobbing in my arms, I rubbed her back gently, "It's alright Sasha."

She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks, "Johns going to Liverpool with me tomorrow to settle some things."

"Well, I'll go with you."

"No, Brian's already having a cow with the fact that John's leaving. You guys can come to the funeral though," she said.

I kissed her softly, "Let's get some sleep before you leave tomorrow."

I led her back to our room and we climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Sasha's POV**

The next morning I stood in George's arms by the hotel lobby doors. John and me's luggage was scattered around us. John was standing beside Paul behind George and me.

"I'll miss you," George said kissing me.

"I'll call you every night," I promised him.

"Sasha, we're gonna miss our flight," I heard John say.

I held George close once more, "I love you."

He pulled away, "I luv you too. You should go now."

John and I grabbed our suitcases and headed out to the car parked in the front of the hotel and made our way to the airport. When we arrived in Liverpool, John and I were driven to Mimi's house. John paid the driver and we stood in front of the gate with our luggage.

"Well, we're back in good 'ol Liddypool," John said.

"Come on," I said picking up my bags.

John opened the gate for me, and then opened the back door for me.

"Aunt Mimi, we're here," John called out when we got inside.

An older lady with black hair stepped out of the kitchen, "Sasha."

She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Mimi and I had become better friends as she got to know me better and as John and I had gotten more serious back before we went to Hamburg. She pulled away from me and hugged John.

"I'm glad you got here when you did. I just fixed a big pot of scouse for lunch," Mimi said smiling.

"Thank you sweet lord," John said sprinting to kitchen.

When Mimi and I got into the kitchen John was already at the table shoveling the stew into his mouth. Mimi laughed and I went to sit beside him. He was still eating the bowl like he had never eaten before.

"John, you're such a fat ass."

"Hey that's not nice," he said smirking at me.

When Mimi brought mine and hers to the table, John got up for seconds.

After dinner John got all our luggage and I followed him up the stairs to his old room.

"Well, this is smaller than I remember," he said sitting our bags down and looking around.

I sat down on the bed and John closed the door. He came to the bed and pushed me down so that I lying on my back.

He hovered over me, "It's just like old times when we were so madly in love with each other. I remember sneaking you in through the back door at night so we could come up here and make love."

"But we had to be super quiet because your Aunt Mimi's room is right next door," I said.

I pushed John down so that he was lying beside me and laughed at the memories of this room. John started saying some memories out loud and we stayed up reminiscing.

**2 days later**

My dad's funeral turned out to be nice, but hard to get through. I bet my head was buried in George's chest the entire time, especially when some of my dad's colleagues, John, and Ringo carried my dad's casket out of the church and into the graveyard.

Paul came over and held me when they lowered his body into the ground.

After the funeral everyone went back to Mimi's house just like we did after John's mother's funeral to talk and eat.

I was glad all this funeral planning and finalizing was done because I was ready to forget about everything and move on. I would still remember my dad, but always with a familiar pain in my chest.

**February 23, 1965**

The boys' movie had taken us to the Bahamas and Paul had asked me to go on a walk with him. I wrapped my arms around myself because it was a little chilly despite the fact that I was wearing a sweater.

Paul and I were walking on the beach; he had his guitar case with him because he wanted to run a new song by me.

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" Paul asked quietly.

"Sure," I said.

"Let's sit down first," Paul said motioning to the ground.

We sat in the sand crisscross applesauce facing each other.

"The other night in the Alps when John was telling you about your dad, did you two sleep together?"

I panicked. How did he find out? And if he knew did George know?

"Why do you ask?" I said trying to play it off.

"I kind of heard some things coming from the other side of the door because I was sitting on the couch. So did you?" He asked.

I looked down at the white sand and shivered.

"Why Sasha? How could you let John talk you into doing that?"

"Does George know?" I asked him.

Paul sighed, "No, George doesn't know and I guess he'll never know."

"No he won't. It was a mistake and I'm ashamed of myself," I said, "Now, can you play your new song for me so we can forget about this?"

"Sure," Paul said getting his guitar out, "This is a song that I've been playing around with for the last couple weeks and I finally got the words right. I want to play it for you because I always play you my new songs," Paul began to strum and sing the beautiful lyrics.

_Yesterday,  
>All my troubles seemed so far away,<br>Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
>Oh, I believe in yesterday.<em>

Suddenly,  
>I'm not half the man I used to be,<br>There's a shadow hanging over me,  
>Oh, yesterday came suddenly.<p>

Why she  
>Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.<br>I said,  
>Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.<p>

Yesterday,  
>Love was such an easy game to play,<br>Now I need a place to hide away,  
>Oh, I believe in yesterday.<p>

Why she  
>Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.<br>I said,  
>Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.<p>

Yesterday,  
>Love was such an easy game to play,<br>Now I need a place to hide away,  
>Oh, I believe in yesterday.<br>Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.

I wiped a tear from my cheek, "That was amazing, Paul."

"Are you crying?" Paul asked.

I didn't have to say anything before he pulled me into his arms, "It's alright, sis. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm so confused," I cried, "I love George so much, but I think I may have feelings for John again."

"Just wait it out. Everything will work itself out in time. But listen," I looked up at him, "I'll always be here for my big sister."

**February 25, 1965**

For George's birthday we had went to eat at a restaurant on the beach and now George and I were walking on the beautiful grounds of the hotel. I keep thinking back to the talk that Paul and I had a couple nights ago.

"Sasha," George stopped walking and looked me in the eyes, "The first time I met you back in Liverpool at Paul's house I knew that I loved you. I also knew that John did too and that I could never compete with him."

Oh God, where was he going with this? Did he know about what I did with John?

"I kissed you in Hamburg because I loved you, even then. When I finally got the chance to make you mine I did and I've never looked back or doubted the decision. I'm so in love with you and want to ask you something tonight on my birthday."

George kneeled down in front of me on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires sparkling around the diamond. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Sasha McCartney," George said looking up at me, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! What did you guys think? Let's get to 90 reviews! <strong>


	22. The Reveal

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing! Thank you so much. Let's try to get to 100 reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 22: The Reveal**

**John's POV**

**February 25, 1965**

I was sitting in front of Paul with my guitar trying to figure out some chords for a new song that we wrote when the hotel door burst open. Paul and I both jumped and turned towards the door.

"What the? Ringo?" I said standing up and placing my guitar on the couch.

Ringo was standing in front of the door crouched over with his hands resting on his knees, panting.

"So?" Paul asked.

Wait, did they know something that I didn't?

"She said yes," Ringo panted.

"Woohoo!" Paul jumped and ran over to Ringo and hugged him.

"Wait a second," I said walking over to them, "What's going on? Ringo, why are you all sweaty and out of breath?"

"Well, I just ran up here real fast so they wouldn't see me."

"Why? Who wouldn't see you?" I urged again, getting irritated.

"George and Sasha. They were on a date for George's birthday tonight. I hid in the bushes so they wouldn't see me when he asked her to marry him," Ringo explained, still trying to catch his breath.

"What? They're getting married!" I yelled, my anger building up inside.

"Chill out John. You had your chance with me sister and you blew it. Nobody wants to hear it," Paul said.

I pushed Paul up against the wall, "I'd rather see your sister with Ringo instead of George."

Paul pushed me off of him, "What do have against George? And even if Sasha was with Ringo, you would hate Ringo. I don't know why you can't just let it go."

I saw Ringo slip to the couch from the corner of my eye, "She can't get married to Harrison!"

"Why? Because then you'll actually feel guilty about shagging her the other night!" Paul shouted back at me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, my voice getting lower.

Paul smirked, "I figured it out on me own and then I asked Sasha if it was true. Since she's my sister and also me best friend, she couldn't lie to me."

I turned away from Paul. I didn't care if he or Ringo knew. There was only one person left to tell.

"I wonder what George would do if he found out?" I said turning back to face Paul.

Paul got closer to me and narrowed his eyes, Ringo was watching intently on the couch, "John, you're not going to tell him are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe," I said backing away from Paul.

Paul followed me, "If you tell him, you're going to ruin Sasha's life. Is that what you want?"

"Maybe then she would realize how big of a mistake she made when she left me."

"She's not going to come back to you. She loves George too much," Paul said.

Suddenly, the hotel door opened. How convenient, in comes little Georgie now. Him and Sasha were holding hands and giggling. It made me sick.

"Well, are you going to tell them?" I heard Sasha whisper to George.

George looked up and realized that we were all staring at them.

"Sasha and I have great news," he started, "We decided that it's time we start planning our wedding."

"That's great!" Ringo said as if he didn't know.

Ringo and Paul hugged Sasha and George. I stayed propped up against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. Now was my chance.

I walked up to George slowly, "Are you sure you want to marry someone who sleeps around with other men, George?"

Paul and Sasha both shoot me a look, Ringo backed away from the group, and George looked around confused.

"What do you mean?" George asked me.

"Ask Sasha," was my simple answer.

"John," Paul said glaring at me, "stop."

"It's too late Macca, the damage is done. I bet George is dying to know what I mean," I told Paul glancing over at George; my eyes focused on Sasha, "Tell him Sasha. Tell him all the details of that night."

"John," Sasha said.

She looked as if she was about to cry, but I didn't care one bit. I just wanted my revenge and right now I was going to get it.

"Sasha, what is he talking about?" George asked her, searching for an answer in any of our eyes.

A tear ran down Sasha's red cheek, "I hate you, John. I hate you."

"Really? 'Cause I could've sworn you told me that you loved me that night."

"John!" Paul yelled, "Just shut up!"

George grabbed Sasha's shoulders, so she would face him, "Just tell me. I won't be mad, we can work this out."

I watched as Sasha pushed George away and begin to cry harder. She backed up against the wall and slid down it. She buried her head in her knees when she got to the ground.

I looked up at George, "I want you to feel what I feel. You kissed her that night in Hamburg."

George looked surprised.

"You didn't think I knew," I continued, "If she's not going to admit then I'll just have to break the news to you."

Sasha's sobs got louder and Paul leaned down beside her to hold her.

"The night that I told her that her father died, we slept together," I told George, "And we did it again two more times in Liverpool. And those few times, Sasha told me she loved more times than I can count."

George backed away with his hand over his heart. Paul was glaring at me from the ground where Sasha was almost hyperventilating with sobs.

"I guess you have to ask her a question, don't you?" I asked George, and then looked down at Sasha. She looked up at me, "Who does the whore really love?"

I pushed George out of the way and left the room. Guess I told them.

**Sasha's POV**

John looked down at me, "Who does the whore really love?"

He pushed George aside and left the room. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Did he know that he probably just ruined my life?

I leaned more into Paul and he held me tighter. I looked up at George and knew that I would never forget the look on his face. It was a look of sadness, angriness, and at the same time love and loss.

"George, please," I whispered.

He closed his eyes tightly and a tear ran down his face. I buried my head in Paul's chest and cried harder. I heard the hotel door open and close beside us.

"Sssh, it's alright," Paul comforted me, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I cried.

Paul helped me up and guided me past the couch, where Ringo was sitting crying, to his room.

We sat down on the bed after Paul closed the door behind us. All I wanted was for someone to hold me and Paul did just that.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"You can't stop John once he knows what he wants," Paul whispered.

"I was so happy and now I don't know what I feel," I stood up and Paul stood too.

Paul brought me into his arms again, "You need to rest. Clear your head and rest. You can sleep in here with me tonight if you'd like."

I nodded into Paul's chest and his kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him, "It's safe to say that you are the best brother ever."

Paul hugged me tighter and then let go of me. He turned down the bed and left the room. A few minutes later he came back with my suitcase.

"I didn't know what you needed, so I grabbed the whole thing," Paul said.

"Thank you," I said hugging him again.

"No problem," he let go of me, "I'm going to go check on Ringo. He was pretty upset too. I'll come back later with a glass of water."

Paul started to leave the room, "Paul," I said.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I love you."

"Love you too, sis," and with that I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's kind of a short chapter, but I think a lot happened. What do you think George will say to Sasha about all this? 100 reviews, Please!<strong>


	23. Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry about such a late update; I just have so much school work this year. I'll try to start updating as soon as we reach the review goals because I appreciate you guys doing that so much. Thank you, thank you, and thank you once again. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 23: Here Comes the Sun**

**Sasha's POV **

**February 26, 1965**

I awoke to the sun beaming through my eyelids, but I didn't quite want to open them yet. When I finally did I found George sitting on the couch opposite the bed cross-legged, staring down at the shag carpet.

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, "Why did you do it?"

I pulled the covers off me and slowly got up out of the bed. I walked over to George; he uncrossed his legs, and I sat down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. I put my forehead on his and stared into his eyes which gave away the fact that he, like me, probably hadn't slept last night.

"I don't know," I barely whispered.

He kissed me softly, but it had almost no feeling in it. I tear fell from his closed eye and slowly crawled down his cheek. I wiped the stray tear away with my thumb. He continued to sit there with his eyes closed, but his forehead still placed on mine.

I buried my head on his shoulder and softly kissed the side of his neck, "I love you."

I heard him sniffle above me and kissed his neck again, "You know I don't want this to change anything between us. It was the stupidest mistake of my life and I'll regret until the day I die. I love you so much, George. You know that."

I brought my eyes back to his. Streams of tears were running down his face and the eyes that stared into mine were full of heartbreak. I kissed away one of his tears and held him tight against me. He began sobbing into my neck and with time I began to silently cry because I didn't want him to know that I was crying. I wiped my tears away and stayed strong the rest of the time that he sobbed heavily.

George finally looked up at me, his eyes red and his cheeks shining, "I loved you more than life, Sasha. I would've died for you," he paused, "I stayed up all night walking around the hotel thinking about what would happen next. I thought about what would happen if I had crossed paths with John last night; I would've killed him."

He began sobbing again and pushed me off of his lap so he could stand. He paced in front of me sobbing loudly, "He had his chance Sasha. He had his chance to love you and he hurt you, but you still slept with him!"

"I wasn't thinking George!" I stood up to face him, "I wasn't thinking because my father had just died. I wasn't thinking about anything else but how much better John was making me feel!"

"Shut up! I was waiting right outside to make you feel better! I don't understand, Sasha, I just don't understand," he plopped down on the bed with his head in his hands, crying.

I knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands, "I'm sorry and I need you to believe me George," I looked in his eyes, "The first night you told me you loved me at the party and I wanted to say it back, but I was afraid that you would hurt me like so many boys had before. Now I know that you won't ever hurt me and I was absolutely stupid to hurt you; I lied awake thinking about it all night. I love you George, I love you so much."

I stood up to kiss him and we fell back onto the bed. He rolled over so that he was on top and kissed me again.

"I will never let you go anywhere, no matter what happens. I love you too," George whispered looking into my eyes.

I kissed him again and started to unbutton his white shirt, but his hand stopped mine, "Not now."

He got off of me and walked over to the door; I got off the bed and met him there.

He held me close and rested his chin on my head, "I want to take you to the beach. Get dressed."

"Okay," I said kissing him and grabbing his hand.

"What're you doing?" He asked as I dragged him to the bathroom.

I kissed him once more and quickly undressed, "Stay with me."

I hopped in the shower and every so often would look out the shower curtain just to make sure that George was still there. When I got out of the shower George handed me a towel and then another one after I had wrapped my hair up in the first one. He hopped off the bathroom counter and brought me into his arms.

I shuddered as he ran his cold, callused fingers up and down my bare back, "Get dressed, I'll be waiting in the café downstairs in the lobby, okay?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there," I said.

He kissed me and lingered at my lips before leaving the bathroom with a small grin plastered on his face. I got dressed in my swimsuit and put on a light floral print sundress on over it. I took down my hair, brushed it, and put some mousse in it. I put on a touch of lip gloss and started packing a bag for the beach. I put on my sun hat and sunglasses and walked into the living room.

"Look how cool Sasha is, she has her sunglasses on inside," Ringo remarked as I grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge and put it in my bag.

I turned around, took off my sunglasses, and hooked them on to the front of my dress, "Better?"

"Much. Now people can see your beautiful eyes," Ringo said hugging me.

He started to pull away, but stopped to whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry about last night. Is everything okay?"

I looked in his blue puppy eyes, "Everything's fine. Thanks for being such a sweetheart Ringo."

I kissed him on the cheek and went over to the door to slip on my flip flops, "I have to go meet George downstairs now. Bye Ringo."

"Have fun," he said smiling.

I made my way to the café in the back of the lobby. I walked in and saw George at a table by himself reading a magazine and sipping a cup of tea. I noticed how good his tanned legs looked in his little bathing shorts and how muscular he looked in the maroon t-shirt he was wearing. He had his favorite white boat shoes on and was wearing his black sunglasses.

I walked up to the table and noticed a picnic basket and guitar case sitting next to him, "Hello again. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

He stood up and hugged me, "No, I would wait forever for you. You look beautiful, luv."

He grabbed his guitar case and slung it over his shoulders, grabbed the picnic basket with one hand, and grabbed my hand with his free one. Our fingers intertwined together as we walked outside the hotel; I slipped on my sunglasses. George and I walked pass the hotel's pools and the snack place to the beach. Once we were there, George set up the picnic and we both took off our shoes and we ate a very good lunch on the sand.

After we got done with lunch, George put everything back into the basket and grabbed his guitar case, "I know we've all been feeling down. I want you to know that I'll always be here you make you feel happy, so I wrote a song."

"Okay," I said smiling and anticipating the song.

George starting picking the strings in a complicated, but catchy pattern, and then he began to sing the words.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
><em>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun<em>  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun<em>  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,<em>  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

After the song, George put his guitar aside and I jumped on him and smothered him with kisses, "George that was the best song ever!"

"You think so?" He asked me.

"I know so," I smiled, "Promise me you'll dedicate that song to me on one of the records you guys make."

"Promise," George said looking up at the blue sky, "Race you to the water."

We both jumped up. I threw off my sunglasses and hat and tore off my dress. George stripped from his shirt and began running towards the water.

I finally got to the water with him; he splashed me, "Beat you!"

"That's not fair, you have longer legs than me," I said.

George brought me into his arms and forced me to fall down in the water with him. We began laughing, splashing, and kissing each other. I knew that I would remember this day for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please help me get to 110 reviews; I know we can do it. Thank you!<strong>


	24. It's Only Love

**Author's Note: You guys are awesome! Thank you so much. And this chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful people who reviewed. Let's get to 120!**

**If you thought this was turning into a George story…think again!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 24: It's Only Love**

**Sasha's POV**

**August 15, 1965, New York City**

The boys ran backstage at Shea Stadium to greet me after their big concert. I had had played the Grand Ole Opry in Nashville several nights in a row and last night was the last show. George ran backstage with his Rickenbacker still around his shoulder.

I embraced George when he ran toward me, "You guys did amazing, and the show was so good."

George smiled, "Thanks, luv," George kissed me passionately and it soon turned into a heated kiss.

"Okay break it up, kids, save it for the bedroom," John said as he walked toward us.

John hugged me awkwardly and whispered in my ear, "Save it for my bedroom."

"John, let go of me, you're all sweaty," I said pushing him away from me.

Unfortunately for the last few months John said remarks like that to me every time he got the chance. After we had gotten back from the Bahamas, John just randomly started talking to me again as if nothing had happened. The one thing that bothered me the most was John's constant flirting with me. Every time we were alone he would kiss me or attempt to do something inappropriate. The sad part was, I wanted him to do those things with me. Even though I'm engaged to George, I still long for John's touch. My view of this situation has changed drastically; a few months ago I would have hated John for his behavior, but now I like it. Slowly but surely I knew in the back of my mind that I was falling in love with him again. It scared me because I loved George, but I wasn't sure which I wanted in the long run: George or John.

John smirked at me, and then winked. I smiled sheepishly and looked down to the ground. Was it bad that John's look made me feel all tingly inside?

George quickly put his arm around me and held me close to him. I saw him give John a dirty look out of the corner of my eye.

Ringo walked in still shaking from his nervousness. I ran over and embraced him, "Oh, Ringo, you were great tonight. Act Naturally was superb!"

"Thanks," he said grinning from ear to ear like a little kid.

Paul ran in and hugged me tight, "I did it, sis, I played in front of the biggest audience ever."

"Yeah, the audience was big," I said giggling as Paul swung me around in circles.

George walked over and gathered me in his arms, and then he kissed me, "I'm going to get changed before we go home."

"Alright. I'll wait for you out here," I said to him.

Ringo and Paul left the room to change too. It was me and John left, but it didn't feel awkward at all.

John slowly walked over to me. He moved some hair out of my face, and then he leaned down and softly touched his lips to mine. The kiss was just like the shy kisses we would give each other after we made love back in the day.

"You can't keep doing this," I whispered, "Obviously, you don't care if you're married and you don't care that I am engaged to one of your band mates."

"Sssh, don't say anything," he whispered kissing me again.

I slightly pushed him away, "We can't keep doing this every time we're alone."

John kissed me softly again, "I love you."

"John," I whispered, "I don't think,"

I was silenced by John's lips again, he pulled away and grinned, "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know how I feel. I shouldn't have been a jerk all those years ago. I should've run after you when you left. I made some mistakes and I regret them every time I look at you."

He kissed me again, "John, stop, please. Don't do this to me."

"Do what?" He asked tracing my jaw bone with his fingers.

I sighed and backed away from him, "You're confusing me. I want George but, I, don't know."

John stepped closer to me and brought me into his arms, I felt safe there. He rested his chin on the top of my head, "You don't have to know now. Just think about it."

"I'm afraid I'll make the wrong decision. If I chose you, I'll never get to fully have you. You're married, John."

"That won't last much longer. Cynthia's getting fed up with me," John whispered.

"I wonder why," I muttered under my breath.

John chuckled quietly, then kissed the top of my head, "If you were truly fed up with me, then you wouldn't be here right now."

I sighed as John let go of me and left to go get changed. I didn't know what I wanted. I'm just confused.

**December 13, 1965, London, England**

"Just stop, Sasha! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED!" George screamed at me in the living room of the house that he had bought last summer.

He and Paul and caught John kissing me at Abbey Road again. I wiped tears from my cheeks and collapsed in front of the fireplace in sobs.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't the one who started this," I cried.

"THEN WHO DID SASHA?" George panted and sat on the carpet next to me, "I trusted you. I loved you. You told me that whatever went on with you and John was over. Back in the Bahamas, remember? How long has this been going on?"

I didn't want to remember the Bahamas and what had happened there with George and John, "I don't know. He just kisses me and flirts with me every time he gets a chance."

"I would forgive you," George said, "But you allowed it happen for this long. You obviously don't stop him. I'm not even sure if I can be in love with you anymore after finding this out."

I started crying harder thinking about what he had just said. George placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged away and got up and ran to our room.

Once I was in the bedroom, I got out my suitcases and started filling them with all my belongings.

George ran in the room and saw what I was doing, "Sasha, don't. I didn't mean it."

He tried to stop me from packing, but I shrugged him off and continued packing. I was crying harder now and my shaky hands were fumbling to fold clothes.

"Don't leave me," George said trying to hold me.

I smacked his hands away, "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"Then why are you packing all your stuff up?"

"I need to go see my mom," I said quietly.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I need my mom, George. I need a break from England for awhile. I'm not leaving you, I just need a break. I'm so confused."

"You're confused? You mean you can't decide if you love me or John?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I just need time to think. I'm a girl who needs to talk to her mother, George," I said closing my last suitcase.

I called Paul and asked him to take me to the airport. When he arrived, he helped me take my luggage to his car without asking questions.

George stopped me on my way out the front door, "I really do love you."

I started crying again, "Goodbye, George."

I walked to Paul's car and sat in the passenger seat. I watched George, who was standing on the front porch, start crying as Paul backed out of the driveway.

We were half way to the airport when Paul looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

I felt the tears coming back to my eyes and I started crying the heaviest that I've ever cried. I wondered if I could ever fix this or if George was gone for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Tomorrow is my birthday, so as a birthday present I would love to have 120 reviews or more and I'll update on Tuesday if that happens. Thank you guys so much! Love ya!<strong>


	25. Back Home

**Author's Note: I promised to update today if you guys got me to 120 reviews on my birthday! Thank you guys so much for your Happy Birthday messages. I had a great sweet sixteen; I got a car, a trip to Disney World, a new phone, and all kinds of gift cards, so I had a pretty good birthday. Here's chapter 25, let's try to get to 130 reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 25: Back Home**

**Sasha's POV**

**December 14, 1965, Nashville, TN, USA**

I saw my childhood friend, Abigail's, curly red hair at the end of the terminal in the airport. I ran toward her and hugged her tight.

"I've missed you so much, girl," she said to me, laughing.

I pulled away from our hug, "I missed you too."

"What happened? You sounded upset on the phone," Abigail said walking with me to get my luggage.

"I'd rather tell you in the car. It's a long story," I told her remembering George's face when I backed out of the driveway.

Once I had my suitcases and we were in Abigail's car headed to my old house, I decided to tell her everything. By the end of the story, we were both crying.

"This reminds me of when we were teenagers and we would spill our boy problems to each other," I cried, laughing at the same time, reminiscing.

Abigail sighed as she pulled into my driveway, "Things were a lot simpler back then."

We got out of the car and met each other and the front of her car.

"Aren't you going to get your stuff?" Abigail asked me.

I smiled, "No, I'm too excited to see mom."

I started to walk toward the front door, but Abigail stopped me, a sad look on her face, "Listen Sasha, don't get mad. I was going to call you when I found out, but your mom wouldn't let me. She got diagnosed with cancer a few months ago; it was pretty far along when they found it."

I stood there in the cold December air shocked. This couldn't be happening to me; first, dad dies, then, George and I might be done, and now my mother's dying.

"Sasha? You alright?"

"How bad is she?" I asked my best friend.

Abigail frowned, "She never really gets out of bed. A few weeks ago I had to move in to help her. She can't do anything without help. I hired a lady from the nursing home to come and help her while I'm at work or busy."

I ran in the front door with the house key that I had gotten years ago. I ran back to my mother's bedroom and there she was, lying in bed helplessly. Her face was pale, her eyes were sunk back slightly with dark circles underneath them, and her lips were severely chapped. She looked really underweight and I wondered how she was alive being that small.

"Momma," I said quietly holding back tears.

"Sasha, my dear, you made it," her familiar voice rasped.

I went to lie in bed next to her. I brought her into a hug and started sobbing again. I told her everything that had happened to me over the past few years and she comforted me in a way that I didn't know how much I had missed.

She cleared her throat for hundredth time, "So, you and George are still practically engaged?"

"Yes, all I told him was that I was taking a trip to think. I still love him so much, momma."

"Dinner's ready," Abigail poked her head in the door.

"I really appreciate your friend giving up her life to help me. I just feel so bad," mom said once Abigail had left.

I helped her frail body out of bed, "Well, I'm here to help you now momma."

"I don't want you to give up your life or career for me either. I know important it is to you," she said as she slowly shuffled beside me.

"You're important to me," I said gripping her arm.

I watched as she barely had enough strength to sit down at the table. I knew in the back of my mind that my mother didn't have very long left on this Earth, but I didn't want to come to terms with that fact. I wanted to call George and have him fly here right away to hold me, but I couldn't bring myself to do that either.

After dinner, I helped momma go to bed, said goodbye to Abigail, and bundled in warm clothes to go outside. I walked down to the barn and greeted my horse, Comet. I saddled him and rode to my favorite stop on our farm, a little creek with a waterfall that was surrounded by lots of trees. I sat in the grass and thought about everything that I've been through. I couldn't bear the thought of losing everything in such a short amount of time. I knew the next few months would be filled with me helping my dying mom live her final months.

I wondered what George was doing at this very moment. I decided not to think about him, though. I untied Comet and rode him back to the barn for the night. I walked quietly up the stairs to my old room.

Nothing had changed and for a second I felt as if I were sixteen again, coming up here to sit at my desk and read Paul's letters. My life had changed so much since then and I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. I got dressed for bed and cried myself to sleep for the first time in a long time.

**February 25, 1966**

**George's POV**

Sasha left three months ago and hasn't called or even let me know she's okay or even alive. I've even tried to call her mother's house in Nashville, but no one ever answers. Paul, Ringo, and even John (yeah, I know) have tried to convince that she's coming back, but I just don't get that feeling.

Today's my birthday and I at least expected her to call, but its dinner time and still no birthday call. Maybe I was living in the past too much. Maybe I should just except the fact that she's gone and may never come back.

I picked up the phone and dialed a number that I knew off the top of my head. It rang for awhile until someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pattie. It's George."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter's short and kind of lame, but I have to set the next few chapters up somehow. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I hope you get me to 130 reviews. I would love to hear what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen. Once again, thank you and I love you!<strong>


	26. Blackbird

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you guys for getting me to 130 reviews! I can't even comprehend that because I never had a fic get as much attention as this one has, so thank so much. I want to give you all hugs! I know the last chapter was kind of short and I apologize for that, but don't worry this one is longer. I just had to set some things up for this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I would love to have 140 reviews with this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 26: Blackbird**

**Sasha's POV**

**March 30, 1966**

The more time I spent in Nashville, the longer the days got. My mother had gotten worse and I knew she was in the final stages of her life. It's hard to comprehend after all that I've been through that I could wake up in the morning and not have a mother anymore. I already was alone enough as it was without a father or George.

George. I came out here to have girl talk with my mom and think about what I wanted in my life and those plans had suddenly changed. But they had to; my mother couldn't even get up out of the bed by herself. I never had time to talk to anyone or visit my old friends; I was here taking care of my mother nonstop. That is exactly why I haven't had time to check in with anyone back in England.

I strummed random chords on the guitar up in my room. My mom had told me to leave my bedroom door open because she liked to her me just play around.

I heard her weak voice from downstairs, "Sasha come down here quick!"

I raced frantically down the stairs because I thought something was wrong with her. When I got to the living room, momma was watching the news in her recliner.

"What momma? I thought something was wrong," I told her sitting down on the couch.

"Watch the TV," she instructed quietly.

I looked at the black and white screen (my mother hadn't updated her TV yet) and saw George sitting next to a beautiful blonde girl, smiling widely at her.

"Do you plan on having any kids?" The reporter asked the two of them.

What? Kids?

The blonde headed girl spoke in a posh accent, "I would love to have three kids."

She smiled at George; she looked awfully familiar. George smiled weakly at her and then he kissed her. The kiss looked weak and with no emotion from George. I stared at the screen in shock as George kissed the woman.

The news anchor came back on the screen, "Well, that's the Beatles' George Harrison and his new wife, model, Pattie Boyd. That will do it tonight for the entertainment part of the news; stick around for the local weather forecast."

My mother turned off the television and looked at me. The tears were welling up in my eyes. How could George do this to me? We were practically still engaged and he thinks that were over because I'm too busy taking care of my dying mother. Who does he think he his? I closed my eyes and a tear trickled down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," my mother said quietly.

"I'll be back inside for dinner soon," I told her as I got up and walked to the backdoor.

When I got outside I ran to barn as fast as I could, crying hard. I rode my horse to the creek; when I got there I cried for a good hour and a half.

Had I lost George for good? What was I going to do now that he wasn't mine anymore? I still loved him dearly and I knew he still loved me.

When I got back to the house I walked in the backdoor through the kitchen. A sickening feeling entered my stomach.

**2 weeks ago**

**London, England**

**George's POV**

"George, please don't go through with it. You barely know her," Paul pleaded with me.

Ringo and John were staring intently at me. John had a disgusted look on his face.

I stood up from the couch, "I'll do what I want. I know Pattie enough to marry her."

"You dated her for two weeks George! You're practically still engaged to Sasha," this was the first time Ringo had spoken since the conversation started.

John sighed and faced me, "George, everyone knows you're doing this to cope with Sasha not being here. But trust me, she will come back. You just wait and see."

"I love Pattie and we're getting married. End of discussion," I told them.

Paul put his guitar that he had been playing down, "Do you know how much this will hurt Sasha?"

"End of discussion," I said walking out of the studio.

Why did everyone always try to control my life? It's just because I'm the youngest. I truly did still love Sasha, but she wasn't coming back and I could feel it. I just wish she would call, then I would have an excuse to call off the wedding that was about to happen.

I walked into the court house and saw Pattie standing there in a white fur coat.

"Hello, love. Ready to get married?" She asked me, kissing my cheek.

I sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

**Sasha's POV**

**March 30, 1966**

The sickening feeling in my stomach was getting worse as I slowly walked into the living room. My mom was slumped over in the recliner; the glass of water on the table beside her was spilt.

I approached her, "Momma?"

She didn't respond.

"Mommy, please answer me," I said starting cry again.

I collapsed in the floor when she didn't respond. I had lost my mother and now there was no one.

A few hours later I was sitting in the hospital lobby. The paramedics couldn't revive my mother and now she was lying in the cold morgue somewhere in this building. I walked over to the pay phone and dialed a number that I hadn't called in awhile.

"'Ello?"

"Ringo?" I asked quietly.

"Sasha?" He yelled into the phone, "Everyone's missed you so much. Did you call the studio for your brother?"

"Yes, is he there?"

"Yeah, just a second," I could hear the smile in Ringo's voice.

A few seconds of silence went by until I heard the soft voice that I missed so much, "Sasha is this really you? Is anything wrong?"

At the sound of Paul's concerned voice I started to cry and I told him everything that had happened to me.

"Hang in there sis," Paul said, "Ringo and I will be there in a few hours. We'll catch the next flight to Nashville."

**5 days later**

Ringo and Paul had arrived at my house the next morning and I was so glad to see them. Now we were at my mother's funeral. I was sitting in between Ringo and Paul, each of them holding one of my hands tight and my head resting on Paul's shoulder.

After the funeral Paul and Ringo had to go back to London and I drove them back to the airport.

"You're not coming back with us?" Ringo asked me as we stood in the terminal.

"No, I still have to finalize some things here with my mom's will, then I'll be back," I told him.

Ringo brought me into a tight embrace and held me there for what felt like hours.

I gave Paul a piece of paper with my flight information on it, "Make sure you pick me up at the airport in London in two days."

Paul brought me into a tight hug, "I'll try to make there, sis."

We said our goodbyes and Ringo and Paul headed down the hallway to board the airplane and I went back outside to my car.

Two days later when I arrived in London I searched for Paul's familiar face. I saw a familiar face to pick me up, but it was not Paul's. I walked forward slowly suddenly scared of what might happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who do you think was there to pick her up? 140 reviews, please!<strong>


	27. Girl

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I know we're not quite at 140, but the guessing of who's at the airport made me smile. And now you get to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 27: Girl**

**Sasha's POV**

**April 2, 1966**

**London, England**

John.

There he was standing at the end of the terminal. I would have rather seen George standing there and we all know how well that would turn out.

But, no, Paul had to send John. He looked around for me through the crowd of people. As much as I wanted to admit that I was not glad to see him and I hated him for being here, I loved him and all those feelings I had before I left came flooding back to me.

I slowly walked up to him. When he spotted me he smiled then smirked, looking up and down my body.

"You look good, Sasha," he said, staring at my breasts.

Yep, still the same John. I suddenly hated him again.

"Hi, John," I said angrily.

He brought me into his arms and held me tightly.

He sighed and whispered, "I bet you're not glad to see me, but I'm glad to see you."

I hugged him back, "I missed you," I finally admitted to John as well as myself.

John released me from his arms and smiled at me. He took my hand and we walked together to get my luggage. He walked me out to his car and opened the passenger door for me.

When he got in the car, he started it and turned to me, "I missed you so much. I still love you, you know."

"Ugh," I sighed and leaned my head back on the headrest, "John, I just got back and you're already starting on me."

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I don't love you anymore," John said, "And George can't lie and make it seem like he doesn't love you."

"Don't bring him up, please."

John chuckled, "So you heard?"

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it. It's all your fault anyway," I said looking at him.

John laughed, "My fault?"

I sighed, "Yes, your fault. If could keep it in your pants, I would have never left in the first place."

"How can I keep it in my pants when you're so irresistible?" John asked me smirking.

This was going to be a long day.

"You hungry?" I heard John ask me a few minutes later.

"Sure," I said as John parked the car.

We got out of the car and walked to the pier and then to a little shack to get fish and chips. We sat at a picnic table near the railings of the pier.

"Remember the first time we ate fish and chips together. Our first date," John smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, "Yeah, which was before you became a big fat jerk."

"Ha!" John laughed loudly, "You're just full of insults today."

"Well, I didn't exactly want you to pick me up today," I told him truthfully.

"Yeah, you wanted George to pick you up. You want to pretend that everything's been okay here too. Well, it hasn't!"

"What is that supposed mean? It can't be worse than the time I've had. My mother died and my fiancé married someone else and I found out on the news. All in the same day, John," I said starting to cry.

I got up from the table and fast walked away from John. I started to cry harder as I thought about the fact that I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to be here because of John and George, but I had no family or anything anywhere else.

I felt John spin me around with his hand. His eyes searched mine and then he brought me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. Every pain that I felt suddenly went away as he leaned closer to me. Soon our lips were parallel with each other and when they touched it was magical.

I smiled at him as he pulled away. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the carnival at the end of the pier. When began our day together at the pier and I laughed more than I had in the past few months. Somehow being with John today has made me forget about everything that's happened.

Three hours later John and I had driven back to Abbey Road Studios. I walked in beside him laughing about our day with the teddy bear he won me and some cotton candy I didn't finish.

We walked into the studio and I dropped the fun things I had in my hand. George was sitting there with his guitar in his lap.

"Sasha," he blurted out as he looked at me.

Paul and Ringo were there also and all the eyes in the room were on George and me.

George stood up and headed for the door. He stopped at me on the way there; he stood in front of me staring at me with sad tear filled eyes. He walked past me and out the door quickly.

My eyes suddenly filled with tears and I realized that I couldn't just go after him and make everything okay. He was married now, he was gone for good.

"Paul, can I talk to you?" I heard my voice ask quietly.

Paul took off his bass and hurried towards me. He put his arm my shoulders and ushered me out of the door and done the hallway to the other studio. By now, I hadn't even noticed that I was crying harder than ever. When we got in the other room, Paul closed the door and sat us down on the couch.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me while I cried, "Sasha. We all tried to convince him that you were coming back soon. He just didn't listen and made himself believe that you weren't coming back. That's why he got married; he was trying to cope with you being gone."

"He didn't have to get married Paul! I love him, I want him. I want to make everything okay and for us to go back to the way it was. I don't love John like I love George. I can never love anyone like I love George," I sobbed to Paul.

He brought my head back to his chest and rubbed the back of my head, "I just don't understand why you didn't call him or answer his calls."

"Paul, I was taking care of my dying mother. I didn't exactly have time to call and chat. Momma couldn't even get out of bed by herself. She was so weak," I sobbed into Paul's chest, "I want him back Paul. I wish he would've never married her. I deserve him. I should've called him. It's all my fault, I pushed him away."

"Now, don't go blaming yourself," Paul said quietly, "It's his loss and he feels pretty crummy knowing that if he would've listened to me then he would be holding you now. He still loves you Sasha, everyone knows it, and everyone can see it."

"I still love him," I said crying harder.

Paul continued to rub the back of my head through my hair, "Sssh, it's alright. It's all going to be okay. Life goes on. Don't cry this hard, you're going to make yourself sick."

I sat back up and began to wipe my eyes as George came into the room.

Paul stood and walked over to him, "It's not a good time to be in here George."

"I need to talk to Sasha," he said.

Paul walked out of the door and I didn't want him to leave me alone with George. A tear ran down my cheek even though I was trying not to cry.

George sat down on the couch and wiped the tear off my cheek with his calloused finger. His big brown eyes that I had missed so much were shining with tears also. He brought me into his arms, a place I had missed and longed for every night that I was gone. It felt like home wrapped in his arms.

I heard him whisper quietly, "I wish I could fix this, but I can't. I need to talk to you about all this mess, right now."

I sighed and got ready to officially let George go forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Again, sorry for the shortness, but I have to set up stuff somehow. What do you think George is going to say to Sasha? If you guys can get me to 150 reviews by tomorrow morning I'll update as soon as that happens. Thanks!<strong>


	28. Tomorrow Never Knows

**Author's Note: Thanks guys. Here's the next chapter, let's try to get to 155 reviews. Love ya!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 28: Tomorrow Never Knows**

**Sasha's POV**

**April 2, 1966**

After crying long and hard in George's arms I looked up to his cheeks shining as well. He was so beautiful, even when upset. Those deep brown eyes that I had missed so much were clouded with different emotions. His tough hands gripped my upper arms tightly, almost to the point where it was painful. I wanted so bad to lean forward and kiss his soft lips, but I wasn't sure how he'd react to that. Instead I looked down; I didn't want to look in his eyes anymore.

I heard him sigh, letting my arms go and dropping his hands to his lap, "I'm so stupid," he mumbled.

He got off of the couch and paced in front of me, and then he stopped abruptly and sat back down, "I don't know what to say to you Sasha. Look at me."

He placed his hand under my chin and brought my head up to face him.

"I love you," he whispered, "But I can't love you anymore."

I didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue. I just loved hearing his voice, even if I didn't particularly like what he was trying say.

George placed his hand on mine and I felt sparks at our touch, "I thought you weren't coming back and I was so depressed. I needed someone to make me feel better and Pattie was there."

"I told you I was coming back George," I said quietly, "I told that I just needed time to think."

"That's another thing. Do you know how hard it is when the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, the love of your life tells you that she might love someone else? And it makes it worse when that someone is your band mate. I know you dated John before, but he hurt you. I was never going to hurt you," George sighed, "I don't understand. You never answered the phone or returned my calls. You didn't call me on my birthday. I thought we were over, you made it seem that way."

"George, I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry I pushed you away. My mother was dying and she couldn't even get out of bed by herself. I had to cook, clean, help her around, even bathe her. She was so weak in her final months George," I told him thinking about how sad mom looked after we finished watching the news the day she died.

There was an overwhelming amount of silence that filled the room for a good five minutes.

"You know how I found out about you and Pattie? The news, the news, George. I sat there and watched my fiancé kissing another woman, his new wife. I went outside to cry and when I came back an hour and half later my mother was dead in the recliner. Dead!"

George brought me into his arms as I began to sob heavily. I hoped he felt like absolute crap for the way I felt. He rubbed my back and just comforted me with silence like he use to do when were together.

"Sasha," he whispered, "I wish I could just be yours again. But Pattie, I think that I'm actually in love with her. I know you don't want to hear it, but just remember that I'll always love you."

I stood up in front of the couch still crying softly, and took off George's engagement ring. I had worn it all this time and that should've told George something. I looked down at my naked left hand ring finger. I looked at the ring in my right hand and put it into George's palm and closed his hand.

I walked out of the room silently. I didn't look back because I thought that if I did and George was standing there then I would run into his arms once last time. I walked back into the studio area, and without talking to anyone picked up my purse, the teddy bear that John won me, and left the studio.

When I got outside it was sunny and I soon realized that I didn't have car or a place to stay. I sat on the front steps of Abbey Road studios, hugged the teddy bear close to me, and cried silently until I heard the door open and close behind me.

John sat down next to me and put his arm around me, "It'll be alright, love. I'm always here for you."

I cried into John's shirt making it wet in one spot. He sang to me quietly to make me feel better.

I looked up at him, "I feel so lost and alone John. I have nowhere to stay."

"You can stay with me," John told me.

"What about Cynthia and Julian?"

"They're on holiday with some of Cyn's friends. They won't be back for another few weeks," John said standing up.

I stood up and followed John to his car. When we pulled up to Kenwood, it was everything I remembered. The grounds were so beautiful and almost romantic.

John took my things upstairs and told me to sit on the couch and make myself at home. I had only been inside Kenwood one other time; it was for a party that John threw for the Beatles' success. I didn't notice all the pictures before. There were pictures of John and Cynthia, some with Julian, and some of John and Mimi.

John came back down the stairs, "Are you hungry? I was going to warm up some pasta I made the other night."

I followed John to the kitchen, "What kind of pasta?"

"I made penne with alfredo sauce and chicken," he explained, getting a big tubberware bowl out of the refrigerator.

"Sounds delicious," I said sitting on a barstool at the center island in the kitchen.

John poured the pasta into a pan on the stove to warm it up. He added a splash of milk to it and mozzarella cheese so it would taste fresh. I watched him get out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. He poured some and handed a glass to me.

When the pasta was done John split it onto two plates and took it to the table. I went over to sit down and he sat in front of me.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" I asked taking a bite of pasta, "This is delicious."

"Thank you," he laughed and then was serious again, "For pushing you away from George. I know how much you loved him."

"Wow," I said looking at him.

"What?"

"John Lennon's actually apologizing," I said smirking.

He smiled, "Shut up."

I sighed, "I do love George, but if he really loved me the way I loved him, then he would've waited for me to come back. And it's better this way."

John looked up, "Why?"

"Because now I get to be with the person I really belong with. Even though he's married," I laughed at the last part.

John smiled at me and continued eating. That's all he ever wanted to hear me say, that I belonged with him.

After dinner I followed John upstairs to the bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me," John said pointing to my suitcases in the corner of the room, "I just figured you would probably end up here anyway."

"I don't mind. Thank you for letting me stay here," I said.

John hugged me, "I would let you stay here anytime."

I pulled away from him, "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure, just go in that door right there," he said pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room, "I'll be waiting out here."

I walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind me. After my shower I wrapped a towel around my body and towel dried my hair with another one. I brushed through my hair to get all the tangles out. I got done brushing my hair as soon as John walked into the bathroom.

He looked at me and I suddenly felt very exposed standing in front of him in just a towel. He brought me into his arms and kissed my lips softly. I felt the towel fall off of me as he kissed up and down my neck. He ran his hands up and down my body when the towel had hit the floor.

He led me into the bedroom and undressed quickly while I lay on the bed. He climbed over top of me and began to make love to me. I realized then how much I missed John's touch and that maybe I had loved him the most after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do think Cynthia will think about the new house guest? Tell me what you think about this chapter. Let's get to 155 and I'll update before I leave for Disney on Wednesday. Thanks!<strong>


	29. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went to Disney world and when I got back school started back after the fall break and I had so much homework. I've also had to read Gone with the Wind for my English class and that is the biggest book ever! I'm finished it now, though. I'm back and I'm going to make it up to you guys by updating a lot this weekend. Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews and I would love to get to 170 with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 29: Happiness is a Warm Gun**

**Sasha's POV**

**April 3, 1966**

When I awoke I noticed two things: I was alone and for the first time in a long time I woke up with a happy feeling inside me. I rose from the bed and put on some pajamas from my suitcase and headed downstairs.

When I got to the living room I saw John sitting on the couch drinking tea and smoking. He was dressed in his suit for the day.

I went to sit next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," I said back.

John sighed and got up from the couch leaving me alone again. I stood up to face him.

He wrapped his arms around after putting out his cigarette, "You make me a different person."

"What do you mean?" I asked cuddling up to his chest.

"I feel like I could be actually be a decent husband and father if I were married to you," he went silent for a few seconds, "I guess that's because I love you more than I love Cynthia."

I looked in his eyes and then I kissed him. We stood there kissing until we heard the front door open.

"John?"

At the sound of Cynthia's voice, John and I pulled apart. I turned around and saw Cynthia glaring at John.

"Hey, Cyn. You're home early," John said causally while walking past me toward her.

Cynthia dropped her bags to the ground, "What is she doing here?"

"Where's Julian?" John asked avoiding the question.

"He's with my mother. Answer my question, what is she doing here?" Cynthia repeated glaring at me.

John cleared his throat, "She came back from America and needed a place to stay."

Cynthia closed the front door and walked toward John, "And I bet you shown her the best hospitality. No, I came home to surprise you, but at the airport I saw this," she waved a magazine in John's face.

John looked at it and threw down on the ground. I glanced and saw that the cover of John and I kissing at the pier.

"Cynthia," John said.

"Why do you keep being unfaithful, John? I don't understand. I do everything for you and you treat me like you do," Cynthia said, starting to get teary eyed.

"I don't know Cyn, I just don't know what to say," John said trying to hug her.

She pulled away from him, "No, this is over. I don't want to keep getting hurt John. I can't take the pain anymore."

"Cynthia, don't say that," John said.

Cynthia picked up her bag again and stepped toward the door, "I doubt you'll need me, but if you do, I'll be at my mother's."

I watched as Cynthia slammed the front door in John's face. An overwhelming feeling of remorse filled my body. Had I just ended a marriage?

John turned to me, "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked me the question with no emotion and no expression on his face.

He walked past me to the kitchen; I followed him closely.

"John, I'm so sorry," I said quietly when we got to the kitchen.

John turned to me and brought me into his arms, "It's not your fault and you better not feel guilty about anything that's happened. I didn't love her as much as I should have and now that I know she's not coming back to stay, I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder."

"John," I breathed.

I couldn't even imagine what he must be feeling. I knew that the feeling of being in love with someone, but having feelings for someone in the past is tricky; I went through it with him and George.

George.

Why couldn't things be the way they used to be? George and I were so happy. As much as I told myself that I loved John and that this was the right decision; I loved George more than anything and I would do anything to get him back. I had nightmares about being lost and not being able to find him and when I would finally find him, he would disappear.

John pulled away and grinned at me, "Let's go out to the pool. We'll forget all our troubles today, love. How's that sound?"

I looked up at John and smiled, hoping that this was the right choice.

**April 23, 1966**

**John's POV**

I sat on the couch staring at the fire roaring in the fireplace. I picked up my glass on brandy and took a sip, and then I took a puff of my ciggie.

I had no idea what time it was at night nor did I have any desire to know. Sasha had gone up to bed hours ago and I took this chance to clear my head and have a drink.

It had been two weeks since Cynthia said she was going to end our marriage once and for all. I wanted to say that I was glad and that I didn't feel any pain, and I said that around everyone else. In the back of my mind I was in severe pain. Not just from Cynthia, but from everything going on in my life.

I didn't know what happiness was at all. I thought now that I had Sasha to be with that I would be happy. But it all wasn't a bundle of roses, I felt guilty.

Guilty because my selfish arse self stripped her from the one man that she loved. The one man that she knew she would spend the rest of her life with. The one man that was my band mate and married his wife out of pain from me stealing Sasha away from him.

It wasn't fair to Sasha, George, or Pattie. George loved Pattie about as much as he loved breaking a guitar string. Maybe he loved her more than that, but he could never love anyone as much as he loved Sasha. I could see it written all over his face.

Sasha would never love me as much as she loved George. I should've left it alone instead of ruining everything.

I finished off the last of my brandy and continued to smoke.

Then I heard a muffled scream from upstairs. I put out my ciggie and ran to my room.

Sasha was screaming in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare.

"George!" She screamed.

I walked over and sat on the bed with her. I shook her awake and when her eyes finally opened, she looked at me and fell into my arms sobbing.

"I miss him so much, John," she sobbed.

I hugged her tight and sighed. I didn't know how to comfort a pain that I caused.

I just wanted everyone to be happy, but I would have to give up the one thing that was my happiness and kept me going.

Sasha. I would have to give up Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, but I hoped you liked it anyway. I'll update like crazy this weekend to make up for keeping you guys waiting. Once again, I'm so sorry; I hope you'll forgive me and get this story to 170 reviews.<strong>

**Anyway, do you think John will really let Sasha go? Let me know your answer in your review.**


	30. Back to December

**Author's Note: You guys are just amazing. I love hearing your answers to the question I asked at the end of the last chapter. Here's the next installment of Something!**

**Oh and I should probably do this since I haven't done at all for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles (Aww!) or anything else you might recognize.**

**Am I the only one who hates those things?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 30: Back to December**

**Sasha's POV**

**June 30, 1967**

John held my hand as we walked out into the sunlight. I smiled at him as we got into his Rolls Royce to head to the filming location of Magical Mystery Tour which I was to be featured in as well.

I had been living in Kenwood for a year and a lot had happened during that time. First, John and I decided that we would date, but only secretly. We didn't want the press or anyone but our closest friends to know. Next, Cynthia and John made their divorce official and Cynthia took Julian and moved out.

I looked over at John, one hand on the wheel looking out in front of the car. His other arm was resting on the car door because the window was rolled down making the summer air fly around us. His glasses set on his trademark nose easily and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. I loved him. I knew I did, but I just didn't know I was making the right decision by being with him instead of George. There was no way I could even try to be close to George ever again. He was reclusive now and only mainly talked to Paul and Pattie, sometimes Ringo or John. He had gone into himself with his new interest in Indian culture. John said that he just got interested in that to hide the pain of losing me. He told me that George was so wrapped up in 'Hare Krishna' that he barely even paid attention to Pattie.

I didn't exactly know what 'Hare Krishna' was, but I did know that John was right. I hated to think that way, but I know George still loves me and there's no denying that I still love him.

When John and I had arrived at the movie set he met me at the front of the car. He took my hand and we walked to where the Magical Mystery Tour bus was parked and all the people were gathered around it.

I noticed Paul and walked over to him, leaving John behind.

"Hey little brother," I said hugging him from behind.

He turned around to hug me normally, "Hey big sister."

I noticed that George standing awkwardly next to Paul. He had on sunglasses and had grown a mustache since the last time I saw him.

"What are you up to?" Paul asked me bringing my mind back to reality.

I smiled, "Nothing much. Just ready to finally be in a Beatles movie. I've been trying to be in one for years and today's the day."

Paul laughed, "That's right. You almost got a part in Help though."

"But I didn't because apparently I didn't look Eastern enough. I could've gotten a tan," both Paul and I laughed, "So you guys already filmed some of this?"

"Yeah we filmed most of the stuff that you're not in," Paul replied.

John walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Don't you think you've been gone long enough, love?"

"I was talking to Paul," I giggled looking into his eyes.

"Good Morning everyone," the director said to silence everyone's side conversations, "Today on the agenda is some on the bus filming, Back to December, and Blue Jay Way."

Hearing the agenda, my heart sank. Blue Jay Way was George's song and the director said he wanted me in the video with George. I was nervous because I knew the director wanted us to be a little intimate with each other. On the other hand I would get to sing my song Back to December today, even though it's written about George.

We started filming on the bus and got that done, so the director cleared the set so that just George and I would be the focus.

"Don't worry about this," Brian Epstein whispered in my ear.

I grinned at him. Brian had been there for me since the beginning of my career and we had grown to become very good friends, "I know. It'll just be awkward."

Brian sighed, "Sasha, I just want you to be warned, but the director might want you to kiss George at the end."

"No! He can't do that. Does he know how this will make me feel?"

"I'm sorry. You and George just have to put your personal problems aside and do this scene perfectly to make the director happy," Brian said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the set to wait for George. He arrived wearing his outfit for the song and stood in front of me timidly.

The director walked over to us, "Okay. Sasha, during this song I want you to tease him. Like walk up behind him and put your arms around his neck, sit on his lap, and things like that. I want it to build and build until the end of the song. At the end of the song I want you and George to kiss. Got it?"

"Yeah," George and I said at the same time.

Blue Jay Way started playing back and I started 'teasing' George. It was awkward at first and it only got worse as George started lip syncing.

_There's a fog upon L.A.  
>And my friends have lost their way<br>We'll be over soon they said  
>Now they've lost themselves instead.<br>Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
>Please don't be long or I may be asleep<br>Well it only goes to show  
>And I told them where to go<br>Ask a policeman on the street  
>There's so many there to meet<br>Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
>Please don't be long or I may be asleep<br>Now it's past my bed I know  
>And I'd really like to go<br>Soon will be the break of day  
>Sitting here in Blue Jay Way<br>Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
>Please don't be long or I may be asleep.<br>Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
>Please don't be long<br>Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
>Please don't be long<br>Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
>Please don't be long<br>Don't be long - don't be long - don't be long  
>Don't be long - don't be long - don't be long.<em>

At the end of the song I kissed George like the director asked. I felt sparks as our lips met and our kiss became more intense.

The rest of the world was drowned out as George and I continued to kiss in front of the cast and crew.

Not even the director yelling "CUT! CUT!" made us stop.

George pulled away from me quickly and looked in my eyes. His eyes got watery and he spoke quietly, "Don't you know that I'm married, Sasha?"

George got up and left me alone. I felt a numbness come over me. George had basically just said that he didn't feel anything from our kiss and that he didn't love me.

I looked over to the crowd and made eye contact with Paul. He ran onto the set and helped me off the ground and we made our way to the bus.

By the time we went to the very backseat in the empty bus I was sobbing heavily. Paul held me close, rubbing my back and shushing me.

"I love him so much Paul," I sobbed, "I miss him. I just wish I could go back and do things differently. I want to be with him. He's the only one I really want to be with."

I looked up at Paul and he looked like he was in pain, "I hate to see my big sister hurt, but we tried to tell George you were coming back, but somehow he didn't believe us."

George walked on the bus and stopped to stare at me and Paul.

"George, please. This isn't a good time," Paul said quietly.

He looked desperately at me, his eyes searching mine before he left the bus.

"Come on, Sasha. You have a song to sing," Paul said helping me up.

I touched up my makeup before walking to the costume trailer. I was wearing a long, white flowing dress with an extra long train. The set for Back to December was a dark damp street with dimly lit street lamps for effect and fake snow fluttering to the ground for added drama.

I sat at the black grand piano and began to perform my new song. I saw Brian sniffling back tears because he told me earlier that this was his favorite song I had ever done. I also saw George in the crowd, which was good because this song was my apology to him.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
><em>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<em>  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>

_Because the last time you saw me_  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<em>

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<em>  
><em>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
><em>When fear crept into my mind<em>  
><em>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
><em>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time, all the time<em>

I got done and everyone on set clapped and cheered for me. I looked over to where George was standing and saw him leave the crowd looking at the ground. I wish I had the courage to go after him, but I guess some things just aren't meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope that chapter wasn't boring. Let's get to 178 reviews.<strong>

**Do you think George and Sasha will make up? Write your answer in the reviews.**


	31. Within You Without You

**Author's Note: You guys are absolutely amazing! I love you so much. Can we get to 190 reviews with this chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something <span>**

**Chapter 31: Within You Without You**

**George's POV**

**3 weeks later**

The filming of Blue Jay Way had taken a toll on me. I thought about Sasha nonstop; not that that was any different than before, but now it was worse. I slept on the couch now and had no intimacy with Pattie. She began to notice something was wrong, but she stopped questioning me when I told her to leave me alone.

The crisp London air blew through me like of razor. I was seated cross legged on a blanket in the middle of Hyde Park. Paul and Jane were here also along with Ringo, John, and Sasha.

Sasha barely looked at me; she sat there and giggled with John because apparently they were in love.

Things started getting interesting when John pulled out the stash of pot and LSD he brought with him.

We weren't the only ones in the park, and it was mostly people doing the same types of drugs whilst listening to the hard rock music that was being played by a weird band in the distance.

John handed me a joint and I instantly felt better about the situation with Sasha. I didn't plan on getting high tonight because I actually wanted to be in touch with the real world tonight and tomorrow morning. Paul and John started doing some of the acid and my protective instincts took over when I heard John offer some to Sasha.

I knew that Sasha was a firm believer in staying sober. She barely drank unless it was wine with dinner. During the filming of Help when John had introduced the rest of us to pot, she had been repulsed and even was mad at me for a time, but now she was sitting here smoking that very same drug and kissing down John's neck as he asked her to try the more intense drug.

I watched as she whispered, "Okay," and copied what Paul and John were doing.

An hour later I had switched back to a plain old cigarette as Paul, John, and Ringo were now spitting out weird sentences that were jumbled up and didn't make sense. Sasha sat quietly beside John. She was barely moving and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She was feeling all the stuff she had done and I suppose the fact that it was her first time trying acid that she just sat there contently trying to process the weird thoughts that were running through her mind.

She looked up at me and tears filled her eyes before she whispered, "I'm turning into my mother."

John turned to her and slurred, "What was that, love?"

She sat there quietly staring at me. Her mother, I remembered her telling me, had experimented with drugs when Sasha was a girl. Sasha's mom would go out and sleep around with other men. Her mom had been trash, but had changed as she became sick with cancer. Sasha told me that she never had a real connection with her mother, but she still loved her. She told that she hated her on the weekends and would cry in her room and question why this woman was her mother. That was the reason for her parents' divorce; her dad just got sick of it.

She got up, her legs barely supporting her and stormed away.

John went back to whatever he doing before and I got up to go after her.

Once I caught up with her, I spun her around to face me and she collapsed in my arms. I pretended that we were still together while I was holding her.

She looked up at me; there was a lost look in her blood-shot, teary eyes, "George," she whispered, "I'm scared. I've never felt this way before."

"I know. It will wear off soon," I told her.

She kissed my lips softly and I felt my heart and lips long for her again when she pulled away, "Please take me home George."

I walked her to my car and drove her to Kenwood. The ride was silent and she didn't even tell me goodnight when she got out of the car.

**Sasha's POV**

**August 1968**

I got off the plane gripping John's hand. George and Pattie climbed out of the plane before us. George was gripping his sitar that was wrapped up in a blanket of some sort. Everyone was smiling because we had finally arrived in India after a very long flight.

Jane walked up beside me with Paul, "Can you believe this? We're in India. Maybe Pattie will leave so you can get a hold of George."

"Shhh! Someone will hear Jane," I said quietly back to her, "You're awful."

Jane laughed and we both greeted Maureen as she walked off the plane with Ringo.

The next week was filled with meditating and meeting Indian officials. We were having a wonderful time there and John and I would take romantic walks on the nights when he wasn't as high as a kite.

Jane came up beside me as we all sat on a hill overlooking the ocean, "Did you notice that Pattie left?"

"No, and I don't care," I lied to her. The fact that Pattie was gone made me feel warm inside.

Jane gave me a smirk and went and sat over by Paul again. Ringo, Maureen, and John were nowhere in sight and honestly I didn't care. I sat down on my blanket in the grass and watched the serene ocean in front of me, as far as the eye can see. George was a few feet away from me playing sitar beautifully. His hair was long, but his face was cleanly shaven now with the exception of some scruff that had grown.

A few minutes passed and I heard George stop playing. He looked over at me, "How are you?"

I didn't know what to say. George hadn't looked in my direction, much less talked to me in over a year.

"Fine. You should keep playing, it sounds great," I told him

George grinned, squinting his eyes from the sun, "Do want to play?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

George got up from his spot and sat down behind me after handed me his sitar.

"Now put your finger here," he said grabbing my left hand and placing it on one of the strings on the neck, "Now, put your other hand down here and pluck the strings," he grabbed my right hand and held it while I tried to follow his rhythm of plucking the strings.

At first the notes that I attempted to play sounded awful until George assisted me more. Now that I was playing the simple melody correctly; George moved to sit in front of me.

He smiled as I played the same thing over again and I smiled back at him. It was so easy to forget the past and just stare into his deep brown eyes like I used to. I suddenly got lost and felt my fingers slip off the neck making the sitar sound screechy for an instant. George laughed causing his face to light up.

"Maybe sitar's not for me," I said handing it back to him.

George grinned, "You had it until you lost concentration. It just takes a lot of practice and I'm not perfect by any means."

He started playing a complicated melody I recognized as Norwegian Wood. I smiled as I watch him play the beautiful instrument.

George had changed so much since we were together and I was afraid that I didn't even know him anymore. He seemed so much quieter; so much more reclusive than before. I knew deep down that he was still the same George, but a George that was heavily immersed in Indian culture. It intrigued me also, but not as much as it did him.

I wanted to kiss him just because he looked so perfect today and partly because I missed him so much. I studied him as he looked down at the strings while playing beautiful wordless tunes with his sitar.

He had on a white Indian style cotton outfit on like the rest of us had in different colors. He had a flower lei on around his neck and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed today. His eyes were intense with concentration as he played.

George suddenly stopped playing and looked up at me, "You wanna take a walk?"

I was struck dumb again and searched for an answer; all I could muster out was an, "Okay."

George placed his sitar by his belongings and waited for me to catch up with him. We headed down to the beach. The orange and pink colors danced in the sky as the sun was setting on the horizon. The purple waves crashed gently on the mixture of smooth sand and rocky surfaces.

George turned to me and grabbed my hand intertwining my fingers with his own, "I love you," he whispered catching me by surprise.

"I know what you're thinking," he started, "You're thinking that just because Pattie left to visit her mother in Manchester that I'm going to need to use you as a rebound. You're wrong. I've wanted to talk to you for awhile, but I haven't gotten to have any time alone with you. I just wanted to formally tell you that I'm sorry for betraying you, but I thought you weren't coming back. I regret my decision every time I look at you; we're both so unhappy. I just wanted to get that out of the way. I don't want to talk about the past anymore. But, I do want you to know that I really truly still love you. I just need to know if you love me."

George and I were still walking down the beach hand in hand; our surroundings got darker as the sun got lower and lower.

I honestly didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to say that I still loved him and jump into his arms, but the other part of me wanted to ignore the fact that he still loved me and continue to be with John. I was right back where I started, choosing over two well deserving Beatles.

"Sasha," George stopped walking and turned to me, "Do you still love me?"

I held my breath, hoping that I would pass out to save me from this moment, "George, I….."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think she's going to say? 190 reviews please!<strong>


	32. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**Author's Note: I know you guys really want to see what's going to happen, but I just want to say a quick thank you. Also, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but let's get to 200 reviews with this chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 32: While My Guitar Gently Weeps**

**Sasha's POV **

**India, August 1968**

"I can't do this," I finally said exhaling all of the breath I had been holding.

George wrapped his arms around me, "What can't you do? Why is it so hard to tell me if you love me or not?"

"George," I pushed him away from me, "Don't you see what you're doing? You're putting me through the same torture that John put me through."

"But look where it got him, Sasha! He got you back didn't he?" George yelled at me stepping an inch closer.

I stepped back some, "Maybe I'm not as happy as I was because this relationship was kind of forced. It wasn't just something I decided to do. I had no choice George because when I came you had run off and gotten married to some woman that you don't even love?"

George stayed silent after my outburst. I had a feeling that he never stepped back and saw the whole picture. I had felt extremely obligated to date John, but I wanted to be with George. I don't think he understood that in both of our hearts we wanted the same thing, and that was to be together.

George stared at me for awhile, "I pretend she's you. I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't pretend that my wife is someone else. Every time we hug or kiss or just look at each other I picture you and wish that you were the one that was sitting in front of me. I imagine it's you when we make love; I even called out your name one night, but Pattie pretended as if I hadn't. Don't you see; I want us to be together? It kills me not to talk to you; I want you back."

"Maybe I would be back if hadn't of gotten married just because you were sad because I was talking care of my dying mother and didn't have time for the outside world. If you really wanted me to be with you, you would've come and got me before I got on that flight to America."

"I knew you were mad and I didn't want you to make a big scene in the airport," George said, "But I still loved you. I really do, even at this very moment."

"Ugh! Don't do this to me George! I..."

I was cut off by George's sweet lips moving with mine. At first I fought it, but after how much I realized I wanted it; I kissed him back. Our lips belong together; as cliché as it sounded, it was true. I never wanted another thing in this world other than this moment.

George pulled away and grinned at me, looking into my eyes. The sun was very low in the sky now and it was getting dark out. Without a word, George took my hand and walked me back to the hotel. No one else was in sight as we slipped into George's room unnoticed.

George led me to the bathroom, where we showered together. After getting finished in the bathroom, George and I headed back to the main part of the hotel room. He slipped from his towel and tore off mine while throwing me onto the bed. We made love and made love a second time before we wrapped up in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I slipped from George's arms and crawled out of bed. Once out of bed, I looked down at George's sleeping from; his hair was disheveled and sprawled out all over his pillow and his bare chest moving up and down rhythmically.

I put on George's clothes from yesterday and went out the sliding doors to the small balcony for some peaceful time alone. The morning was soothing and I sat there and let it hit my face. I heard the sliding door close behind me and George, clad in just his tight underwear, sat beside me and slipped his arm around my shoulder.

"What would you be doing if we were married right now?" George asked me, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"This," I simply replied.

George chuckled silently to himself, "Come back inside. I want to run something by you."

"Is it another masterpiece of a song Mr. Harrison?"

"Sure, if you want to call it that," he laughed at my flattery.

I followed George inside and sat belly down on the bed. George sat in front of me Indian style with his guitar.

George started playing and singing at beautiful melody. The song was about love and peace, but I really wasn't paying attention to the words. I was too busy staring at George and his beautiful mannerisms.

When he finished I clapped loudly and smiled, "That was great!"

I rolled over on my back as George put away his guitar. When he came back to the bed he lay down on top of me and started trailing kisses down my neck. I stared up at the ceiling in pure heaven and he slipped his finger into my panties.

I giggled at the contact of his cold flesh with my warm flesh, "What time is it George?"

I felt his head move upward to look at the clock, "Almost 11:30. Why?"

"Crap," I pushed him off of me and got off the bed.

I stripped out of his Indian clothes and put back on mine from yesterday. I quickly brushed through my hair to make my appearance somewhat presentable.

"Where are you going?" George pouted.

"I have to go back to my room. John's probably waking up and he'll wonder where I am. Bye," I started to walk to the door.

Then I ran back to George, who had a disappointed look on his face, and gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you."

George's face lit up and he smiled big at me. I ran out of the door and down the hall to my room. I opened the door quietly in case John still asleep. There was no one in the living room part so I tiptoed to the bedroom door.

I heard John's voice through the cracked door, "Yeah. I can probably see you again when I get back in London. I tell you when I get rid of Sasha."

There was a pause and anger filled my body. John was talking on the phone to someone and it wasn't just another one of his buddies.

"She was gone all night. I don't know where she went," John said, "I don't know."

Another pause surrounded me. The tension in my body was so thick you could slice it with a knife.

John sighed, "You looked so hot the other night, you know that?"

John chuckled after the next pause, "Yeah, but that dress you were wearing was sexy."

So it was a woman he was talking to.

John laughed out loud, "Has anyone ever told you that you're good in bed?"

That did it; I barged into the room. John turned to me looking surprised.

"Who are you talking to?" I demanded.

John talked into the phone again, "Sorry, I'll have to call you back Yoko."

He hung the phone up and stared at me; I could sense that the drama was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter was on the short side, but I think a lot happened. 200 reviews please!<strong>

**Here are some questions for you to think about:**

**What do you think Sasha's going to say about John talking to Yoko on the phone?**

**How will George and Sasha continue their relationship, or was that just a one night fling?**


	33. In the End

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've updated in awhile. Its Thanksgiving break and I promised myself I would update a lot, but obviously that didn't happen. I'll try to update a bunch this weekend. I'd like to get to 210 reviews with this chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 33: In the End**

**Sasha's POV**

**August 1968**

I stared at John in shock until I waited for a response. He looked at the ground and then back up at me with a smirk.

"Where were you last night?"

I sighed, "I asked you a question first and I won't answer anything until you tell who you were on the phone with."

"A friend of mine," John said casually.

I laughed, "A friend that looked sexy the other night, a friend that you're going to go see as soon as you get rid of me in London, and a friend who is definitely a woman."

"Yes."

I laughed in disbelief again, "John, can you really stand there and lie to my face. I heard almost your whole phone conversation. I heard you tell her that she was good in bed. If that isn't guilty, then I don't know what is."

"Her name is Yoko," John replied.

"Yoko? So you're going for the foreigners now."

"Sasha, please," John said.

Really? Was he really pleading me to stop being mad at him for cheating on me?

"John. You finally got me back; it's what you wanted all along. You got me back and now you're cheating on me. I just don't get it."

"You'll never love me as much as you loved George. I see it on your face every day. You want him back and you would do anything to get that," he said raising his voice a little.

I yelled back at him, "Fine. Have Yoko since you love her so much. We're through and don't ever try to get me back because it won't work!"

I stormed toward the door and turned back to John, "Oh and you wanted to know where I was last night. I was sleeping with George and it was great!"

I turned on my heel and walked out of the hotel room and headed to the beach to think for awhile. I was surprised that I wasn't crying. I felt like I was supposed to because I was just cheated on, but that would make me a hypocrite since I just cheated on John last night. I was just angry at the circumstances under which John cheated. He ruined my life trying to get me back and he goes and cheats on me.

When I got to the beach I saw that someone was already sitting by the tide. As I got closer I realized that it was George; I went to sit beside him.

"'Ello," he said quietly when I sat beside him.

"I broke up with John," I told him.

He turned to look at me; he was squinting his eyes from the sun, "That's the best decision you've ever made."

I sighed, "When I got back to the room he was talking to some woman on the phone. It turns out that he's been cheating on me for awhile. I couldn't get mad, though, since I did the same thing to him last night."

George giggled quietly and looked back out at the ocean. The sun was shining off the water making it look like a lighter blue.

George turned back to me and chuckled, "This water reminds me of the Bahamas and how much happened there."

"We got engaged there."

"Why did keep my ring on even after you found out I got married?" George asked taking my hand.

I thought about that question for a few seconds before I answered, "I love you. I tried to imagine that everything was okay and that you hadn't betrayed me and gotten married. I tried to picture the way I would jump into your arms when I ran off the plane and how happy you would be to see me."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked him.

"Getting married. That was a John move," he said looking down at the sand.

I laughed, but didn't respond. The hurt that I felt when my I found out he was married suddenly flooded back into my body. I had a bad premonition about what George was about to say.

"I shouldn't have led you on the way that I did last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I love Pattie," he said.

I knew he was lying to make himself feel a little bad about what we did last night, but I didn't say anything; I just let him talk.

"I can't do this anymore Sasha. I can't be held in the past any longer. I have to look to the future, but whenever I do I just see you and I together."

"George..."

"No. I'm sorry Sasha, but I can't think about us anymore because we're over. We were over a long time ago. I can't try to make this right and you cannot fix this either," George said.

He stood up and started to walk away, but I stood and caught up with him.

"You can't just say goodbye like this, George. You and I were so in love."

George sighed, "That's the past Sasha. I've learned that I can't share you with anybody else; I can't just have half of you."

"But John and I are over. I don't ever want to go back to him and I was stupid to ever think that maybe I loved him more. I never loved him more. I'll always love you the most George. Please, just don't go!"

"I have to. I'll just get heartbroken again if I don't," he said and turned away.

"George," I whispered and collapsed in the sand.

I let my tears flow as I thought about the wonderful man that I had let go. This couldn't be the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter is kind of short, but Sasha lost both of the men that were so in love with her. <strong>

**Do you think John and George will ever want her back?**

**Which man, John or George, would you like to see her back with?**

**210 reviews!**


	34. Something

**Author's Note: You guys are wonderful, wonderful people. I love you so much! I'm truly sorry that I don't get to update as often as I would like to, but school work is crazy this year. Thank you anyway for reading and reviewing; it means a lot to me. I would love to get to 225 reviews with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 34: Something**

**Sasha's POV**

**September 30, 1969, London, England**

I sipped the cup of hot coffee I had just made while looking out my living room window of my flat. The city of London was bustling outside these walls, but I really didn't want to be a part of it. I was alone now and I couldn't go back to the old days. I did exactly what George described; I lived in the past.

In the days following my devastating trip to India, I flew back to America to visit my friends and gather some belongings I had left there. It was great to see my friend Abagail there and catch up. When I flew back to London, I moved out of John's house and into Paul's while I found a place to live. I finally found an apartment that I liked that was close to the city.

It had been six months since I moved into this flat and I rarely ever went out unless Jane called and wanted to hang out. That was another thing, Jane and Paul had broken up and Paul found a new woman named Linda. Linda was nice but she wasn't Jane; it wasn't like her and I didn't get along, it was just the fact that she simply wasn't Jane; she wasn't like me.

John had gotten married to Yoko shortly after we got back from India. I still hadn't met Yoko or even seen her in person, but I had heard horror stories from Paul about her.

I reckoned that George was still in an unhappy relationship because I hadn't spoken to him or seen him since the trip to India.

I missed my old life, but somehow I was content right now. I didn't have a care in the world. I didn't have relationship problems or music to worry about. I hadn't made an album since 1967 before Brian died and I could honestly care less. Besides, all the songs that I tried to write turned out to be utterly depressing and I could never finish them because I would have so much on my mind.

A soft knock on the front door echoed through my little apartment. I walked slowly over to the door and opened it to reveal Ringo standing there in a heavy coat and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello, Sasha," he said quietly.

Ringo had a mustache now and I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. All of the boys were growing lots of facial hair these days. I wondered where the clean cut Beatles had gone and I guessed that they would never be back.

"Hi," I almost whispered.

I hadn't seen Ringo in awhile either. The only Beatle I saw or talk to occasionally was Paul and that was only occasionally.

Ringo brought me into his arms and whispered, "I have so much to tell you."

We hugged for a few more moments and then we let go to stand awkwardly in front of one another.

"Do you want some coffee? It's a fresh batch," I asked him.

"I'd love some," he said following me to the kitchen.

When Ringo got his coffee fixed we sat beside each other on the couch, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Ringo sighed, "I just wanted to see you and ask you if you would like to come down to Abbey Road tomorrow. Paul wants you to help him with a piano part on a song."

"No, I'm not coming down there," I said shaking my head.

"Sasha, please. It will be fine; I promise," Ringo said making his eyes bigger.

I had almost forgotten that Ringo's blue puppy dog eyes did the trick every time.

"Why can't someone else help him?"

Ringo rolled his eyes, "Everyone else is fighting. Ever since Brian died it has been a big mess. John wants this one manager; Paul wants another, George sided with John because he has a strong hatred against Paul now, and I'm just there trying to make the situation peaceful. You know me."

I closed my eyes thinking about what might happen if I went back to Abbey Road, but for some unexplainable reason I didn't care, "Okay," I whispered.

"You'll be there tomorrow!" Ringo hugged me closely and then jumped off the couch.

I stood up to walk him to the door, "Yeah, I guess I'll be there tomorrow."

Ringo hugged me again, "I'm so glad you're coming back to the studio. It's halfway your home."

When he pulled away I grinned softly at him. His words sunk into me for a few minutes; Abbey Road was kind of where I used to spend the majority of my time.

Ringo broke the silence, "Thanks for the coffee Sasha. Oh, and I have something for you."

Ringo pulled a record package out of his coat, "It's our new album that came out a few days ago."

I sighed and took it from him, "I saw that on TV," I looked down at it; they were all walking across the crosswalk at Abbey Road.

"It was great to see you again Sasha," Ringo kissed my cheek and walked out the front door.

I closed the front door after I watched Ringo get into his car. I walked over to the record player in my living room and put the record on. The first song was a pure rock song that John was singing.

The second song had a sultry guitar phrase and then George started singing:

_Something in the way she moves..._

I collapsed down onto the couch and listened to the song; each moment it became more apparent to me that this song was about me. I also became scared because I would see him tomorrow.

**The next day**

I got out of my car and stared at the white building in front of me. Abbey Road Studios. I hadn't been here in two years and I hadn't had a good experience here in four.

I walked up the front steps and opened the door.

The receptionist that I recognized smiled, "Welcome back. Everyone's missed you."

"Hello Cathy. Where are the boys?"

"Studio 2 like they always are. Nothing has changed since you were here," she said.

"Thanks," I said starting to make my way down the hallway to studio 2.

I stopped at the door, afraid to go in because I was afraid of what would happen. I hope Ringo told the rest of them that I was coming.

I opened the door the reveal a familiar studio and four familiar looking boys. They were gathered around their instruments paying no attention to me.

John had his back turned to me facing a Japanese woman; so that was the infamous Yoko.

George was slumped over carefully practicing his guitar and Paul was at the piano playing a beautiful but sad sounding melody.

Ringo was sitting at his drums and saw me walk in, "Sasha!"

Everyone stopped playing their instruments and turned to look at me; leave it to Ringo to bring unwanted attention to me.

I looked down at the ground and soon felt familiar arms wrap around me. I placed my head on Paul's shoulder as he hugged me.

He whispered softly, "Don't look at them. Close your eyes if don't want to look at them."

John wasn't even looking at me anymore; he had already turned back around to Yoko and started playing his guitar.

George; however, kept his eyes on mine intently and I couldn't not escape his hard stare even if I tried.

Paul released me and smiled, "Why are you here?"

"Ringo came over yesterday and told me that you needed help on the piano part of a song," I said.

Ringo walked up to us after he heard his name.

Paul still looked confused, "I don't need help on a piano song."

I focused my gaze on Ringo, "Really?"

Ringo shrugged, "I just wanted everyone to be friends again."

I closed my eyes briefly to hide my anger, but when I opened them John was standing in front of me.

"How could show your face here, Sasha?" John said towering above me.

"Ringo tricked me into coming," I almost whispered intimidated by John.

"You should probably leave," he said, "Look at George; this is obviously killing him inside. He never wanted to see you again."

I didn't respond because I knew if I did that the tears threatening to spill over would cascade down my face.

John sighed, "Do everyone a favor and just leave and don't come back."

"Don't talk to me sister that way, John!" Paul yelled at him.

John got in his face, "I wouldn't if she wasn't a lying, cheating whore who sleeps with all the Beatles. If you weren't her brother she would probably sleep with you!"

That was it, the tears fell. I instantly felt Ringo's arm wrap around my neck. I buried my head into his chest and sobbed heavily. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here.

Paul slapped John across the face, "You're one to talk John. You sleep with every bird that walks past you."

John spit in Paul's face and motioned to Yoko. I watched as she followed John out of the studio.

Paul packed up his guitar up and left, "I'll talk to you later Sasha."

I'm guessing that Ringo saw this as an opportunity to leave me alone with George, so he kissed my forehead and left. I hated Ringo as he walked out the door because I knew that he told me to come to the studio because he knew exactly what would happen.

I wiped my dried tears from my face and looked up at George who was looking at the ground. He looked up at me and his eyes were also filled tears; when I saw this I started crying.

"George," I whispered.

He slowly got up from his chair and sat beside me. I started crying heavier when he brought me into his arms and comforted me with silence like he used to. I figured he was so quiet because he was probably also crying.

"George. George," I whispered into to his chest as I breathed in the scent I had missed so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? 225 reviews please.<strong>

**I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for not updating in awhile, but school and life in general have made me very busy. Next week is midterms at school and then it will be Christmas break and then I'll update a whole bunch! Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me that people actually like this story.**


	35. Carry That Weight

**Author's Note: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated because I've kind of had a case of writer's block. But, it's gone now and it's winter break so I have made a vow to myself that I will update each time we make the review goal for the next two weeks! So here we go! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something <span>**

**Chapter 35: Carry That Weight**

**Sasha's POV**

**October 1, 1969**

Being in George's arms reminded me of two things: the unconditional happiness that I used to feel all of the time when we were together and the sadness I feel now that I know he's not mine anymore. I love him, but even as I sit here crying into his chest I know that I caused this. I was stupid to let a wonderful man like George go. I looked up at him; I could tell that in the time that I had been crying that he had also shed a few tears.

I soon felt George's thumbs on my face to tenderly wipe away stray tears. He grinned at me and I suddenly had a flashback to our time in the Bahamas. He could've ended our relationship right there because what I did to him was awful. He didn't, though, he wanted to work it out and stay with me. When something bad happened again in London; George was mad and I ran. I ran from everything that we had. I was still shocked at myself for giving a perfect relationship like that up.

"I was so wrong," I whispered avoiding his deep brown eyes.

He hugged me close to him again, "About what?"

"About leaving you George," I sighed, "I wasn't really leaving you, but I should've called you and told you the situation. I pushed you away. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. George was silent for a long while.

"You did everything you could, Sasha. You were taking care of your dying mother. I shouldn't have overreacted. I made a rash decision like marriage when I still love you so much."

I looked in his eyes this time, "Then why did you say what you did in India?"

He walked away from me and sat down on a couch to the left of us, "Because after thinking a lot about what we had done I realized that I was being exactly like John. Even though I will never love anyone as much as you, I couldn't do that to Pattie because I know that she cares about me."

"George, I'll never get you back will I?" I asked him walking toward the couch.

He stood from the couch and placed his hands on my shoulders, "You made a choice Sasha and I made a choice. Sadly, we can't change what happened in the past."

"George," the tears that had formed fell from my eyes slowly.

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you and I do wish I could change things."

George grabbed his coat and began walking toward the door to leave. I couldn't let him just leave like this.

"Why can you not change these things George?"

George turned around; he looked sadder than I've ever seen him, "I'm sorry."

Then he left; I didn't know when I would see George next, but I hoped that we did see one another again. This wasn't goodbye to me.

I stood in the middle of the studio looking at the ground crying for a long time. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt the urge to run.

I ran out of Abbey Road Studios and down the street. The crisp autumn air was slapping me in the face causing my tears to feel like ice against my skin. I wasn't sure where I was running but it felt like a good way to escape my problems; I felt like I was running from them and never looking back.

I suddenly felt something hard hit against me causing me to fall to the ground.

"Watch where you- Sasha!" John said.

I got off the ground declining his hand that was outstretched toward me, "I don't need your help."

"What are you doing running like a maniac down the street?" John asked me.

"None of your business and I don't know why you're talking to me after the show you put on at the studio," I said walking past him.

He grabbed my arm to stop me, "I was sticking up for George."

"George doesn't need sticking up for."

"How would you know? You left him and never looked back," John said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I looked back. I look back every day," I could feel tears surfacing again.

Suddenly John did something that I never expected him to do, he brought me into his arms and held me tight against him, "Don't cry; I didn't mean to make you upset."

I continued to cry in his arms. I knew that John would never be able to succeed in hiding his true self from me. After all, I was the first one to uncover that he was just as vulnerable and alone inside as everyone else. Somehow, he was one of the best at hiding it. John knew that I was very familiar with his true self and when it came down to it he forgot all about the front he would normally put up.

I glanced up at him; he had his eyes closed and his chin resting softly on my head. This was the John that I fell in love with. This was the soft, deep, and very smart John Lennon that not a lot of people got to witness and somehow I was one of the few people that did. I wonder if Yoko or Cynthia or even Paul ever saw this side of John.

I wanted to stay here and hold on to him forever. An eerie feeling crept into my stomach of what might happen to me and John in the future. I wanted us to simply stay friends without any of the confused feelings that we've had in the past, but I knew that somewhere along the road we would hit a bump.

John pulled away from me and I realized then how much older he looked. His hair was longer and parted down the middle and he was wearing round glasses. I remember when he swore he would only wear Buddy Holly glasses because all the other ones looked like they belong to a grandfather.

"I have to go," John said after what felt like an hour of us staring into one another's eyes.

"John," at the sound of my voice he stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face me.

I just looked at him and realized that maybe I didn't know the man standing in front of me. Maybe he was different from the John I fell for.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "What?"

"I just wanted to say thanks and bye," I said slowly, "I'll see you around?"

"Sure," John said grinning, "See you soon, then."

John turned and began to walk away. His hair was floating behind him in the breeze and he walked with his hands in his pockets. The streets of London were unusually quiet and I wondered if I would ever see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked that chapter! I'll update on Monday or once we get to the review goal. I'd like to have 232 reviews for Christmas. Merry Christmas! <strong>


	36. Jealous Guy

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reaching the review goal so quickly! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas! Here's the next chapter! The beautiful song in this chapter is Jealous Guy by John Lennon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 36: Jealous Guy**

**Sasha's POV **

**June 29, 1971**

I brushed through my hair to finish my morning routine. I hummed the familiar tune of 'Get Back' as I walked into the kitchen to fix some tea. The Beatles were long over with and the only two that I kept in touch with were of course Paul and more recently John.

Yes, I'm keeping in touch with John. In fact, I'm going to help him with his new album today at his new home. I've been going there for the past few weeks to play instruments and such for the new album and it's all been fun. We treat one another as best friends and I've even talked to Yoko. She is very nice-when she's not singing. Maybe I'm still a little annoyed with her.

After I finished my tea I went back into my bedroom and looked in the mirror in my closet. My hair was straight today and I was wearing a mini skirt and a flowing colorful shirt. I had on go-go boots to finish the look off.

I grabbed my purse and headed outside in the warm London air to get in my car. I drove quietly to John's house.

When I got to Tittenhurst I saw another car in the driveway that wasn't usually there. Usually it was John's car, Yoko's car, and the producer Phil's car. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door.

When I rang the doorbell Yoko answered, "Hello Sasha, come in."

I walked inside, "Thanks, is John in the studio?"

"Yeah, he's back there," she replied.

I walked to the studio in the back of the house and took off my sunglasses when I walked in. I slipped them inside my purse and set my purse on the old couch in there.

John came up behind me and hugged me close, "Hey."

"Long time no see," I said.

"You look great today," John said in his sexy voice.

I laughed, "Thanks."

After John let go of me I took off my boots and set them by the couch. I always loved walking around barefoot and nobody minded.

John looked good too; his hair was nice and short. His glasses were round, but the lenses were smaller and blue.

I went up to Phil who was working at the soundboard and placed my hand on his shoulder, "How are you?"

"Fine, but John is stressing me out on this record," Phil replied chuckling.

"He always does," I smirked at John who gave me a goofy smile.

I laughed, "So, whose car is that in the driveway?"

John hesitated, "I had another guitarist come here. He's upstairs getting a drink."

"Oh."

I heard footsteps on the stairs by the door and became very curious as to who the mystery guitarist was. In walks a man looking at the ground. He is wearing all blue jeans, his hair is long and his short beard is slightly unkempt.

When he looks up I see his eyes and I know exactly who he is. We stand there staring at each other for a long time. I haven't seen him in two years and to be honest I don't think I ever wanted to see him again because I was afraid of how the meeting would turn out.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," I hear John say from behind me.

I turn around and glare at him, "Why is he here?"

"I need a good guitar solo on this track and we're still friends," John explains.

I turn my head back around. I honestly cannot believe that George is standing here in front of me. I wish John would've told me that he was coming so maybe I could've at least made plans or pretended to be sick today.

George walked past me and went into the recording area to grab his guitar. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so different; it was like I didn't even know this man anymore.

The day pressed on slowly and George and I continued to awkwardly catch one of us staring at the other. By four o'clock I had had enough of being so awkward.

I pulled John to the side, "I can't do it anymore I have to go home."

"You cannot go home now. You have to stay for dinner and then after dinner we are going to actually finish this song," John pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry John, I just, I can't be around him any longer. You know what it does to me."

"Fine, go home. Run like you always do," John's anger was showing through now.

"John. I can't believe you're acting this way. You brought him here on purpose just because I brought Paul here for an hour last week," I said.

"You knew that Paul and I hated each other," he complained.

"Well you didn't have to retaliate by doing this. I can't be around him!"

I stormed out of the room and out to my car. John had some nerve setting this up. It was probably all part of his master scheme. He probably wanted to get George and I back together so he could wreck it again.

The next morning the phone woke me up, "Hello?"

"Hey Sasha; it's Phil. I need you to come by Tittenhurst and get a demo tape I made you."

"No, I not coming back there," I said getting irritated.

"John is really sorry about having George come to the studio. Please come down here really quickly; John's not even at home," he said.

I told Phil that I would be there soon and quickly got dressed. When I got to John's house the front door was unlocked and I walked to the studio.

The studio was dark and lit by candles. Two wine glasses were sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and I had a feeling that Phil wasn't even here.

"I want to run something by you," John said coming out of the darkness.

"I'm leaving," I said turning around to walk out.

John grabbed my arm to spin me around, "No, I want to apologize."

"John, I can't believe you invited him here," I complained.

"Don't talk about that; I'm stupid. Just sit on the couch and relax. I want to play a song for you about what I did to you all those years ago."

"John, I don't want to think about the past. I've done a good job of forgetting about it in the past year and a half," I said.

John pushed play on the soundboard and a few moments of silence filled the room. I sat on the couch and John sat down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and clutched his wine glass with the other hand.

A beautifully sounding piano played a soft melody and then John's voice filled the room.

_I was dreamin' of the past_

_And my heart was beating fast_

_I began to lose control_

_I began to lose control_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore_

_I was shivering inside__ I was shivering inside  
>Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you <em>

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was trying to catch your eyes_

_Thought that you was trying to hide_

_ I was swallowing my pain _

_I was swallowing my pain__  
>I didn't mean to hurt you <em>

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy, watch out_

_I'm just a jealous guy, look out, babe_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

By the end of the song John's lips were making their way up and down my neck.

"Yoko?" I breathed.

"She's not here," John said quietly.

He kissed my lips softly and I almost fainted. I had forgotten what his kisses did to me.

"Why are you doing this John?"

"I was just thinking last night about how much I loved you and I realized that I threw away something beautiful. I felt so bad about bringing up the past again by inviting George over. I was up all night writing and recording this song. I wrote it about what I did you and your relationship with George."

John kissed me again. I felt like crying. Here I was on John's couch at his home he shares with his wife and I was letting him kiss me. There was a bit too much déjà vu going on for me right now. Since the time John and I had become friends again he never flirted with me or maybe I had never seen it before. Now in this very moment I looked back on the past few months and realized the way John looks at me and the way he hugs too close with his hand almost on my butt. He has been flirting all this time and I never noticed it because I've been in a little fantasy world where everything was just fine and dandy.

The candles were burning bright making a soft glow in the room. Then reality hit me hard when I realized that John's shirt was off and he was beginning to make an attack on my clothes.

He still kissed me passionately as he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slid it up over my head. He made his way to kissing my neck while he undid his belt. I kissed him back the way he wanted me to as he unhooked my bra and unzipped my skirt. I reached down to unbutton his jeans; he slid them off along with his underwear. He pushed me so that I was lying on my back. His naked form hovered over me and he grabbed my skirt and panties and pulled them off.

The next thing I knew, John was making love to me like he used to in the old days. Here I was again thrust back into the world of living in the past. Ever since I saw George yesterday I haven't been able to get him off my mind and now John was making love to me. It was just like it used to be and I was suddenly afraid of the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How was this chapter? Boring? I know I moved ahead a lot, but we have to skip the years where nothing happened. I hope it wasn't boring and I hope you'll get me to 240 reviews so I can update soon.<strong>


	37. My Sweet Lord

**Author's Note: Thank guys so much. I was going to update yesterday, but I got really busy so I didn't have time. I LOVE reading all your kind words about the chapters. I'm glad you didn't think the last one was boring. I hope that this chapter is way better and I hope that you guys put me at 250 reviews.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to _xxPaulMccartneylovexx_ and _AnnaGo To George_ for making a very special request about George. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 37: My Sweet Lord**

**Sasha's POV**

**July 1, 1971**

I woke up with John's arms wrapped around my bare back. When I realized exactly where I was I shot up and started gathering my clothes.

"Sasha?" I heard John say from behind me.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm sick of it. Every time I finally get over you, you pull me back in," I yelled at him.

He got off the couch and slipped his underwear on, "I'm sorry. I just wanted one night in the past again. One last time."

"Yeah, well your night in the past is going to make me spend three years in the past. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself, John? Do you ever think that maybe I don't want the same things as you?"

"I know you don't want this. You haven't wanted this since before Hamburg," he said wrapping me in his arms.

I pushed him away, "That's not true; I wanted you in the Alps. I just never said it out loud. I was afraid to, but in the Bahamas when you told George I was done with you."

"You didn't even want me when we dated after you got back from America," he said almost chuckling.

"It was the circumstances John. I still love George."

"You still love him?"

"I meant to say loved," I said quickly.

John smirked, "You told me five months ago when we saw him on the news that you were over him. You lied to me. You still love him. I always knew it; I saw right through you that day. That's why you hated him being at the studio because you still love him and you wanted him so bad."

"John," was all I could muster out.

John leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips, "Go home. Remember that I love you though."

"John," I said.

"I love you as me best friend; nothing more," he said smiling.

"Alright. Love you too," I said even though it felt weird saying it.

I walked up the stairs and as I left Tittenhurst I wondered if John loved me only as a friend or something more.

**October 24, 1971**

John's album that we had all worked so hard on had released and had done very well on the charts. Everyone had been very excited for him and at the release party we acted as best friends would. In fact, we had gone back to acting as best friends the day after that night as his house.

With nothing to do now I had decided to get dressed this morning and go eat a quiet breakfast at a local coffee shop. I left the shop after breakfast and drove around different parts of London just because I had nothing better to do.

I clicked on the radio after driving in silence for awhile and a cheery announcer came on, "That was John Lennon's new song 'Imagine'. This is a fairly new song from another former Beatle; it's 'My Sweet Lord' by George Harrison."

The song started to play and the instrumental in the beginning was very catchy. I knew that George had some solo stuff out, but I couldn't bring myself to listen to it.

It took all I had not to switch it off when I heard George's sweet voice begin to sing, "My sweet lord, my lord, my lord. I really want to see you…"

I couldn't believe I was sitting here listening to this. This song was good and George's voice reminded me of so much.

I heard a loud car horn sound behind and realized that I was going very slowly down the street. I put on my turn signal and pulled to the side of the road so I could continue to listen to the song without any distractions.

When the song was over I had made my decision. I pulled back onto the road and made my way to Henley on Thames.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the gates of Friar Park and they were surprisingly open already. I knew where George lived from reading it in magazines, seeing it on television, and John talking about how gorgeous his home was. When I pulled up to the huge house I honestly could not believe my eyes. It was beautiful.<p>

I saw George's various cars parked a little ways away at the other end of the drive. I sat in my car for awhile contemplating if I should actually get out of the car. I hadn't seen George in a few months and at that meeting we hadn't spoken one word to each other. Now that I think about I hadn't spoken to George since '69 at Abbey Road studios.

I finally decided to at least get out of the car so I grabbed my purse and walked up to the front door. Then I faced another dilemma, did I actually want to knock?

After standing there for about five minutes arguing with myself about whether or not to knock; I slowly lifted my arm and lightly beat on the door.

I stood there another few minutes and knocked again, this time harder, when no one had answered.

The door opened to reveal a short, plump Latino woman, "Hello. Can I help you?"

She had a Brazilian accent and it surprised me when she opened the door because I was expecting George.

"I, um, is George here?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course he is. Come in," she said.

I stepped inside the foyer and looked around at the lavish decorations as the lady shut the door behind me.

"Follow me," she said and began walking.

She led me into a living room that was probably the size of my apartment. There were grandiose decorations, Indian statues, and a few old guitars hanging on the wall.

"Sit down, make yourself at home," she smiled gesturing toward one of the large couches.

She smiled again at me, "You are beautiful, what's your name?"

"Sasha," I replied kind of freaked out by this strange lady staring at me.

"I'm Minnie. I'm the head housekeeper here at Friar Park. I'll go find George for you; I'm not sure where he went."

"Thank you," I said as she turned and walked out of the room, her orthopedic shoes squeaking.

I sat there for what felt like ages in agonizing mental pain. What was I going to say to him when he saw me? Would we hug or just awkwardly stand in front of one another? Do I even remember what he looks like?

"Sasha?" I heard a soft voice sound from the doorway.

I wasn't sure I wanted to look up, but I finally did. George looked healthy. He didn't particularly look happy, he looked kind of sad almost. His hair was long and looked like he hadn't combed it today. His scruffy beard was gone and he wore just a plain mustache now. I stood from the couch and walked closer to him. His eyes were the same but sadder and less alive; I guess you could say the same about mine.

Suddenly, he brought me into his arms and it felt like he was never going to let me go. Honestly, I didn't want him to, but when he did he smiled at me, "I've missed you."

I looked at him; even though he looked different and older I realized that it had been the same man all along. The same George that I helplessly fell in love with and might fall back in love with before the day is over.

"Are you going to talk to me?" George said giggling.

"I, I'm just overwhelmed right now," I said quietly.

"Take a walk with me," George said grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>George and I walked hand in hand through the gardens of Friar Park, "George these grounds are absolutely beautiful."<p>

"Thanks," he said looking up at the bright sky and then back at me, "So what brings you here today?"

"I just. I was driving and I heard your song on the radio and I decided that it's about time I man up and come see you. I think about you all the time."

"I'm glad you said that because I think about you all the time," he said quietly.

The sun was getting lower in the sky now and a shade of orange appeared to replace the blue.

George was silent for awhile just walking me through the grounds until he stopped dead in his tracks, "Pattie left me."

I don't know what caused George to blurt that out because I knew as well as him that it was hard for him to talk about is problems with other people.

I brought him into my arms, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; it's mine. I shouldn't have even married her because I tried every way to escape without hurting her. That's why I got so involved in Indian culture; I feel like it distanced me from her and it did. She was fed up with me and I would be fed up with me too," he paused, "I slept with Ringo's wife hoping she would find out about it."

"You slept with MO?" I said interrupting his story.

"I didn't want to, but it was only way to distance meself from Pattie. It's not like Ringo cared. And then that was it, she left me for me best friend," George explained.

"I don't know what to say," I said.

George sighed and began walking again, "She was the biggest mistake of my life. You don't know how I felt when I had gone through all that trouble to forget about you and marry her and you walked into the studio that day with John. I knew I had screwed up big time."

We walked for a little longer until we reached a small lake lit up with random lights around it.

"Remember when I told you shouldn't live in the past, Sasha?"

I nodded at him.

"Well, that's exactly what I've been doing for the past few years because I haven't been happy. Now that you're here beside me it seems like I can be happy again."

"George I don't know what to say. I mean I've waited this long to finally come back and talk to you and your treating like nothing ever went wrong," I felt a tear crawl down my cheek, "I treated horribly and your sitting here telling me that you feel happy that I'm around you again. I left you and I shouldn't have."

By this point I was full on crying in front of George. He grabbed the sides of my face and brought me into the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced.

He pulled back and grinned at me, "I love you; I've always loved no matter what we've said or done to one another. I want to start where we left off and should have started back when you returned from America."

"Where's that George?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

He spoke quietly, "Marry me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh Lord! You guys didn't see that coming did you? Review please and tell what you think is going to happen.<strong>

**Also, I know that Pattie and George didn't officially split up until 1974, but for this story it had to be sooner. **


	38. Let It Be

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I can't believe that my story has 256 reviews; I never thought that I would write something that would get this many reviews. Thank you so much! I honestly love each and every one of you!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 38: Let It Be**

**Sasha's POV**

**October 24, 1971**

He spoke quietly, "Marry me…"

I was silent for a few seconds; I honestly did not know what to say. I had always wanted to start back where George and I left off. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve George standing here treating me as if I never left; as if it was still 1965 and we were standing underneath the palm trees in the Bahamas. I wanted this, though, I wanted to marry George. I had always wanted this.

"George," I sighed and looked down, "I broke your heart."

"I don't care," he said grabbing my shoulders forcefully, "I love you. No matter what we've been through I've always loved you."

"I know and I feel the same way, but it's going to be very hard to start back where we left off."

"Why? Why does it have to be difficult Sasha?" George asked searching my eyes for an answer.

I didn't have an answer though and I decided to look down at the ground to escape his piercing eyes.

George kissed the top of my head, "It doesn't have to be hard. We won't tell anyone; we can just go down to the courthouse tomorrow and get it over with."

"I can't get married like that George, you know how I am. I need some family there with me," I said quietly.

"I don't particularly get along with him anymore, but we can invite Paul if it makes you feel better," George pleaded with me.

I walked away from him a few steps and then I turned back to face him, "I need time to think about this George. I'll tell you my decision tomorrow morning."

"Well, will you stay here tonight?"

"I don't have any clothes," I told him.

"You can wear something of mine; it's just to sleep in," he said.

I smiled at him, "Alright, I'll stay."

George flashed me a big smile and then brought me into his warm arms, "You hungry?"

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my neck and walked me back up to the main house. He led me into a huge kitchen and for just a second I saw myself cooking in it. After George had fixed us dinner, he gave me a tour of the massive house. I saw myself living here; being so in love with George I would be drowning in love.

"And this is my bedroom," George said leading me into a huge room.

I looked around and was astounded by it. A huge four poster bed dressed in elegant white bed clothes was the centerpiece of the room. There was a huge white couch with a chocolate brown blanket draped over the back of it sitting in front a fireplace that matched the one in the living room. There was a door by the fireplace that I guessed led to the master bathroom.

"George, this is a beautiful room just like the rest of the house," I complimented him.

"It took awhile to restore. I'm still trying to finish it. When I got the house they were going to tear it down, but I wanted to restore it because I saw the potential and beauty in it," George explained as I looked around the room.

"You always do that."

"What?"

I smiled at him, "You find the potential and beauty in everything."

"Sometimes it gets me in trouble," he chuckled.

We stare at each other grinning like idiots for what felt like a lifetime.

Finally George broke the silence, "I should probably find you something to wear for tonight."

"Tour's over?"

"You've seen almost every room in the house. There is the guesthouse and the studio left, but you have to walk to those," he explained opening the bathroom door.

I followed George into the bathroom; he disappeared in a door to the left. I looked in there and saw him digging through a drawer in a huge walk-in closet. There was an identical door to the right and I peaked in it. There were a few shirts hanging up and few pairs of women's shoes still in the floor. I guessed that it used to be Pattie's closet so I closed the door quickly.

"Feel free to look around; you might need to use something in here tonight," I heard George say from his closet.

I walked back farther into the bathroom and found a huge Jacuzzi tub and a huge shower. I noticed that the floors were marble and the countertops were elegant gold granite. Double sinks were in the counters and gold fixtures were on everything. A separate area blocked by a wall was for the toilet.

George sneaked up behind me, "Here I found something that you might be able to wear just for tonight."

He handed me an old t-shirt that read "Liverpool Bus Service" and a pair of striped boxers.

"They're clean, I promise," he said as he handed me the underwear.

"I know," I said smiling, "I like this shirt."

"My dad gave it to me awhile ago," he said.

I rubbed my arm, "I might need something warmer also."

"Oh, I have the perfect thing. Go ahead and change in that closet and I'll get it for you," George said going back to his closet. I walked into Pattie's old closet and changed into George's clothes.

When I emerged from the closet George handed me a cream colored sweater, "You might recognize it."

"I do," I said exchanging my clothes that I had on for the sweater, "I saw you wear this lots of times."

"It was my favorite sweater," he said placing my clothes on the counter.

"Come on, let's go back down to the living room for awhile," George said after I had put on the soft sweater.

George took my hand and led me down to the living room. He disappeared to the kitchen and I unwrapped a blanket and put it over my legs. George came back with two glasses and a wine bottle. He poured some for both of us and handed mine to me and sat his on the coffee table. He lit the huge fireplace and turned out the lights. George came over to sit beside me to drink wine; I rested my head on his shoulder.

After sitting in silence for awhile, I decided to go over to the record player that I spotted a few minutes ago. I looked through the records on his shelf and picked one that I hadn't listened to in awhile.

Paul's piano playing and voice soon came through the speakers.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree_  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me_  
><em>Shine until tomorrow, let it be<em>  
><em>I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me<em>  
><em>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

The next song began playing and George came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Is there a reason you're playing this?"

"I just haven't listened to it in awhile," I said turning it off.

George let go of me and put out the fire in the fireplace, "I think we should go to bed now."

I followed George back up to his room and thought about how much thinking I still had to do. I knew that I wanted to marry George, but I still had a little voice in the back of my mind telling me not to say yes.

When we finally got to the bedroom, I slipped from the sweater and straightened the t-shirt underneath it. George stripped from his shirt and pants so he was only in his underwear. It didn't bother me though because, honestly, I had seen it all before.

"Do you need to use anything in the bathroom?" George asked me.

"No, I don't think I do," I replied to him.

George walked to the closet and when he came back he handed me a pair of socks.

"You remembered that I like to sleep in socks," I smiled at him slipping on the fuzzy socks.

George smiled and climbed into the huge bed. I climbed in next to him and wrapped my arm around his chest, snuggling up to him.

"Goodnight love," George said kissing the top of my head.

"Night, George," I said quietly.

Even after George was fast asleep and snoring peacefully, I was still pondering my options.

In the morning I looked up at George who was awake staring at the ceiling, "George?"

"Yes," he said not breaking his stare at the ceiling.

I took a deep breath, "I want to marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: WAH? Haha! Hope you guys liked that chapter. Hope it wasn't boring. Please review and get me to 262 reviews. Thanks!<strong>


	39. Be Here Now

**Author's Note: Um, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I stayed up late on New Years and school got back in after vacation this week and I didn't get the chance to write a chapter. I'm sorry and thank you a thousand times for all of your great reviews. Okay, so this chapter is named after a very beautiful and underrated song. It's called 'Be Here Now' by George Harrison and it was released in 1973 on the Living in the Material World album. It's an amazing and beautiful song and you should go listen to it after or while you read this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 39: Be Here Now**

**Sasha's POV**

**October 25, 1971**

I took a deep breath, "I want to marry you."

George looked down at me with heavy eyes and smiled a smile that I missed so much that I wanted to break down in tears at this moment. I couldn't believe all of this was happening so fast; I had waited so long to finally say that one sentence to George.

In an instant, George wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up out of the bed to throw me over his shoulder. He carried me downstairs and outside in the bitter morning air.

"George, where are you taking me?" I laughed.

"We're going to get married," George said; I could hear the shining smile in his voice.

I laughed louder, "George I can't get married in pajamas. You can't either."

"Who says?" George smiled widely while setting me back on my feet next to my car.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and held him close to me, "At least let me go home and pack some clothes."

"Why? I'll probably be helping you get moved in tomorrow," George smiled.

"George just let me get cleaned up; I might go by and see Paul today. I'll leave right now," I said giving him a light peck on the lips.

George turned the small kiss into something much bigger and I suddenly felt weak at the knees; he pulled back, "Be back by dinner and we'll get married tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled.

I kissed George one last time and jumped into my car. As I drove away I looked in the rear view mirror at George, who was standing where my car had been parked. I loved him and knew that our marriage was a long time coming. I had wanted this since my third or fourth date with George, back when were so young. Back when we had the whole world ahead of us, but now all of that seemed like a dream, like it never happened. Time moved faster than I thought and time was definitely something that I took for granted back then. I thought I had all the time in the world. I'm thirty now and it just hit at this very moment that, when you really think about it, I don't have that much more time to be young at all. I had to do this; I had to finally marry George. This was something that I needed to do, something that I needed to do a long time ago.

I went home and packed a bag for a couple days before I officially moved in with him. I got cleaned up, left my flat, and drove to a house that wasn't as familiar as it should be.

I walked up to the front door and lightly knocked. I heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened abruptly to reveal my little brother that I had missed so much. I wrapped my arms around him to hold him close to me.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" Paul asked me as I pulled away.

"I missed you," I said as he shut the front door behind me.

I followed him to the kitchen and sat at the table with him, "You came all this way just because you missed me?"

"I did miss you, but I wanted to invite somewhere tomorrow," I said getting nervous.

I was nervous about how Paul would react when I told him the news.

He sighed, "Where?"

"The court house; the one you and Linda got married at," I said suddenly.

Paul smirked, "Why?"

I sighed and a silence filled the room, "I'm getting married. I want my brother to be there."

"Sasha," Paul let out the breath he had been holding, "You're getting married? To who?"

"An old friend," I said.

Paul got up from the table, "Are you going to say who I think you are?"

"I was driving down the road and I heard his song on the radio. I went to his house and we decided to pick up where we left off," I explained.

"I'm not coming to see you marry George. I don't want you to get hurt AGAIN," Paul snapped at me.

I stood up, "I love him. I've always loved him and I've always wanted this."

"I remember. I remember the huge thing that blew up; your love triangle of hell with him and John. I remember and I don't want you to go through that again."

"Paul I won't go through that again. George and I should've done this a long time ago. You know how I felt when I came back to England after my mother died. I wanted him back and I've got him back, PAUL! He the only person I really belong with," I felt hot tears sting my eyes.

"You can marry him Sasha. You and George can do whatever you want, but I'm not coming to watch you set yourself up for heartbreak," Paul sighed, "He did a lot of mean things to Pattie. He didn't even talk to her much anymore because he was studying something about Indian culture every waking moment. I'm sorry; I can't watch you get into that."

"He's not like that anymore. He told me he didn't love Pattie and I believed that because I never loved John like I love George," I said with the tears finally falling from my eyes.

A long silence filled the room. Paul and I kept our gaze on each other, but he was getting blurrier and blurrier.

"Paul," I said and he looked up at me after looking away, "I need you there. You're the only family I've got left. I need you to be my brother again."

Paul walked toward me and pulled into his arm, "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry for ignoring you since the group ended, but you were still so close John and I hated him. I should've never left you on your own at any point because you need me to be a brother and I need you to be a sister."

I looked up at him and grinned, and then I put my head back in his shoulder and cried harder.

"I'll be there tomorrow, but just for you not for George," Paul whispered quietly.

Paul and I shared a pot of tea and then I made my way back to Friar Park. I had long night of thinking ahead of me and a long awaited day in store for me soon. I just couldn't wait until I could finally call George Harrison my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter especially if you're a Paul person. Haha! Sorry this one was short, but in the next chapter they're finally going to get married. I would love if you would review and get me to 280 reviews. Thank you so much! <strong>


	40. Learning How to Love You

**Author's Note: I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. The school musical started and I have a lead, so I'm caught up in that. I'm also in some pretty demanding classes this year but I will try my best to update as much as possible. I didn't realize that it had been a month since my last update, but I've also had a severe case of writer's block. Thank you so much for reviewing; all of you are a blessing! I can't believe I'm going to say this, but can we maybe get to 300 reviews with this chapter! This chapter is named after the song 'Learning How to Love You' by George Harrison on the 1976 album, Thirty Three and 1/3 (which happens to be my favorite album by Georgie!). I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 40: Learning How to Love You**

**George's POV**

**October 25, 1971**

I watched as Sasha drove away from Friar Park but unlike the other time she drove away, she would be back this time. I ran inside to prepare for our wedding tomorrow.

It felt amazing to say that our wedding was tomorrow; I had been waiting years to finally say that. I ran to the phone and grabbed a small book that I kept different numbers in that I've collected over the years.

I turned the pages to find the number for Sasha's best friend, Abagail, to see if she could possibly make it here for tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Is this Abagail?"

"Yes, who's this?"

I sighed, "This is George. Harrison. You may not remember me but I dated Sasha."

She squealed, "Of course I remember you. What's up?"

"Well I was actually wondering if you could possibly make it to London by noon tomorrow," I explained to her.

"It depends. Why?"

"Sasha and I are getting married tomorrow. We reconnected with one another and kind of decided it on the spur of the moment. So can you make it?"

"For my best friend's wedding, I can make it," I could hear the smile in her voice.

I proceeded to tell her the directions to the courthouse and that I would have someone to pick her up at the airport when her flight arrived.

I then called my father and told him about our wedding and that if he could get a hold of any of my siblings then to do so. As I was talking to him I thought about Mum; she died a year ago and would have been very happy to know that I was marrying Sasha. She always told me that the biggest mistake I ever made was just letting Sasha walk away. She was right.

I had one last person to call and it took me a couple times to finally get him on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is George. What are you doing tomorrow, John?"

**Sasha's POV**

After I talked to Paul and grabbed some clothes from my flat I headed back toward Friar Park. When I finally got back George had prepared dinner for me.

"Did you talk to Paul today?" George asked me from across the table.

"Yeah, he's coming," I let the room go silent before speaking again, "I can't believe we're finally getting married."

George smiled, "I know; I never thought I would even see in person again. I mean I never thought we would actually talk."

"I love you," I blurted out.

George abruptly got up from the table to take his plate to the kitchen. He slipped back in the room and got down on one knee in front of my chair.

"I feel like I should formally do this again," he said, "I loved you for a very long time and you know that. Sasha, will you marry me?"

I laughed, "Why are you doing this George? You already know that I going to marry you."

He stood up and grabbed my hand to make me stand to face him, "I wanted to give you something."

I felt him slip something onto my left hand ring finger. I looked to my hand and saw our engagement ring that I had given back to him all those years ago when I came back from America.

"George…" I breathed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me back tightly, "You kept it all these years."

"Why would I get rid of something that special to me?"

"George..." I breathed again and then brought George into a deep kiss.

The feeling of our lips coming together once again made me almost want to pass out. I couldn't believe that I was standing with George, kissing him, a night before our wedding. I never thought this would happen after the mess we went through all those years ago.

The next day I paced back and forth in the bathroom of the courthouse wondering if I was making the right decisions. I knew I was but something about this day just didn't feel right. I heard the bathroom door open and then a familiar redhead was standing behind me in the mirror.

I turned around and practically jumped on her, "Abagail! I cannot believe you're here. How did you know?"

"George called me yesterday and I wasn't going to miss my best friend getting married for anything," she said back to me.

I smiled at her, and then I turned away. I took a deep breath, "I can't do this."

"What are you talking about? You've wanted this for years and years and you've finally gotten it," Abagail said wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "You and George love each other and everyone knows it."

I walked to the other side of the bathroom, "Is Paul here?"

"Yeah, he's out there waiting for you," she said.

I took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to go out there now."

Abagail brought me into a hug, "I never imagined I'd still be your best friend after all of this."

"No matter happens we are always friends," I smiled at her.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Paul standing in front of me. I ran into his arms and hugged him close to me, "Thank you so much for coming," I whispered.

"You're my sister," he whispered back, stroking my hair, "Ready?"

I nodded and grabbed Paul's hand. A flood of nervousness washed over me as we walked toward the courtroom where the ceremony was being held. After all these years I couldn't believe I was actually going to finally make George mine.

I walked into the courtroom and saw George standing at the far end in a suit. He looked incredibly handsome and clean shaven just like the day I left him.

Paul slipped his hand out of mine and I slowly walked toward George. When I got to him, he kissed my cheek and grabbed both of my hands in his. The grin on his face and the small tears shining at the bottom of his eyes as he looked over me made me want to break down right there and apologize for everything that I've ever done wrong to him.

The small number of guests that were there took their seats and quieted down as the officiant entered the room.

"Good morning. Hope everyone is having a good day so far," he smiled and opened his bible, "As you know we have gathered here to witness the joining of two very lively souls in matrimony."

I heard the courtroom door open and everyone along with me looked in that direction to see who was interrupting this special moment.

It was the one person that I was hoping wouldn't show up. It was John and I wasn't even sure how he found out about the wedding.

The officiant clutched his bible and cleared his throat, "George Harrison and Sasha McCartney are being joined together today. I believe from what their family and friends have told me that this should have happened awhile ago," he chuckled along with everyone in the room.

I looked past George at John sitting there grinning at me. The officiant's voice droned on in a blurry sound in the distance. I looked at John intently; was I making the right decision? Why did it always have to come back to this situation? As I looked more at John I remembered our night together in the studio not too long along ago.

"Sasha, do you take George to be your lawfully wedded husband in the eyes of the royal court of The United Kingdom?"

"I do," I quietly spit out.

The officiant asked the same to George and he smiled and said his "I do".

"You may kiss your bride, George."

George pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly.

George and I turned toward our peers as we were announced officially, "I know present Mr. and Mrs. George Harrison; husband and wife."

Our friends clapped loudly. All of them clapped except John, who sat there with a small grin on his face.

George and I greeted and thanked our guests for coming on our way out of the room.

"Congratulations you two," John said smiling at us as we walked past him.

"Thanks for coming John," George said.

Wait, he knew about John's arrival?

"No problem. Sorry I was late; Yoko would not stop talking about the holiday she just had with her friends."

"It's alright," George said to him.

A man came up behind George and smiled, "Hey George. Congrads!"

"Hey! Peter!" George kissed my cheek, "Be right back, love."

John grinned at me when George left, "So, you married George."

"I have to go John," I said going to find someone else beside him.

George grabbed my arm on the way to the door, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and he bid his farewells to our guests. That day George and I went out to eat and he helped me move into his house permanently. After dinner we got ready for bed and sat up talking on the bed in the dull light of the lamp.

George leaned down and kissed me. I knew I was ready for what was going to happen next. Our kiss had gotten deeper as George took his underwear off to make himself completely naked. He proceeded to remove my clothes. When I was down to nothing, George moved to get on top of me.

"I love you," he said quietly as he kissed my neck and began to make love to me.

It was everything I remembered it as: romantic, sweet, and innocent. Afterwards, when George had fallen asleep beside me, I lay awake, thinking.

A tear slid down my cheek and I was confused as to why exactly I was crying. I wasn't sure if it from happiness, the pain of losing someone else, or both.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I apologize if it was boring. I hoped you liked it anyway. I would love it if you would review! :)<strong>


	41. Good Day Sunshine

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Yesterday was George's birthday so I want say Happy Birthday to him. Anyway, I want to take a minute to tell you about a story that reading that doesn't have as many reviews as it should. It's about the band The Ramones and if you're not a fan you can still read it and it will just be a normal love story. It's called The Heart of John by mjforever and you can search but it would just be easier to find if you go to my favorite stories on my page and see it (it's near the top). I'm personally not a Ramones fan but it is a very good fic and I'm kind of addicted to it. The author is such a sweetheart and she deserves so many reviews. I would appreciate and she would greatly appreciate if you would go read and review it. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 41: Good Day Sunshine**

**Sasha's POV**

**October 27, 1971**

When I awoke the next morning, I was alone. I looked around the huge room that I would now call my own and grinned to myself. I could not believe that I was finally married to George. Last night, what we shared, was the icing on top of the extremely delicious cake that was yesterday. I got up and went in my new closet in my new bathroom to find something to wear. I pulled on some underwear and a bra and put on some sweat pants of my own and one of George's warm old sweaters. I walked back in the bedroom to find George standing also dressed comfy for today.

He came up to me and slid his arms around my waist, "I love you. You're finally all mine. I can do whatever I want to with you."

George started kissed up my neck. I giggled, "Am I your property now?"

"Pretty much," he said pulling away and grabbing me so he could lift me over his shoulder.

I laughed as George left the room with me dangling over his shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"Outside," he replied as we start to descend the stairs.

I glanced at a clock on the wall; it was almost noon. I really wasn't surprised that it was as late as it was. I had practically stayed awake all night.

George carried me through the living and out the back door to the grand gardens in the backyard. He set me back on my feet; I kissed him and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

He smiled at me as we were walking, "I love you."

I smiled back at him, "Love you too."

We went silent again and I just let George lead me around. We got to the small lake on the property and sat underneath the tree. We sat down on the soft grass on a blanket that George had brought out here for us. I sat in between George's legs with my back up against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. The breeze was cold in the shade of the tree, but with George's sweater on and his arms wrapped me it was just enough warmth so I wouldn't shiver.

"Did you ever think we would be sitting here like this, married, after all that's happened?" George asked me as he rested his head on top of mine.

"Honestly? No, I thought I would never see you again."

"Me too and I was afraid how to go on living my life if I wasn't going to see you anymore. At least when the band was still together I could see your face occasionally," he said kissing the top of my head.

I sighed, "Do you ever miss the life we had George. Not just our relationship but the fame and the records."

"I miss the band in the days we were together, but I don't miss it near the end," he said, "And I still have fame and records, but now I get to do what I want to do. Do you miss everything?"

I thought about it, "To be honest, I really miss playing guitar and writing songs. I miss sharing my feelings with everyone and playing concerts to connect with the fans."

"How long has it been since you picked up a guitar?"

"Probably around the time of my last album about four years ago. I just lost all my drive and inspiration. The songs I was writing were crappy sad songs that didn't make any sense."

George kissed the side of my face, "Try to write songs now; make another album."

"George, I don't know."

"We can record right here at home in the studio, just think about it," he said kissing my neck afterwards.

"I'll think about it."

I felt George smile up against my neck as his hot breath and sweet kisses caressed it. I turned my head around and kissed him on the lips. George grabbed the bottom of the sweater I was wearing and pulled it over my head. I began to undress him too and pretty soon we were making love underneath the old tree by the small lake.

When it was over, George rolled off of me and lay beside me on the blanket. I looked up at the sunbeams coming through the openings of the leaves on the tree. I remembered back to when I was fully and truly happy with life as I slowly closed my eyes.

_It was blurry at first but I could tell by the awkward stage of the boys' hair that it was 1963. _

_We were by the Mersey and John, Paul, and George popped up from behind the side of George's new car. Their black suits contrasted against the bright blue sky. Ringo was filming beside me and I had my camera in hand ready to take pictures of my best friends._

_Paul and George ran up me and brought me into a group hug with them. _

_"Sasha, film us while George drives his new car down the road," Paul said after George had already run toward his car to get in._

_Ringo handed me the camera and ran toward the car. I filmed as Paul hung out the passenger side window screaming and I got a close up of George as they drove past me._

_They parked at the end of the road and got out of the car and started to walk toward me. I handed the camera back to Ringo. John grinned at me and walked away with Paul._

_George and I sat down in the grass by a row of trees._

_"We're about to be famous people Sasha," I heard George say in his heavy Liverpudlian accent._

_"I know," I said smiling like an idiot at him._

_He brought me into his arms, "We are going to be as big as Elvis. The best part is that we're doing this together."_

_I stayed silent and George spoke again, "I'll never leave you. You mean too much to me."_

I opened my eyes to the sound of the wind rustling in the tree above me, "George?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"I wish someone would invent a time machine already."

"Einstein said it was possible, didn't he?"

"I don't know," I looked at George.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just thought of the time you were showing off your new car at that photo shoot by the Mersey," I told him about my flashback.

"I still have that car," he said smiling.

"You do? There are so many memories in that car."

"Come on, we'll go for a drive," he said helping me up.

We put back on our clothes and began to walk to the house.

"Why don't we just get cleaned up? I'll show you the small town of Henley on Thames and my favorite place to eat," George said when we got back to the house.

I smiled at him and ran to get dressed. I put on one of my old dresses; it reminded me of the one I had on in my flashback. George had the same idea as me because it looked like he had on some of his old clothes too.

I let George lead me out to the garage. We passed two cars that I didn't recognize and then I saw George's old blue Jaguar. Next to it was the car in my memory: the green Ford. I climbed the passenger seat as George climbed in the driver's side.

"I haven't driven this old thing in a while. I hope it still runs," he said turning the key.

The car shot to life and it sounded like it was in perfect condition. I looked around in the front seat and remembered all of it. George still had the small air freshener and the old picture of us hanging from the rear view mirror. As we left the garage I looked in the very familiar backseat.

George smiled at me, "Remember all the things we did in that backseat?"

I blushed as I remembered one of the times George climbed up the drainpipe near my window at my house and told me to come for a ride with him. We ended up parked somewhere in Liverpool in the backseat.

We left the long driveway finally and exited through the grand gates at the front of the property. We started driving down a winding road. On both sides of the road were tons of foliage and over the trees you could see down to the small town.

"My favorite part about living here is the scenic drive to the town," George said as he rolled down his window to let some air come in.

I rolled down my window as well and loved feeling the cool breeze through my hair.

I leaned my head on the opening of the window so that my whole head was out of the window as we drove down the hill. I could feel George smiling at me from behind.

I looked back at him. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one resting on the open window.

When we got to town I looked around. The roads were still cobblestone and little storefronts lined both sides of the roads.

George parked in front of a small café and rolled up his window. I rolled up mine and George came around to open the door for me.

We walked into the small café hand in hand and sat at a table. It was so old fashioned that this really made me feel like George and I were back in 1963.

I looked him in his deep brown eyes, "I made a decision George."

He looked up from his menu, "And what's that?"

"I want to sing again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know I say this every chapter, but I hope it wasn't boring. I just wanted to put in some cuteness between George and Sasha. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to get to 315 reviews by Friday. Remember to please go check out The Heart of John by mjforever and read and review; she deserves it! Thank you!<strong>


	42. Try Some, Buy Some

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! I honestly let time slip away from me. I was getting my school musical over with and then I had the flu, so I just haven't had the time or energy to write another chapter. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a BIG surprise! I would love to get 320 reviews by the way.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something <span>**

**Chapter 42: Try Some, Buy Some**

**November 3, 1971**

**George's POV**

I lied awake watching the sun slowly creep through the curtains. My back was turned from my beautiful sleeping wife. Sasha was finally mine and the feeling hadn't truly sunk in yet. I had waited a long time for this. Sasha and I shared our love for each other almost every night since our wedding, including last night.

I felt Sasha stir beside me and I rolled over to face her. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. I jumped up and threw some underwear on and chased after her. She was at the toilet doubled over on her knees coughing. I held her hair back and rubbed her back while she got sick.

"You're alright," I whispered in her ear reassuring her.

"George," she coughed, "What's today?"

"Saturday, why?"

"No, the date," she said coughing and then getting sick again.

"It's the third," I told her rubbing her back.

Then Sasha did something surprising, she fell into my arms and started to sob heavily.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" I said stroking her hair.

She got up from the floor and brushed her teeth at the sink, and then she quickly walked to her closet. I stood in the door frame and watched her get dressed.

"Sasha, what's wrong? You've thrown up the past three days."

"I don't know," she said walking past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she was brushing her hair.

She looked at me, "I'm going to meet Jane in London."

"Jane Asher? I haven't seen her years. Ever since she and Paul broke up," I said.

"Yeah, we're still friends," she said walking past me and grabbing her purse.

I followed her downstairs, "Well, do you want breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," she opened the front door and then turned around to face me, "I'll be back later. I love you."

She kissed me and then hurried to her car. I shut the front door, "Love you too."

I wonder what was bothering Sasha like this. She was sick and she asked the date. Maybe she asked the date because she was going out with Jane.

I walked back upstairs to get dressed. John was coming over later to help with album stuff.

**Sasha's POV**

I walked into the diner that I was supposed to meet Jane at and I instantly saw her red hair. I walked up to her table.

"Girl, you look good," she said hugging me.

"You do to," I said sitting down.

Jane sighed, "So what's been going on."

"I'm late," I told her.

Jane looked at the clock on the wall, "You're not late. You're right on time."

"No, Jane. I'M late!"

Jane thought about for a few minutes and then a look of realization crept on her face, "Oh, have you gotten sick?"

"The past three mornings," I told her.

"Does George know this?"

"He knows that I've been getting sick but I don't think he knows why," I said.

"Maybe, it's a false alarm. I mean I've had scares like this. I know I did with Paul but it turned out that we always used protection and forgot that we did."

I exhaled loudly, "That's the problem Jane; I don't think George and I have used birth control."

"Well," she said, "Are you going to the doctor?"

"I am today; I was kind of hoping you would come with me," I told her.

"Of course I'll come with you. I want to be there for my best friend."

"Thanks," I said.

Jane smiled, "So, it actually wouldn't be a bad thing if you were because you and George are married."

"I don't want a baby right now Jane. I can't, I mean George and I just got married, what if things don't work out?"

"Don't say that, you and George have wanted to get married for a long time. You love each other and have loved each other."

"Jane, I am not the same person I was back then and you know that. I've grown up," I told her.

She smiled, "Everything is going to be just fine. You have always worried like this."

Jane and I drank some tea and talked more before it was time for me to go to the doctor. We arrived at the office and I was instantly called back while Jane waited in the lobby.

After my exam the doctor left the room and came back a few minutes later, "Well, Sasha, I have good news and bad news."

**George's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring and rushed to the front door. I found John standing there with his guitar case.

"Hey, come in; I just made lunch," I greeted him.

John followed me into the kitchen and grabbed one of the sandwiches I made, "Where's the wife, Georgie?"

"She went out with Jane today," I told him.

John looked up at me, "Jane who?"

"Paul's old bird, Jane Asher."

"Her and Sasha are still friends. Wonder what Paul thinks about that?" John said.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him that much. I think he's going out on tour."

"He's your brother-in-law. You don't see much of the Beatles these days?" John laughed.

It was an in-joke between us that Paul was the Beatles and had always been the Beatles, according to Paul. John and I laughed about that for a few minutes.

"Your album's doing pretty well?" John asked me.

"Yeah, better than I thought," I said, "So is yours."

"All that hard work always pays off in the end."

"Yeah," I agreed.

John sighed, "So how's Sasha been? I haven't seen her since the wedding and even then she wouldn't talk to me."

"She's alright. She's been sick though. She has thrown up for three mornings," I told him.

John laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Have you been making her light the torch with ya?" John grinned.

"What? You mean weed?" I asked him, he nodded, "No, I don't think she would do that again."

John laughed and I could tell he was reminiscing, "She's a helluva good person to smoke with. She's hilarious when she's high."

"John, I really feel uncomfortable talking about my wife this way," I said.

"Okay, how 'bout you?"

I smirked, "Yeah I have been. I did the other day actually."

John laughed, "Oh, George the bad boy. You up for some today?"

John pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and shook it around.

I laughed, "You really shouldn't have that on you. You know how Pattie and I got in trouble for possession."

"You got in trouble for possession, yet you had some the other day," John pointed out.

"I keep a little stash always," I admitted, "Don't tell Sasha, though. She hates it and I don't know what she would do if she found about my stash."

John got up from the table, "Let's go work on some music Georgie."

He winked and I followed him into the living room.

**Sasha's POV**

"Sasha, wipe your face before you go inside. You don't want George to see that you've been crying," Jane told me as we pulled into the driveway of Friar Park.

"Is that John's car?" I asked as I pulled next to it and turned my car off, "I do not need John to be here right now. He is the last person I want to see."

"Sasha just wipe your face and come inside. It's your house." Jane said getting out of the car.

I got out of the car after checking my face in the mirror and followed Jane to the front door. After I unlocked the door, we both went inside to find an empty house.

Jane sneezed, "Okay, Sasha, no offense, but it kind of smells like weed in here."

"I noticed to," I said angrily going into the living room to find it empty.

I walked back through the house to George's "man cave" where he kept all of his guitars and man stuff.

I opened the door to find him and John sitting on the couch laughing hysterically with joints in between their fingers.

I gave John a death glare, "Get out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Uh oh! George is going to get in trouble! It's pretty obvious, but what do you think Sasha is hiding? 320 reviews please and I'll try to update tonight.<strong>


	43. Woman Don't You Cry For Me

**Author's Note: You guys are great. I loved reading your guesses! Haha! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 43: Woman Don't You Cry For Me**

**November 3, 1971**

**Sasha's POV**

John hopped off the couch and causally walked past me. He stopped to greet Jane, "Haven't seen you awhile. How are ya, luv?"

"I think you should leave," Jane whispered to him.

When John was out of sight, George walked toward me, "I'm so sorry love. John and I were just having some fun. I know you don't like it but..."

"Stop! You are so irresponsible!" I yelled at him. I felt tears coming but I held them back.

George tried to grab my hand, but I backed away, "I'm sorry."

"You are an adult George! I don't want you being influenced by John!"

"I'm gonna go now," I heard Jane quietly say.

I turned to her, "No, you stay!"

George sighed, "Well, you're certainly influenced by John!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You slept with him recently. He told me about it. The night before you came here. Really? Sasha, I feel like I'm just your rebound!" George yelled at me.

Jane gasped quietly behind me. I felt my eyes get puffy and my vision blurred with tears, but I still held them back.

George inhaled loudly, "You act like you can just go back and forth between both of us and still expect us to not know what you do with the other one. I'm so tired of this. I was tired of it then and I'm tired of it now! I don't think you even love me! Right now I don't love you!"

My tears spilled over at George's last sentence, "You don't love me! Is that what it's going to be like again? I'm having a horrible case of déjà vu, George. You're blaming me for something while you're in here smoking pot with John! If you don't love me, I'll leave?"

George walked toward me, "Sasha."

"And to think I could die for you and your stupid child!" I stormed out of the room and upstairs to pack my things.

**George's POV**

I looked at Jane, "What the hell is she talking about?"

Jane looked at me with a blank, angry face, "You are still the oblivious man I knew you for? Have you not put the clues together yet?"

"Jane, I really do not want to play a guessing game right now. Just tell what she's talking about so I can go upstairs and talk to her," I asked nicely.

Jane sighed, "Sasha is PREGNANT, George!"

"Oh my God…."

**Sasha's POV**

When I walked into the bedroom, I was met with an unpleasant site, "I thought I told you to leave."

"People don't tell ME to leave, luv. You know that," John smirked at me.

I pushed him away from me, "Then get out of my way."

John followed me to my closet, "You've still got that feisty personality Sasha. I'll never forget what you said to me the first time I met you, 'Don't touch me'."

I looked back at him after I had started packing some clothes to take with me, "Will you just shut the hell up! I really don't feel like hearing your voice."

"Jesus, what is wrong with you?"

I stood up and got up in his face, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I was silenced by John's lips on mine. I pushed him off of me and smacked him on the face.

John recoiled back rubbing his cheek, "Damn, I forgot you knew how to hit too."

"I can't take it anymore! I just want live in a one room shack in the middle of nowhere! Maybe then I can get rid of you," I yelled at him.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? Every time something good happens to me in my life, you show up and ruin it. I just want you to leave me alone. Just this once. Please," I started to cry from exhaustion and pregnancy sickness.

John brought me into his arms and held me for a few moments until I had the urge to throw up. I pushed myself out of his arms and ran to the toilet. John held my hair as I puked.

"John?"

"Yeah, Sasha," John said from behind me.

"I don't feel very well," I slurred.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was footsteps and George's voice.

**George's POV**

"Sasha!" I ran over to Sasha, who was passed out in John's arms by the toilet.

Jane walked up behind us, "Should I call the doctor?"

"No, she'll be alright," John said picking her up.

I stood up with him and John gave me Sasha's limp body. I carried her to the bed and lied her down.

I turned to John, "John can you get her a glass of water and cold wash cloth?"

John turned and left the room.

I looked at Jane, "Is this normal?"

"This is a symptom but it just scares me because of what the doctor said."

I was confused, "What did he said?"

"Maybe Sasha should be the one telling you this. I don't feel comfortable…"

"Jane, please tell me," I begged her.

Jane sighed, "Okay, she is pregnant. She found out today and he told her that technically she's not supposed to bear children."

"Why not?" I said starting to get worried.

"I don't know exactly why but it has to do with something in her female organs. The doctor said that he was surprised that she even got pregnant."

I exhaled, "Why did she say she could die earlier?"

"The doctor told her that if she didn't have a miscarriage, which is very likely, that she would more than likely die during child birth or worse, she could die when she gets close to term because her hormones can't handle the stress their under and her other organs could start shutting down because of it," Jane explained.

I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands, "No, I caused this."

"George, no one caused this. She didn't know, you didn't know," Jane sat beside me and reassured me.

"I cannot _lose_ her Jane. I love her too much," I said.

"Then what was all that downstairs?"

"I was just mad and she blew everything out of proportion."

Jane sighed, "She's just mad because she wants to know that, if by some miracle the pregnancy goes alright, you would be a good father. And smoking pot is not being a very good father."

John came back into the room and handed me the rag and the glass of water, "Thanks John, I think you two better leave now."

"See ya George," John said as he left.

Jane hugged me, "Show her that you love and that you want this baby George."

After they had both gone, I sat beside Sasha and laid the cold wash cloth on her forehead. Her eyes shot open and gave her the glass of water.

After she drank the water, she sat the glass on the bedside table and sat up so she could sit my arms, "I guess I need to tell you some things."

"Jane already told me," I said kissing the top of her head.

Sasha started to sob into my chest and I held her close as I shushed her, "It's going to be alright. You'll be alright. You are not going to die. I love you too much to let you give up this easily."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! What do you think is going to happen to Sasha?<strong>


	44. It's So Hard

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing. I would have never imagined that I would have this many reviews. I love you all so much!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 44: It's So Hard**

**November 3, 1971**

**Sasha's POV**

I was startled awake by the unusual stillness of the bedroom that I shared with George. He was gone and I had nothing but my thoughts to keep me occupied. I had cried long and hard in George's arms; I was scared for the future. I wanted to start a family with George so badly, but I faced with the inevitable possible fate of not living through this.

I rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to check my appearance. I started to descend the stairs and I grew quieter as I heard humming and whistling coming from the kitchen. I walked near the kitchen and recognized the voice that was humming.

Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to remind me of the small detail that I didn't tell George about the baby?

I plucked up the courage and walked into the kitchen confidently.

"You're finally up," John said grinning at me.

I sighed, "Where's George?"

John got down too tea mugs from the cupboard, "He went to pick up some things for his album in London. He'll be back soon."

"So, why are you still here?"

"He asked me to stay in case you got up and help you if needed anything," John said pouring tea into the mugs.

"Well I don't need any help from you," I told him while walking to the table.

"You may not want my help but I was told by your husband to help you," he handed me a mug of tea and sat down across from me.

We sat in silence for a few moments until I had the nerve to ask him a question, "Why did you tell George about the night before I came here instead of the time in July at your studio?"

"You mean when we shagged? Well, I really don't know why I told him in the first place," he paused, "I was out of me head, if you know what I mean."

He winked at me; it disgusted me a little bit. John and I had slept together in Ascot Studios at his house in July after George had made a surprise visit. The time that John told George about was the night before I came to George.

I was at my apartment in London and John had knocked on the door. Some way or another we ended up sleeping together. It was hard to believe that that was barely three weeks ago.

John asked the question on both of our minds, "When are you going to tell George the catch to your pregnancy?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "John I'm not going to assume that this baby is yours. What if it is George's?"

"Think about it Sasha. Think about how long you've been having these symptoms. Think about the lack of protection during our evening together," John said grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand away. It was the truth that this baby was, without a doubt, John's. I refused to believe it though. What would George say when he finds out? How am I going to tell him?

I felt tears stinging my eyes, "John what am I supposed to do?" A tear dropped out of my eye and onto the table.

John grabbed my upper arms, "When the time is right to tell George the truth, you'll just blurt it out."

I wiped away my tears, "How do I tell my husband that the baby isn't even his?"

"Sasha, it doesn't matter if I'm the father; but if you want to make George think it's his forever, I'll help."

"I don't want my husband and my child to live unaware to each other," I explained to him.

John sighed.

I took in some breath, "It's okay. George will hopefully understand when I tell him that you're the father and it happened before our marriage."

"I've waited so long for this day. I'm finally the father of your child," John smiled.

**George's POV**

I couldn't wait to if Sasha was awake when I got back from London. I walked in the front and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I peaked around the corner and saw Sasha and John sitting at the table talking.

Sasha looked as if she was wiping a tear away, "How do I tell my husband that the baby isn't even his?"

What? Not mine? Who's could it be?

John spoke, "Sasha, it doesn't matter if I'm the father; but if you want to make George thinks it's his forever, I'll help."

Sasha inhaled deeply, "It's okay. George will hopefully understand when I tell him that you're the father and it happened before our marriage."

John smiled at her, "I've waited so long for this day. I'm finally the father of your child."

Anger built up inside of me and I couldn't help but to go nuts inside. John was the father of my wife's baby? My wife, Sasha, has a very high risk of dying because of John?

I stomped into the kitchen, "What is going on?"

**Sasha's POV**

I looked up at an angry George towering over my chair, "When were you planning on telling me that I was getting excited about another man's baby."

"Relax Georgie," John said.

George glared at John as he really left the house this time; and then George turned back to me, "What else don't I know about you Sasha?"

I looked in the eyes, "There's a lot you don't know about me George."

I walked past him and headed toward the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter was little on the short side but I hope that the big bomb dropped in this chapter made it more enjoyable. Review please!<strong>


	45. Beware of Darkness

**Author's Note: I know I really have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in a very long time. I have had a serious case of writer's block that I couldn't get rid of. I would reread the last few chapters over to get an idea for this chapter, but nothing would come to mind. However, I was reading over the chapters today and an idea hit and I had to start writing. So here it is finally! Also, Paul's birthday was yesterday, so Happy Birthday!**

**Also, I suggest that you should probably reread the previous chapter to remember what trouble Sasha has gotten herself into now!**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 45: Beware of Darkness**

**November 3, 1971**

**George's POV**

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me George," Sasha said as she stormed past me to the staircase.

What didn't I know about her? We had been inseparable since 1961, but not without the occasional road block. Sure, we had been apart in last couple years and maybe Sasha changed as did I.

I couldn't think about that now, though. I had to find John; we had to talk about this.

I walked outside and just as I had thought, John was standing beside his car.

"What are you still doing here?" I confronted him.

John sighed in the sly way he usually does, "Like I told Sasha earlier, nobody tells me to leave."

I walked closer to him, "You left on your own John."

He leaned up against the hood of his car, "I need to talk to about this George, you know since Sasha is carrying my baby just like she was destined to do."

Something deep inside my gut possessed me to punch John square in the jaw and when I did he fell to the ground.

He stood rubbing his jaw and swung his hand around to hit me in the gut. I doubled over in pain as he chuckled.

"Didn't you learn not to fight me a long time ago?" He asked me.

I stood straight up and punched him in the face, "I grown up since then John."

It turned into a fight between us and when I had had enough of being hit, I shoved John away, "That's enough. We're good."

John leaned up against his car panting, "What do we do about Sasha?"

I needed to tell John what I had thought about all day, "John, I don't want you around Sasha for awhile. She's my wife finally and I don't want to lose her to you again. I'll just raise the baby as my own."

"Too bad Sasha doesn't want that. She doesn't want the baby to be like her. Not knowing its real father until its sixteenth birthday."

John had a point. Sasha was exactly like the baby she was carrying. Her biological father, Paul's dad, was unbeknownst to her until her sixteenth birthday. I never could imagine what that must have been like for her. The man that she had known as her dad for sixteen years suddenly wasn't her true father anymore; he had never been.

"But I know I have to leave Sasha," John continued.

His last statement was something that nobody would ever expect him to admit, "Wait, what?"

John sighed, "It's not fair to you anymore George. I've taken away Sasha too many times. Now I have a wife that I truly love and you do to. I think it's time I finally lay my past to rest."

I looked at him, "If I know Sasha like I think I do she'll be out here in a few minutes and you'll have to tell her goodbye then."

John looked at the ground, "George, I'm not going to lie; it is going to be so hard to say goodbye to someone that I've been in love with for a very long time. It is going to be hard to say goodbye to someone I still love to this very day."

It was really hard to hear that John was still in love with Sasha, but I knew it was true. I had known this since the day Sasha and I started dating. John still loved her and there was a small part of her that was always in love with John. Back then, I just tried not to think about that fact because I was so in love with her. I can't imagine what it's like for John right now. It would be like me saying goodbye to her when she comes outside and never looking back. Sasha was John's first true love and will probably be his only really true love for the rest of his life.

"Can we still be friends John?" I blurted out without thinking.

"I suppose we could meet occasionally without her knowing," he said quietly, "George, this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I know, but it's best for Sasha."

John nodded and we sat in quiet as we waited for the time that Sasha finally broke down and came outside.

**Sasha's POV**

I looked out the bedroom window after I had finished crying. John was still here and leaning up against his car with George. They weren't talking to each other. It looked like they were staring at the front door.I decided that maybe it was time I go down there and talk to them.

I walked out the front door and I heard George speak to John, "I'll let you two have some alone time."

He walked toward me and hugged me, "Just remember that I love you very much."

George kissed me softly on the lips and disappeared through the front door.

I started walking toward John and he met me halfway.

"What's going on?" I almost whispered.

John sighed, "I have to talk to you Sasha."

John's eyes were watering like he was about to cry and this sad look that he never showed scared me, "John."

"I think it's best if I," he paused for a few seconds, "if I'm not around anymore Sasha."

"You're leaving me with your child," I said getting angry.

"I know you would rather I stay but…"

I cut him off, "John, I don't want my child to go through what I went through! I went sixteen years thinking my dad was my real father, but apparently he wasn't! I can't let my child think that George is its real father when he's not. I'm tired of always living a lie, John!"

"Sasha, this is what's best for you and your relationship with George!"

"When have you ever cared about my relationship with George? You ruined my life because you hated me being with George and now you're saying things you should have said a long time ago!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

John started to cry softly, "I care about you! It's not fair to George that I take you away from him again. I cannot keep doing this to him. You love him and it's just not fair! And Yoko, I actually care about her and I'm really in love with her."

"You promised you would always be around and now you're giving everything up! I love you so much John," I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I will be in love with you until the day I die. I don't want to do this, but you need this time with George. You've always needed this time with him," John cried.

"I need this time with you John. You did me wrong in Hamburg, but you had promised to marry me and stick with me forever. I love you, I always have," I looked into his eyes.

John leaned down and kissed me. It was heated passionate kiss full of remorse and sadness. It was a John kiss. His genuine love came through his lips and entered my body. I was so in love with him. I loved George with all my heart, but John will always be a different kind of love. He was my first love; I gave all of myself to him. I couldn't believe as we stood here kissing that this was goodbye. I wouldn't see John anymore and our complicated relationship was in the past. The reminder I would have was maybe his child if the pregnancy goes well. If I die, this will be the last time I see him.

I held him closer at that thought, "I love you," I whispered when he pulled away from our kiss.

John kissed my forehead, "I love you. Goodbye Sasha."

John let go of me and climbed into his car. The engine roared to life and I fell to the ground sobbing as he drove away from me, from us. He had given up everything we ever had and left me pregnant with his child.

As the sound of his tires moved farther away I felt a pair of arms snake around waist and stand me up. I held George close and I cried the hardest I had ever cried making his shirt that clung to his chest soaked. I felt as if, though I didn't want to believe it, this was the end of the long journey in me and John's lifelong romance. I would never see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How'd you like it? Was it worth the extremely long wait? Review!<strong>

**So, do you think John is really gone for good?**


	46. Let It Roll

**Author's Note: I got a review telling me I was a terrible terrible person for not updating in a while. First of all, it's been like two weeks since my last update and secondly, I HAVE a life other than fanfiction. I usually don't get mad but that review rubbed me the wrong way. My mom just had a major surgery and I've been busy helping my dad around the house because my mom can't do that right now. I've kind been too busy to update. So, I thought I would FINALLY update since I'm terrible terrible person. Sorry for my rant; it just made me angry under the circumstances. Thank you to those of you who gave me some positive feedback pertaining to the story itself. If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, feel free to say. I would love to hear your ideas and see if I can use some of them.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 46: Let It Roll**

**November 29, 1971**

**George's POV**

"Sasha, you need to eat something," I urged Sasha once again to come downstairs for lunch.

It was making me angry and her acting like this was getting old fast. It had been three weeks since John decided to get out of Sasha's life and now I kind of wish he hadn't. I know Sasha really did love John and it killed me to see them kiss the day he left, but she needed to start acting like herself again for the baby.

I guess that was another thing that caused her to feel under the weather. She was starting to grow a small bump on her stomach. I decided that even though the baby wasn't mine I could still love it anyway.

"George, I'm really not hungry," her voice was hoarse.

Sasha was sat on the white couch in our bedroom facing the window. It was a gloomy overcast kind of day with on again off again rain showers. That's how the mood around the house had been lately. I feel like Sasha doesn't even want to be married to me anymore. She would much rather have John and that sickens me.

I sighed, "You have to eat for the baby and yourself."

She turned to look at me; her eyes had dark circles from the lack of sleep and the whites of her eyes were severely bloodshot, "I don't even want this baby George! And something that I don't want is not going to kill me!"

"If you don't want to die, then eat something!"

A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. It was horrible to say, but by now her crying is like her everyday face. When she cries I don't feel guilty, sad, or sorry anymore. The worst part about this whole thing was the fact that our relationship was in jeopardy. Every conversation turns into an argument. Sasha just isn't the same Sasha I fell in love with all those years ago.

I turned and walked out of the room and headed downstairs. I wanted the old Sasha back. The one that was carefree and loved life and music, but most importantly loved me. I hate to sound selfish, but I miss the old way she would kiss me; it was exciting.

The doorbell rang as I was throwing away another meal that Sasha didn't eat.

I opened the door to see a relieving sight that I didn't know could be relieving.

"Paul," I breathed.

Paul hugged me, "How are you? How's Sasha?"

"I'm fine, but Sasha's a different story."

I spotted Linda behind Paul; I always thought she was a nice bird.

"Hello Linda," I greeted her, "You two come in."

"Nice to see you again George," she said quietly.

I sat on the couch in front of the couch they were seated on, "What brings you out here?"

"Actually Linda wanted to see Sasha," Paul said, "She thought she could help maybe."

I sighed, "You can try, but I don't know how much you'll get out of her."

Linda smiled and stood, "I'll go ahead and go up there."

"Second door on the right," I told her.

When Linda had gone, Paul and I sat in an uncomfortable silence. I hadn't seen Paul since the wedding and I didn't talk him much then; the time before that was when we signed the papers to make the Beatles split official. Paul and I hadn't gotten along in the later years of the group; in fact I told myself then that I didn't want to see him ever again.

"I'm so sorry George," Paul said quietly.

A wave of different emotions came over me; I couldn't help it, but I started to sob right there in front of Paul.

"I love her so much and it hurts so much that she loves John more. After all that's happened. It's not fair! What did I do wrong?" I cried. Part of me felt like an idiot for breaking down in front of Paul but the other part of me felt better because I was finally letting these emotions out.

Paul moved over to sit by me. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I cried, "George, Sasha is so stubborn and she doesn't know what she wants half the time. I still like to refer to back then as the love triangle of hell, especially in the Bahamas. I warned her when she told me she was marrying you that John would try to interfere and the whole thing would blow up again. She ignored me because she loves you so much and all she has really ever wanted is to marry you."

I wiped my face but the tears that I had been holding in for a long time continued to flow, "You know what hurts the most? She's pregnant with John's child. I always thought that if I married Sasha I would at least have her carry my child. I know she can't have children and she could die, but I just wish the baby was mine."

I cried more, but I placed my head on Paul's shoulder. It felt pathetic and I felt like a child, but it was my turn to be comforted.

**Sasha's POV**

I heard the bedroom door creak open and then closed again.

"Hey Sasha, how are you feeling?"

I turned around to see Paul's wife Linda. I hadn't seen her in so long and it was refreshing to see a new face.

I stood from the couch and walked over to hug her, "I'm feeling so miserable."

Linda pulled away from our hug, "Look at this little baby bump," she touched my stomach lightly.

I walked over to the couch. I didn't want to talk about this baby, but I know that I would have to. Linda sat next to me and placed her hand on my leg. She was so nice and such a good person. I would have never picked anyone better to marry my little brother. I always wished that I could be as sweet as her.

She looked at me, "Fill me in. Start at the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I would appreciate a few more. Thank you loves!<strong>


	47. Behind That Locked Door

**Author's Note: I really have no excuses other than the fact that I just finished the hardest semester of my high school career. I had a college math class, AP English, and enough college applications to do me the rest of my life. I looked at fanfiction the other day, and I was angry at myself when I saw that I haven't updated this since July. I really feel horrible, now I am here to stay because this is honestly my favorite story I've ever written. I probably lost all my readers and reviewers, but I would love to get to 375 reviews, and I'll update as soon as we get there.**

**I owe you a quick recap so you don't have to go back and read fifty chapters.**

** Well, after all that happened to Sasha, she returned to George, and they got married. Sasha discovered that she was pregnant, but the baby turned out to be John's. It was also revealed that she is really not supposed to be pregnant, and she might not survive the pregnancy. Paul and Linda, thinking they can talk to Sasha, who has been locked in her room since John decided to leave her alone forever, have just come to visit Friar Park. Linda has just gone up to talk to Sasha and asked her to fill her in on everything that happened between her and John.**

**That's what's happened so far. Enjoy the chapter, and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 47: Behind That Locked Door**

**November 29, 1971**

**Linda's POV**

I held Sasha's frail body close to me as she sobbed. She had just finished telling me her story. I had had no idea that she had been through so much.

"It's alright," I whispered to her as I rubbed her back softly.

"Oh, Linda, I'm just always so confused," she caught her breath and looked at me with shining cheeks, "I used to think George was all that I wanted, but then John started talking to me again, and now that he's gone, I just want him back. We were just so close."

I sighed, "I know that you loved John a very long time ago, but he is very committed to Yoko as far as I've heard, and George loves you so much. He's distraught, and he looks so frail and unhealthy because he's been so worried about you."

A tear rolled down Sasha's cheek and fell on the couch when she looked down.

I knew that Sasha was having a hard time, but I couldn't help think about how George must feel. I couldn't imagine it. He loves Sasha with all of his heart even though she hasn't done the same. Even now that their married, she still thinks about John. I felt sorry for them, especially since this baby is John's. That must be so hard on him.

"I love him," she said quietly, "I love George so much; you have to believe me."

I placed my hand on her leg, "I know you do."

She wiped a tear away to make room for more, "It's just hard for me right now. Knowing that this baby is…John's, I feel like I should be with him."

"But who do you love more?"

She was silent.

"Sasha, I can see it in your eyes. I know you love George the most. The way you talked about him when you told me about your life just proves that you should be with him," I told her.

She started to cry again, "I've just been so awful to him. I can't believe he's let a horrible person like me back into his life. I'm so jealous that he can let go of the past enough to move forward and make the best of everything. I'm so jealous because I can't, and never will be able to, do that."

I looked her in the eyes, "Do you know why he does that? He just wants everything to be perfect with you because, even through everything that's happened; you're the only person that makes him happy. I think he figured that out when he married Pattie."

Sasha hugged me close to her, which surprised me, "Thank you. I needed a person to talk to. I'm just so sorry that I've been so awful to George. I've been horrible to the one person who has never stopped truly loving me. I just wish I could tell him that."

I thought for a minute, "Well, how about we go downstairs, and I can talk to George? You can talk to Paul, and then we can all have some lunch. I'll have Paul go pick up some food or something," I suggested.

She nodded her head slowly, "Just let me clean myself up a bit."

Sasha walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I heard a muffled scream from the bathroom. I jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom.

"Sasha," I said as I walked in.

She was standing by the toilet, clutching her stomach, with blood running down her leg.

She groaned, and tears ran down her face, "Get George."

**George's POV**

"Look at me. I'm a mess," I wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry."

Paul patted my shoulder, "It's alright. I know you love her, and this has been difficult."

It had been a long time since I've let anyone see me cry, but I needed to talk to someone.

"George," I heard Linda scream as she ran downstairs.

She looked frantic, "Please come upstairs."

"Is Sasha alright?" I jumped up and followed Linda up the stairs with Paul close behind me.

When we walked into the bathroom, I gasped at the sight of Sasha sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, with blood pooling underneath her.

I leaned down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face, "Babe, what happened?"

"I need to go to the hospital, George," she whispered, "I can't keep my eyes open."

I picked her up bridal style, "Try to keep them open. Don't close your eyes."

I carried her out to Paul's car and climbed into the backseat. I held her in the backseat and tried not to cry as we pulled out of the front gates.

Paul was clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white, "George, what hospital? The closest one."

I was trying to stay calm for Sasha, "The big one in London is the closest."

Paul sped onto the freeway and headed toward London.

I looked down at Sasha, and she looked up at me. A tear ran down her pale cheek. She shook from the cold air, so I held her fragile body closer.

She whispered, "If I die…"

"Don't talk that way. You'll be fine," I interrupted.

She ignored me and spoke again, "If I die, I want you to know that I'm so sorry for being horrible to you."

Sasha was weak, and she had to stop to catch her breath, "I've done a lot of things that I regret. I feel horrible for ruining us. You're the only one who's loved me the whole time. I don't deserve that."

She stopped again and reached up and touched my face, "George, I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

Her voice trailed off as she started to cry. I held her closer to me so I could hide her eyes from the sight of me sobbing above her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did you guys like it? What do you think? Once again, I'm sorry, but I am here to stay. I'd like to get 375 reviews by Saturday. Thanks!<strong>


	48. Oh, My Love

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much! I knew I still had some wonderful readers. I loved reading all your sweet comments. It made me sad and mad at myself for making you wait so long. I'll probably go back to my old routine of updating every Saturday until the story is over, and then I can focus all of my attention on my other fanfic. Here's the next chapter with a shocking twist!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 48: Oh, My Love**

**November 29, 1971**

**George's POV**

It had turned dark outside long ago. I was sat staring at the empty London streets. The streetlamps cast yellow circles of light on the brick sidewalk. An occasional black taxi would zoom past, its loud tires screeching to a stop ahead on the damp streets. It had rained earlier, as soon as we had gotten to the hospital, in fact. I turned my head to see Sasha's sleeping form in the hospital bed. The constant beeping from the vital-checking machines kept me from sleeping.

The baby was gone. A miscarriage took it away. I know it's a horrible thought, but it's better to be the fetus than her. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her even after everything we've been through. Sasha almost didn't make it. The doctor said that when she got here, she had hemorrhaged so bad, she lost half her blood. They gave her blood and medicine, and she was perfectly fine after that.

I saw the door creak open slightly making a skinny line of light enter the room. A nurse popped her head in and motioned for me to come to the door.

She whispered, "You have a visitor in the lobby, Mr. Harrison."

I thanked her for letting me know and walked down the bright hallway to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, I saw a surprisingly relieving, familiar face.

I hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

John pushed his glasses, which had fallen, to the bridge of his nose, "I heard about Sasha and drove down here. Traffic was bloody awful."

I chuckled and motioned for him to sit down on the couch with me.

He sighed, "Is she alright George?"

"She's fine now. She lost a lot of blood and the baby."

"She did lose the baby?" John looked down and back up, "How are you? You looked like you've haven't slept since I left."

"I haven't. Sasha's been awful, John. She locked herself in our room, and she wouldn't eat or talk to me. Every time we would talk, we would fight like cats and dogs. I just feel like she doesn't want to be married to me. She's been devastated since you left," I explained.

"I'm sorry." John said quietly, "I don't know what else to say. I love her; there's no denying that, but she really does love you George. Linda told me what Sasha told her on the phone."

I looked at him, "You talked to Linda?"

"She called me. How else would I have known about Sasha?"

"Oh," I sighed.

"Well, the sun's about to come up. Do you mind if I have a word with Sasha?" John asked, standing up.

I stood up, "That's not a good idea John."

He stood there for a few minutes before finally replying, "You're probably right. Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." I said, "By the way, thanks for coming to check on Sasha. I really appreciate that you drove all the way out here."

John grinned, "Anything for a friend, George. See you around."

"I'll see you, John," I waved.

John turned and walked through the front doors. I walked back to the elevator and got on.

I could never understand what went through the mind of John Lennon. One minute he was the kindest guy, and the next, he was screaming and trying to steal Sasha away. I didn't understand him, and I honestly never had.

I walked back into Sasha's room and sat on the window seat again.

I looked at her, and her open eyes stared back at me.

"Where did you go?" She said quietly.

I could never tell her that John had been here, "In the cafeteria. I was thirsty."

She sat in silence for and few moments, and I suddenly saw tear run down her cheek.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up from the window seat.

"Hold me," she cried harder.

I walked over to her bed and lay with her. We started to talk, and we talked more than we had in a very long time.

I held her closer when our conversation had ended, "Sasha, I promise that our marriage will get better after this. I promise because I love you too much."

She didn't say anything, and she lay there quietly. A fear crossed in the back of my mind. I feared that in that moment, she was thinking about John instead of me.

**July 10, 1972**

**Sasha's POV**

I sat across from George in the little diner in the same small town where Friar Park was located. We had made it our tradition to come here every Sunday for a late afternoon lunch. We had recovered from the whole incident with John and the baby, but there were still times when the pain of those days made me upset. I couldn't let George see me upset, however, because I still loved him. I could never let him think otherwise.

We climbed into his car after lunch and drove back to Friar Park where we enjoyed wine out in the garden. Our marriage had become perfect. Almost uncomfortably perfect, but I loved it none the less. I loved it because it was a simplicity that I had never experienced. Every time I've been in a relationship, it hasn't gone this long without drama. It was weird almost.

After our wine, we walked back inside and into the kitchen.

"I have to go to London to pick up some things to record the new album. I should be back around eight," George told me as he came back in the room from changing clothes.

"That's fine. Do you want dinner when you get back?"

"I'd love some." He kissed me, "Be back soon, love."

He started to walk away, but I pulled him back by his arm, "George."

I kissed again, and things soon became heated. He pushed me against the wall, our tongues battling.

Then he abruptly pulled away, panting, "More later. I love you."

"Love you too." I winked, "Hurry back."

He gave me another peck on the lips and smacked my butt, "I'm gonna be late now."

George left, and I went upstairs to take a shower and put on nice clothes for dinner. I put on a red dress and fixed my makeup and hair. When I got back downstairs, it was time to make dinner. I put on my apron and began to make a delicious pasta dish.

The doorbell rang.

When I opened the door, I almost fainted from shock.

"John."

"Good evening, love," he said kissing my cheek.

I stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come and see you." He said, "Are you gonna let me in, love."

I opened the door farther to let him in, and closed it behind him.

"I was just making dinner for George. He'll be home soon," I said, walking to the kitchen.

John followed me and sat down at the bar, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," I said.

I couldn't believe that John was in here. Seeing him again brought back all these mixed emotions.

John sighed and walked over to me, "Okay, here's the deal. I want to get away. With you. Me and Yoko aren't doing too well, and I want to spend a little time with someone who doesn't drive me nuts."

"You want me to come somewhere with you?" I couldn't believe this.

"As friends Sasha, let's just be friends."

I was in disbelief, "I've heard that one before, John."

"I mean it this time Sasha. I just need to get away for a week or two with you," he pleaded.

I didn't reply. John was now standing dangerously close to me, and I was feeling uncomfortable.

"You know you want to," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed, "John."

He kissed my jaw line, "Please."

I pushed him away from me, "I could use a vacation too."

He smiled.

"But," I continued. "We are just FRIENDS."

"Promise," he said.

I put my hand on my forehead to think, "What do I tell George?"

"Tell him you want to get away by yourself for a week or two," John suggested.

"No, then he'll want to plan the trip for me."

"Tell him that Maureen asked if you wanted to go on a trip with just her, and you really want to go," he said.

"That could work," I smirked. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Meet me at Heathrow at eight," he said.

"Okay. I'll be there," I said hesitantly.

When John left, I sighed and whispered to myself, "You're crazy, Sasha."

I called Maureen and told her the story. She promised to cover for me, and soon George was home.

We started to eat the meal I prepared, when I brought up the trip, "Maureen called me tonight, and she was wondering if I would go on a trip with her."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"A vacation with her to catch up. We haven't talked in awhile, and we used to be best friends. I really wanted to go."

George smiled, "So, go with her. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," I said.

"That's fine," George said, getting up and taking his plate to the sink. "Let me give you a farewell present tonight, though."

George blew out the candles on the table and picked me up. He carried me all the way up the stairs, kissing me passionately. When we got to our room, he laid me on bed, and we made sweet love all night. After George had fallen asleep, I thought about how stupid I was for agreeing to this and lying to George. I was also scared of what John had in mind for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Uh Oh! John's stirring up trouble again. Tell me what you think! I'd love 382 reviews by Saturday. Oh, and Happy New Year!<strong>


	49. (Just Like) Starting Over

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I am a horrible horrible horrible person right now, and I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this chapter. I'm not going to make excuses, but let me tell you what's been going on in my life since this was last updated on December 31, 2012 (wow I really am horrible). First, I was busy applying to get into the Honors College at the University I was accepted to, which I did. Then, I was the lead of Belle in my high school's production of Beauty and the Beast. Then, I graduated high school and started college this fall. In the midst of all of that, I was applying, getting accepted, and finalizing my study abroad to England next fall semester. I am so looking forward to that and going to Liverpool! So, I haven't really had any time to update, but I'm back, and I'm hoping that you'll forgive me and read this chapter.**

**As for my other fic I'll Follow the Sun, I won't be updating that until I finish this. I can only do one thing at a time right now.**

**You all are lovely! If you've forgotten what happened, you can go back and read a few chapters to get back into it.**

**Once again, I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something<span>**

**Chapter 49: (Just Like) Starting Over**

**July 11, 1972**

**Sasha's POV**

I slowly forced my eyes open. George and I were tangled up in the white bed sheets. The sweat clinging to our backs, and our bodies intertwined in ways that will probably make me sore later. Right now, however, I was comfortable in his arms. His arms always brought me peace and serenity.

The peacefulness came to a screeching halt when I realized what I was about to do. I was about to leave this peacefulness and trade it in for Lord knows what.

What was I thinking?

Why did I agree to meet John at the airport and whisk me away to an unknown place? More importantly, why did I lie to George?

I hated myself. Why can't I just leave this be? Why do I have to make things complicated again?

I vocally groaned at all of the questions, stress, and anxiety floating around in my head.

George stirred beside me and slowly opened his eyes as well, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Now would be the time to tell him the truth, but instead my stupid mouth says, "Why did I agree to meet Maureen so early?"

George sits upright, "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

We both get out of bed, and I realize that I haven't even packed a bag for this trip.

"I'll meet you downstairs when breakfast is done," I tell George as he pulls his pajama pants up his legs.

He nods sleepily and disappears out of the room.

I grab a suitcase out of my closet and start running around trying to decide what to pack. I don't even know where I'm going. I guess that it will be somewhere warm and pray that I'm right.

I throw some sundresses, swimsuits, sandals, shorts, tank tops, and all of my toiletries into my suitcase. I get dressed quickly in a nice, flowing floral shirt and denim shorts. I check how I look in mirror, grab my sunglasses, and head downstairs for the breakfast George has prepared.

George puts a steaming cup of tea in front of me as I sit down at the table, "Where are you and Maureen off to?"

I sip the hot tea, "She won't tell me."

I hated lying to George, but somehow I've been able to do it all these years.

After breakfast, I held onto George in front the taxi he had called for me.

"Call me when you get there," George said.

I sighed, "I'll call you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too. Have a safe trip," George said, hugging me tightly one last time.

I pulled away and kissed him. I opened the taxi door and got in. George closed the door behind me, and we waved until we couldn't see each other anymore.

I dropped my head back so it would hit the back of the seat hard and sighed.

"Goodbyes are hard, aren't they?" The driver asked me in a thick Cockney accent.

I sighed again, "Yeah," he had no idea.

When we pulled up to the airport, John was leaning up against a post with sunglasses on. He reminded me of his teenage self, the Liverpool bad boy that I couldn't stay away from. I apparently still can't.

He put his hands in his pockets and strutted up to me as I got my suitcase out of the taxi.

"So glad you could join me, love," he smirked the way he always did.

I rolled my eyes, "I have no idea why I agreed to come with you, but here we are.

John smiled, "It's because you can't stay away, no matter how hard you try."

He gave my bum a light smack then strolled toward the entrance door. This was going to be a long trip.

**That night**

I sat in my hotel room staring at the phone. I needed to call George, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had lied to him too much.

Now was my chance though because John had gone to get something to drink. I was kind of angry that he didn't book separate hotel rooms, but why did I expect him to? I was impressed by his choice of destination. After a very long flight, we arrived in a very tropical island called Fiji.

I picked up the phone and dialed George's number.

"I've been so worried," he picked up.

"Sorry," I said, "The flight took longer than I expected. We ended up in Fiji."

I could hear George grin, "Is it pretty there?"

"Well, it's dark now, but when we got here it was beautiful. You can see the mountains in the distance, and the water is crystal blue. The view from the hotel room is just great. We should come here some time."

"Sounds nice," he paused, "I love you."

Was he trying to make me feel guilty?

"Love you too," I paused, "Listen, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm tired from the long flight."

"Okay, night."

"Night," I said hanging up the phone.

I ended the call because I couldn't lie to him anymore. A person like George definitely does not deserve a person like me.

I lied down and stared at the ceiling.

I was just about to close my eyes when the door burst open, "I got some wine!"

John sat down on his bed. At least he had the decency to get a double bed room. He sat two wine glasses down on the night stand and poured red wine into them.

I sat up and took a swig out of my glass and sat it back down, "What happen between you and Yoko?"

John sighed loudly, "I cheated on her with the nanny."

"Wasn't that one of her friends?"

John nodded and poured himself some more wine.

"You really haven't changed," I smirked.

John sat his glass down, "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged. He knew what it meant. He hadn't changed. He still likes getting into trouble and causing it, which is exactly what's happening right now.

John got up from his bed and grabbed the wine glass out of my hand. He laid me down and climbed on top of me.

I tried to push him off, but it didn't work, "John."

"Why would you come here if you didn't still love me?" By now, he had his hands on my shoulders and was pinning me down on to the mattress.

John kissed my neck then looked in my eyes and shouted, "SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

A tear rolled down my cheek, and the confusion that plagued my life so long ago was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you guys liked that chapter. A lot of crazy stuff is about to happen. Let me know what you think in the reviews.<strong>


End file.
